Genesis
by Cyndy
Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. . .no, not *that* one.
1. Dark before Dawn

**Series Title: **Genesis

**Title of this portion**: Dark before Dawn

**Rating:** R (just to be on the safe side)

**Email:[][1]** snow_whte@hotmail.com

**Pairing:** Don't you want to be surprised? No? Learn to live with disappointment.

**Spoilers:** For " The Gift."

**Summary:** The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not _that one_.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

**Author's Notes**: Buffy is dead. She is **NOT** coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. I've thought long and hard about this one, and I need everyone's honest opinion, but please be gentle-I've forgotten the safety word. 

***************************************************************************************************

The lighter flared , casting an orange glow on the girl's weary face. She lifted the smoke to her lips as she regarded the aged face before her. "You. Should've known it would be you."

"Are you ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." She shrugged. One of the wardens walked past the man, to her side. The warden unlocked the cuffs securing her to the table. The man across from her hefted her book bag off the floor. Possessions she hadn't seen in nearly three years. She finished her cigarette, still sitting there, even though she was no longer restrained. "She's really gone?"

The man regarded her. The question brought anguish to his heart and the first reaction he had was blind, violent rage. But then her tone hit him. She was truly sorry over the death of the slayer. He nodded, swallowing thickly. "We've arranged for you to have a place to stay here. The accommodations are a little unorthodox, but they'll meet our needs. You will have support and privacy. Something I assume you've been missing."

She nodded. "Nice of you." She put out her smoke, but continued to sit, staring into his eyes. "I guess it's time to see if it's been worth shot."

"What's that?"

"I thought you'd know exactly what I meant." She cocked her head to the side as she stood. She walked past him and gave him a smile. "I'm talking about redemption." She turned and faced him. "Ripper."

The man sighed heavily. He took her be the elbow and led her toward the exit. Internally, doubts raged through him. _Would Buffy think he was doing the right thing? Was this going to work? _But with the word 'Ripper' he was reminded that sometimes redemption _was _possible. And maybe that was her subtle way of reminding him why he was doing this. He looked back up at her. Her lower lip was trembling. Her hands were shaking. She was scared, even if she was trying to hide it. He couldn't remember ever seeing her like this."Are you quite alright?"

A ghost of a smile played at her lips as she stepped into the sunshine. "Five by five."

*******

The car slid smoothly to a stop in front of the imposing structure. Faith undid her seatbelt and opened the car door. She looked up at the towering building and then at the older man at her side. "I'm staying here?" He nodded his assent and she pulled her bag from the car and ascended the stairs to her new home. She entered the grand foyer and whistled low. "Swanky." She eyed the former Watcher. "Didn't think you could afford a something like this."

"I can't." Giles said, gesturing for her to move forward. 

Her footfalls were obscenely loud on the cool, marble tile floor, reverberating in the stillness. Faith walked to the counter and set her bag down with a thunk, she observed that there was no bell. No bellmen or porters either. She turned to look at Giles. "You'd think a place this pricey would have better service."

A young black man came down the stairs, he had headphones over his ears and a battle ax in his hands. He stopped when he saw the two of them, lowering the ax to his side. A grin broke over his handsome face as he dropped the phones to his neck. "You got to be Faith."

Faith raised her chin slightly. "Yeah, and who are you?"

"Name's Gunn." He shortened the distance between them and held out his hand. She shook it firmly. "You a Slayer?"

"I was." Faith said quietly. "That's a wicked lookin' ax you got there."

"Some people carry a briefcase to work, I carry this." 

"Yeah, I know what that's like." She liked the young man, he didn't put on any airs.

Giles cleared his throat. "Nice to see you again, Gunn."

"Same here, G-note. You stayin' around or heading back to the 'dale?"

"I'm afraid I must leave, I have some things to attend to."

Faith looked at the former Watcher, her lips quivering a little. "You have to go?"

"No, _Giles_ is welcome here." Cordelia came from the back office, standing in the doorway with her arms across her chest. Her tone implied that Faith was not. 

"Cordelia. You live here too?" Faith had gotten used to ignoring jibes.

"No, I work here." She looked to Giles and her tone softened the slightest bit. "And now you do, too." 

Gunn looked at Cordelia who moved to stand beside the Watcher, he'd make sure to get some more information out of her later about the dark haired Slayer. There was definitely a story here. "Hey, English. Get out here!"

Wesley also emerged from the office, he froze when he saw Faith. He'd been dreading this moment.

"Wesley." Faith breathed, she lowered her head. She didn't know if she could face him. 

"Faith." He acknowledged as he moved into the room. Cordelia put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wesley, will you give me a ride home?" Cordelia lifted her brows in an effort to convey that she was giving him a means to put this confrontation off at least until tomorrow.

"Certainly." They left without saying goodbye to Faith. She studied the tips of her boots. After a moment she took a deep breath and looked up with a calm face, as if nothing had occurred.

Giles said softly, "Let me show you to your new rooms." She nodded, waved to Gunn and followed Giles to the stairs.

***********

The suite was separated into five parts. The doors opened into a red sitting room. The ceilings stretched up to fifteen feet. The back wall held a large picture window complete with a nook. The nook was crowded with overstuffed pillows and throw blankets. There was a large-screen T.V., a D.V.D. player and a sound system. There was a large couch, three beanbag chairs, and several floor lamps. There was a kitchenette, complete with it's own half bathroom, off to the side, and a hallway leading to the bedroom. Faith walked in and gasped. 

The room was the most beautiful she had ever seen, better than the apartment the mayor had given her. The walls were a deep blue, there was another picture window, a smaller version of the first. It held two black floor cushions and a blue and black chenille blanket. There was a wide fireplace, with a hearth set on it, complete with a tea set. Next to the fireplace, were two overstuffed wing-backed chairs. A blanket and throw pillow adorned each. All of the furniture in the room was made of a mahogany so dark it was almost black.The upholstery was a deep blue velvet. Any metal in the room was a highly polished silver. There was a large vanity, and a walk-in closet. On top of the vanity was a silver brush, mirror, and comb set. The vanity's drawer was filled with make-up. There was an empty silver frame.

Two doors led off of the room. Walking through the first, she discovered a large bathroom. There was an in-set tub, big enough to be a whirlpool. Looking closer, she saw jets. It _was_ a whirlpool. There was also a separate shower in the corner, double sinks, with storage space under them. Opening one of the drawers underneath the sink counter, she found a toothbrush, toothpaste, scented face soap, moisturizer, body lotion, deodorant, and a bottle of perfume. It was wrapped in a gauzy blue-gold fabric. She opened the cap and inhaled deeply. It smelled heavenly. She smiled enigmatically as she glimpsed the name. Ghost myst. She noticed a large stack of thick towels, and shag bath mat. Somebody had been well prepared for her arrival.

She walked back into the bedroom and through the other door. In here was a personal office for her. There was a large mahogany desk, with a computer. The desk was as fully stocked as her bathroom. There was a book collection large enough to be called a library. There was also a video collection. Several comfortable chairs, each with a lamp and side table were scattered throughout the room, but in the corner was a chair she knew had been specifically picked out for her. It was a circle chair and there was a wrapped package on it. The present was wrapped in blue paper, tied with silver ribbon. With quaking fingers, she opened it as Giles watched on. It was a black leather diary. A large silver ballpoint pen was also included. "Angel."

Giles nodded. "I should be going. It's getting late and you should rest."

"I'm not tired."

"No, I imagine not." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "But Angel will be up and about soon. And I imagine the two of you will have a lot to talk about. I just thought that you might want some time to freshen up and um, collect yourself." He tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. "You are ready for this, Faith. Soon, the Watcher's Council will want you back on active duty. It's a lot to think about. But I think you can do this."

"Is that in the Slayer's Handbook? How to give pep talks?"

"Actually, no. But I'm thinking about writing my own handbook." He gave her a Ripperish-grin.

"Wicked cool. What'cha going to call it?"

"I'm torn actually. Either 'Apocalypse. . . .Not!' or 'Bloody Hell!'" He said with a straight face. She burst into helpless laughter. Giles hugged her goodbye. As she shut the door behind him, she took in the room once more. The high ceilings, sparse furnishings and uncluttered walls. She had been cramped in a cell for so long, she had forgotten what space felt like, and she knew that there was only one person that would have taken the time to think that out. 

She walked to the bedroom and fell onto the king-sized bed. It was the softest thing she had ever laid on in her life. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe and comfortable. The first time in forever that she didn't feel wired, feel the need to be on her guard.

"Who would have thought, after all this time, it would work out like this?" She spoke out loud. 

"Who would have thought that if you wanted to shack up with Angel, all you had to do was spend some time in the state pen?" A cold female voice asked beside her.

"Oh my god." Faith gasped. "B?"

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	2. Daybreak

**Series Title: **Genesis

**Title of this portion**: Daybreak

**Rating:** R (just to be on the safe side)

**Email:[][1]** snow_whte@hotmail.com

**Pairing:** Wouldn't you like to know?

**Spoilers:** For " The Gift."

**Summary:** The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not _that one_.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

**Author's Notes**: Buffy is dead. She is **NOT** coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. I've thought long and hard about this one, and I need everyone's honest opinion, but please be gentle-I've forgotten the safety word. 

***************************************************************************************************

"In the flesh." Buffy spread her arms and twirled, letting Faith take in her white leather pants and white tank top. "Well, actually, no, not really." Buffy looked her over, her gaze not completely disdainful. "All dressed up in my old clothes. That's ok, though. Black always did become you."

Faith glanced down at herself. Instead of the jeans and tee-shirt she had been wearing, she was now dressed exactly like Buffy, except in black. "Who's dream is it now?"

"Does that really matter to you? My clothes become your clothes, my boyfriend becomes yours, my body . . .my responsibilities . . ." Buffy's eyes flashed with anger and animosity.

"Listen, B, I'm really sorry about Riley-I didn't know he loved-"

"Who mentioned Riley?" Buffy was now holding a black cat with blue eyes. "You forget so quickly."

"I remember him."

"No, you were right the first time. It's a she." She dropped the cat onto the ground. "But she's too scared of the dark to take care of herself now." Her voice had gentled. She looked at Faith with fond eyes.

"Who isn't?" Faith bit her lip. She looked at her hands. They were stained with blood for a moment. Then the flash was gone and she was clean again. Buffy stepped closer to her, putting a hand gently on the back of her neck and pulling her close. "Afraid of the dark, I mean."

"I took what I needed. The rest is yours." Buffy smiled.

"I thought you were dead."

"No, you didn't." Buffy stepped to the side. A white wolf pup brushed by them to nudge the cat. The cat hissed at it. Faith started forward to rescue the cat, but Buffy grabs her shoulder and pulls her back against her body. "No. He doesn't bite. Besides, it's still dark, not your time. Not yet."

Faith looked out the window. Blackness grinned back at her. "I have to wait until sunrise?"

Buffy leaned up and kissed her temple. "No. You have to wait for Dawn."

  
  


**********

Faith sat straight up. It was pitch black in the room, now. She must have fallen asleep. Buffy's image flashed in her mind. It had been a dream. She swallowed. Good, living with the undead she could handle. Ghost visitations she could not. She stood and walked to the bathroom, switching the lights on.

She didn't bother looking in the mirror. There hadn't really been a lot of time for that in prison. Of course, there wasn't anything she wanted to see in there anyway. She splashed water on her face, and finger combed her hair. She looked down at herself. She was back in her blue jeans and tee shirt. Her backpack was sitting on the toilet. She opened and examined the contents. Black leather pants, a black tank top, a couple of hair-bands, her make-up bag, black leather boots, and a pocket knife. Her fists clenched. The same clothes that she had been wearing in her dream. "Wicked spooky," she breathed.

She stripped and put on the clothes. "It's just leather, girl." She told herself. "It doesn't mean anything." She hefted the blade in one hand then tossed it back in the bag. Looking in the mirror for the first time, she applied powder, lined her eyes and decided to skip lipstick. She turned off the light and walked into the bedroom, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light. She sighed. 

"Despite cultural misconceptions, vampires actually do enjoy light every now and then, so if you could see better with a lamp on, feel free." A dark voice said from the corner.

"Angel?" The light flicked on. She flinched for a moment, then she saw him. He was seated in one of the wing backed chairs next to the fireplace, his legs uncrossed, one hand on each armrest.

"In the flesh." He smiled. 

Her eyes widened for a moment, then she shook it off. "At least you're not dressed in white." She murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hi." She tried for a smile. He stood and took a step forward, holding his arms out. She threw herself into his arms. "Angel. Mmmm." She buried her face in his neck, and even though he wasn't warm, his scent was comforting.

"Faith." He rubbed small circles on her back. "Are you ok?"

"God, why does everybody keep asking me that?" She stepped back from him, and wiped a hand over her face. She flashed him a mischievous grin. 

"Yeah, cause prison is really like a day-spa now-a-days." He drawled sardonically. She wrapped her arms around herself. That was one thing she always appreciated about Angel. When he was around her, he didn't mince words. He had never once told her it would be easy, or that everything would be fine.

"You don't look any worse for wear."

"Part and parcel with the whole undead package. Eternal youth. Liquid diet. Great night life . . ."

"Stop." She tried to hold back her laughter. "When did you grow a sense of humor?"

"Right after I had the stake surgically removed from my-" She put a hand over his mouth. 

"Have they been feeding you happy meals?"

He covered her hand with his and tenderly kissed her palm. "Alright, I'll stop. Are you up to a late-night meal? I'm sure you've had a long day . . ."

"You paying?"

"Certainly." He grinned bemused. She was starting to sound like herself again.

"Count me in." She flashed him a bright returning grin. They headed for the stairs. He stopped her in front of the desk in the lobby. He paused and motioned for her to wait for him. He ducked into a room in the back. 

"I got you another present." He appeared from behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "Close your eyes and hold your arms out at your sides."

"Is this a trust game, because you should know I don't do well with-"

"Faith? Shut up." She held her arms out, but peeked under her eyelids. He slid a leather coat onto her shoulders.

"What's this?"

"A coat. I hear people wear them when they get cold." He chuckled and started for the door.

"You shouldn't have, I mean, I don't need this." She paused. "It's nice of you but, I don't need you to take care of me."

"I just didn't want you to catch cold. Nyquil's expensive." He tried to justify his actions. "Besides, I don't wear it anymore."

Faith bit her lip. She did like the coat. She had one like it before. Of course, that one had been stolen of a man she had put in the hospital. There was just something unsettling about wearing Angel's coat. It still smelled like him, and that was uncomfortable, and comforting at the same time. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Faith."

"Yeah?"

"Just say 'thank you' so I can say 'you're welcome' and feel all protectorish and self-sacrificing, and you can get to eat cheese fries."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," He chucked her under the chin. It felt good being with her without a screen of glass separating them. Impulsively he took her hand in his, as they stepped onto the street and headed toward Caritas.

"Did you say 'cheese fries'?"

*********

The black duster swirled around him as the vampire approached the young beauty. She sat serenely, a stake loosely held in one hand as she sat on the swing. A wistful smile turned up her lips as she stared up at the sky. He crept silently behind her. Normally, some sort of sixth sense that she couldn't explain would have warned her of the soulless creature's approach, but she was lost in thought. She was almost sixteen, and she was reflecting on her short life

The vampire stopped behind her, perfectly still. Then in a flash, he reached out and hauled her off the swing against his cold body. One arm crossed her waist, the other crossed her collarbone, the hand cupping her chin, holding her head at an angle that exposed her tender neck. He lowered his lips to her jugular with a small growl as he vamped out. The smell of her blood was addictive. He licked her racing pulse.

"Spike, that tickles." Dawn twisted in his embrace, taking a deep breath. He had startled her, but there was something about being so close to him that made it harder for her lungs to function. She felt his smile against her skin.

"What were you thinking about, platelet?" He should let her go. He knew it. But he liked touching the youngest Summers girl. He wanted to be her . . .protector. And besides, she needed all the comfort she could get, he told himself. That was the reason he felt the need to cuddle her. _She_ needed it.

"I was thinking that, I hate it here." She pulled away from him. He shivered at the loss of her body heat.

"What?" He sat in the swing next to her, making sure to lift his duster off the ground as he did so. "I thought you liked it here."

"Not anymore. I didn't want to leave, because I felt like B-buffy, well that she would have wanted me to stay here." She turned dim eyes on him. "But I hate it here. Xander and Anya have settled down. Willow and Tara, too. And I just feel . . .like I don't belong to anyone-"

"Anyone?" He asked quietly, a catch in his throat.

"Uh, I meant to say anywhere." She sighed. For a long time, Dawn had felt good in Sunnydale. She had felt close to her Mom and her older sister. She wanted to be close to where they were buried. She didn't want anything else in her life to change. But lately, a restlessness had settled over her. She was itching inside her skin. She needed to get out of here, before she suffocated. 

She looked into Spike's face, trying to convey this to him without saying the words. She felt almost like she was betraying the slayer's memory by wanting to leave, but if anyone would understand it would be Spike. He had been her protector since her sister had died, his loyalty and courage unswerving. They fought a lot. He was used to being obeyed as a master vampire, and she despised authority figures. But she never doubted that he would keep his promise to Buffy. He would watch out for her until the end of the world.

"Well then, let's go." He grinned.

"What? I'm sorry. I meant to say-WHAT?!"

"Let's get outta here. I never did like Sunnyhell." He reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a smoke.

"But, we can't just get up and go, Spike." A thrill started in her stomach, even as she tried to trample it down with logic.

"Why the hell not?" He lit the cigarette and blew a stream of smoke to the side. "I've got money. It won't take that long for you to pack will it?"

"You're serious?"

"Deadly." He gave her his best wicked smile.

"What about school?"

"To hell with school." His glowered. "It's not like you're getting a quality education here. The old highschool's still covered in crunchy snake guts. We'll roam around for awhile, find a place that's comfy-cozy, and if you like, you can take school up again there. 'Side's pet, don't you think you deserve a bleedin' vacation after all you've been through?"

She stood and turned her back to him. "I guess. But . . ."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, carefully kneading the tension out of her back. "Don't think about it, luv. Let's pick up and go. You can be packed by sun-up. Sleep the morning away. We'll have the old Scoobies over for a goodbye dinner and leave at sunset." He nuzzled her ear. "We'll head west into the setting sun, just like in the movies. Well, maybe not the_ setting sun, _unless you like to travel with dust bunnies. More like the set sun. What do you say? This time tomorrow, we'll be on our way to new horizons, so to speak."

She grinned. "Where will we go?"

An idea hit him. "L.A.? Why don't we go pay Peaches a visit?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit with happiness.

"What do you say, lil' bit?"

She threw herself into his arms. "Yes!" Then she started giggling. 

He swept her up into his arms and twirled her around. She shrieked and wound her arms around his neck. He started towards the house on Revello Drive. There was a lot of packing to be done.

"Spike, I'm your favorite Scooby, right?"

"Of course you are, Nibblet."

"Can I drive the Desoto?"

"Not a bloody chance in hell, bit." He smiled. "But, I'll show you how to hotwire a convertible when we get to L.A."

"Why a convertible?" 

"You'll see later on. Consider it the highlight of L.A. nightlife."

"Do you swear?"

"Every damn day." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	3. Waiting for the Sun

**Series Title: **Genesis

**Title of this portion**: Waiting for the Sun

**Rating:** R 

**Email:[][1]** snow_whte@hotmail.com

**Pairing:** Wouldn't you like to know?

**Spoilers:** For " The Gift."

**Summary:** The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not _that one_.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

**Author's Notes**: Buffy is dead. She is **NOT** coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

***************************************************************************************************

"You brought me to a bar that's full of demons?"

"Yep." He motioned to the waiter. "Two bloody mary's, one with blood and one without. Oh, and a plate of cheese fries."

"Angel, it's a karaoke bar, full of demons."

"Yes."

"You brought a Slayer to a bar full of drunk, musical demons? And you thought this was a _good _idea?" She whispered. 

As she said this, a tall green demon approached them, he had flashing green eyes and was dressed in an Armani suit. He laid his hand on the vampire's back. Faith stood up, fist balled ready to help Angel. The dark vampire placed a quelling hand on her arm.

"Angel cakes, are you on a date?"

Faith was bemused. She looked pointedly at The Host and then at the hand he had on Angel. "Yeah, are you, Angel?"

Angel looked uncomfortable. "Faith was hungry."

The Host's expression was one of amusement. "Bet you are too, broody. Long between drinks, huh?"

"Lorne, this is Faith. Faith, Lorne."

"Are you hear to sing me for me, sweet thing?"

Angel answered for her. "Yes, she is as a matter of fact." He looked at Faith with an appraising eye. "I'm thinking Alannis Morrisette. What do you think?"

"I'm thinkin' you've lost your mind, Angel. I'm nobody's floor show."

"Why don't I let you check out the song list while Angel-cakes here warms up the crowd for you?" He set the list before her and motioned for Angel to follow him.

"Doesn't he need to look at this, too?" The dark slayer asked, hesitantly.

"He should know it by heart." Faith coughed to cover her smile.

*******

"_You could say I lost my faith in science and progress_," Angel kept his eyes closed as he started out with the song. This was so embarrassing. As long as he didn't look, he hoped that he could finish the song.

  


"_You could say I lost my belief in the holy church  
You could say I lost my sense of direction  
You could say all of this and worse, but  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
There'd be nothing left for me to do."_

  
  


Faith stared up at the stage, her face an expression of awe. The Host sat down beside her. "Amazing, isn't it? That anyone could sound that spectacularly-"

"Off-key?" she finished for him.

"Precisely."  
  
"_Some would say I was a lost man in a lost world  
You could say I lost my faith in the people on TV  
You could say I'd lost my belief in our politicians  
They all seemed like game show hosts to me  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
There'd be nothing left for me to do  
I could be lost inside their lies without a trace  
But every time I close my eyes I see your face_," And there it was. Angel could see her face so clearly in his mind. Too clearly. He opened his eyes and the next notes warbled even more atrociously than the first. The occupants of the bar, for the most part ignored him. They were used to his toneless stylings and accepted it as a force of nature. Just like earthquakes, wildfire and famine. It was something that had to be endured. But Faith sat transfixed. _If only I could get this on video. _ Lorne smiled at her. "Gives you courage to stand up there and do it yourself doesn't it?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly be worse. And by the time I get up there, everybody will have cleared out or bought earplugs." And still it continued:  
  
"_I never saw no miracle of science  
That didn't go from a blessing to a curse  
I never saw no military solution  
That didn't always end up as something worse, but  
Let me say this first  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
There'd be nothing left for me to do._" Angel sighed in relief. It was over. The rest of Caritas sighed in relief, too.  
  


*******

  
  


"Just one more minute, nibblet." Spike shifted the small metal tool into the lock again.

"Spike, do you really think we should be doing this? And is that the same kit you used at the Magic Box?"

"Of course we shouldn't be doing it. That's the bloody point. And actually, no. This is my travel kit. I pinched the other one off of good ole Ripper."

"Oh." She frowned. "Who?"

"We'll talk about it later." Now, that he thought about it. . ."Tell you what, why don't you ask Giles about the side-effects of Sunnydale chocolate next time you see him?" He smiled as he pushed the door open, "After you, sweet bit."

She cautiously stepped inside the large hotel. "Wow."

"Never know how he'd afford a place like this, what with the broody cars and hair gel expenses and all." Spike made his way behind the front desk. In the back, there was small fridge. Opening it, he helped himself to a bag of O positive and a soda for nibblet. "Well then, make yourself at home. Let's sit over there."

Dawn sat on the couch he had indicated, and accepted the soda. "Shouldn't Angel be the one to say that?"

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Spike smirked. "Rude of him, don't you think? Not to be here to accept unexpected guests and all?"

Dawn leaned back, trying to get comfortable and adopt Spike's "sod-it-all" attitude, telling herself that if Angel _were_ here, he would tell her to make herself at home. _She hoped._

Spike leaned closer to her, putting a hand on the back of her neck. "Let's see, nice big hotel like this. Wonder what trouble we can get into?"

********

Angel put a steadying hand on the small of Faith's back. "You'll do fine."

"I can't sing."

"Well, for one Morrison more or less groaned the words into the mic anyway, and I know you can do that." Faith shot him a look. "And for two, that's the point of karaoke, if you could really sing, you'd be at a recording studio. Haven't you ever seen _My Best Friend's Wedding_? The point is to be bad, but be brave and do it anyway."

Faith shot him another look, this one baffled. _Be bad? Be brave? Talk about mixed signals. _"You saw that movie?"

"Avid Julia Roberts fan."

"As long as you didn't like Rupert Everett, I'm ok with that." A spotlight shone on the floor. "Angel, I can't do this . . ."

"Sure you can." He pushed her onto the stage. "You can slay demons, you can sing a song."

She stopped next to the puddle of light on the stage. The stage manager indulgently shifted the light to accommodate her. She looked down, then squinted up through the light as if it hurt her eyes. Angel stood transfixed. She tried to look back at him, seeking . . .something. Comfort? Reassurance? A back exit? The light blinded her. Looking forward once more, she could neither see nor hear the other occupants of the bar. _Ahh, screw them. I don't have nothin' to prove. Not to them._

She slid a hand down her leather clad thigh. She had taken human lives, she could sing in public. _Should I be taking strength from those memories?_ But it was too late to question herself. The music had started and she needed to find some courage somewhere. If it was in thoughts of the power she once wielded without thought or compunction, so be it. Her mind slipped into a Jim Morrison fantasy, where she was alone with his words. She could never make her words mean as much as she wanted them to. Everything she said seemed to come out muddled. But Jim's words, well maybe not everyone understood what they meant, but they knew it meant something. "At first flash of Eden we race down to the sea."

She closed her eyes, grasped the microphone and leaned into the part. 

"Standing there on freedom's shore  
Waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun,  
Waiting for the sun . . .  
  
Can't you feel it, now that spring has come;  
That it's time to live in the scattered sun  
Waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun,  
Waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun . . ." And wasn't that the truth? She spent so much of her life waiting.  
  
"Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting,  
Waiting for you to come along;  
Waiting for you to hear my song;  
Waiting for you to come along;  
Waiting for you to tell me what went wrong." The last part she didn't even attempt to sing. She spoke in anguish, in confusion, in the hurt of the past three years. As the music died, she walked to the edge of the stage and jumped off. She went over to the table that she had been occupying with Angel and sat down to wait for him to return.

"Well, dollface, it doesn't make a lot of sense, but waiting for a vampire is the perfect way to find your 'sun', though you're not waiting on the right member of the undead."

"Huh?'

"That's it, keeping thinking blonde. Platinum even. And you'll get it." The host smiled at her. "I brought your cheese fries. Don't worry, Broody just wanted to give me a minute to talk to you before he intruded. He'll be back any second."

Faith looked down at the plate of food he set before her like it was an alien substance. Shaking her head, she perceived the ooey-gooey goodness of cheddar and potatoes and dug in. "So what's the deal with this place, anyway? I thought demons were all into world-destruction, not re-enacting "I will survive" with horns."

"It's an interesting story, actually, beginning with an overly handsome and vocally talented young lad who stumbled upon a portal . . ."

********

Dawn laughed and scolded him as she would a small child, trying to ignore the thrill that shot through her body as her mind registered the wicked gleam in his eye. "Haven't you gotten into enough trouble tonight?"

"Not nearly." He growled when she shrugged him off, and looked the other way, trying to compose herself. "You shouldn't turn your back on the big bad, platelet."

"Oh? And why not?" She shot back. "You can't bite me."

He moved lightning fast, pushing her down onto her back on the small couch. He maneuvered so that his body weight pinned her slight frame. "Because I'm not just a vampire. I'm also a man."

"What's gotten into you tonight?" She couldn't decide if he was being playful or serious. Her heart was racing. One hand cupped her face, while he stroked her cheek with the index finger of the other.

"Am I making you nervous?" He asked. In truth, he was making _himself_ a little nervous. He had no idea what he was doing, his motivation completely instinctual in nature. Something about being alone with Dawn was getting to him. He smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"A little."

"You're trembling." He should let her up, but by now his predator's senses were in full control of his actions. His ego needed to intimidate, to dominate somehow. And her dismissal of him as a threat, even though he was her protector, rankled. It was almost like he wanted her to see him as something more. Something not completely safe. She shifted beneath him and his hips settled between her thighs. He groaned. She was so sweet and innocent. . . it was downright intoxicating. 

"S-spike . . ."

"If I could bite, I would probably have drained you by now, you know." He lowered his lips to her pulse. "All that sweet-smelling blood . . .and it's my job to protect it." She sighed and shuddered. He grimaced and leaned back to look at her. "I swore I'd protect you.

"I'm sorry, little bit." He rolled so that she was sprawled across his chest. "I must be tired. Or hungry. What do you say we nap till Peaches comes back?"

Weakly, she nodded. She wasn't sure what had come over Spike, but she had liked it. She had liked it a lot. And now she sort of disappointed that he hadn't finished whatever it was he seemed to have been starting. So she curled up on his chest, hands tucked into his duster for warmth and pretended to sleep.

********* 

Angel leaned against the wall of the alley. A dark voice inside him mused at the fact that he had spent many a night in just such a venue, usually without the innocuous purpose of taking time to collect his thoughts. He thought back to what the host had told him. Simple incredible. To think that Faith would be so important in the destiny scheme of things was easy. She was the Slayer after all. A calling like that did tend to have its own agenda. To imagine that she would be so important to his destiny personally, was a whole other matter. One that he had never considered.

He has been attracted to Faith, he was ashamed to admit. There was a part of Angel that was attracted to her wildness. A part of him that had wanted her every bit as much as his soul loved Buffy. Sure, he had "done the bad girl thing" before and it hadn't been right for him, just like he had once upon a time told Buffy. But then, he'd never met a "bad girl" as powerful or beautiful as Faith. And when he had pretended to be Angelus to get information from her, he had enjoyed the taste of forbidden almost too much. If he were to be honest with himself, he'd admit that he had taken it farther than it need to go. Because he liked it. Because he didn't want to stop. That was why he had shied away from her. Even now that she was on the road to redemption, she still retained that wildness. The untamed element. And the reason he was still afraid to get close remained. She tempted him.

  
  


  


Wild child, full of grace Savior of the human race Your cool face. Natural child, terrible child Not your mother's or your father's child You're our child, screaming wild. With hunger at her heels Freedom in her eyes She dances on her knees Pirate prince at her side. Staring into the hollow idol's eyes. Wild child, full of grace Saviour of the human race Your cool face, your cool face. "You remember when we were in Africa."

Load up on guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know a dirty word Hello, hello, hello, how low? I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been (tribe) And always will until the end Hello, hello, hello, how low? And I forget just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever, nevermind hello, hello, hello, how low? With the lights out it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious A mulatto An albino A mosquito My Libido Yay, a denial 

At first flash of Eden we raced down to the sea,  
Standing there on freedom's shore  
Waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun,  
Waiting for the sun  
  
Can't you feel it, now that spring has come;  
That it's time to live in the scattered sun  
Waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun,  
Waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun  
  
Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting,  
Waiting for you to come along;  
Waiting for you to hear my song;  
Waiting for you to come along;  
Waiting for you to tell me what went wrong  
This is the strangest life I've ever known 

  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	4. New Moon Rising

**Series Title: **Genesis

**Title of this portion**: New Moon Rising

**Rating:** R

**Email:[][1]** snow_whte@hotmail.com

**Pairing:** Wouldn't you like to know?

**Spoilers:** For " The Gift."

**Summary:** The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not _that one_.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

**Author's Notes**: Buffy is dead. She is **NOT** coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. I've thought long and hard about this one, and I need everyone's honest opinion, but please be gentle-I've forgotten the safety word. 

****************************************************************************************************

Spike shifted in his sleep. He could feel a warm, soft mass on top of his chest. Gently he rolled until the object was underneath him. Then he shifted around a bit until his hands could slide around it. Suddenly a part of him registered that this object was female. He shifted a bit more and slid his leg between two warm thighs. _Ahh, this feels so good_. And thus, feeling completely comfortable, Spike nestled down into the sea of fragrant, silky hair and drifted back to sleep.

Which is why Angel almost had a heart attack when he opened the foyer doors to Hyperion. His lust-crazed wild childe was wrapped around little Dawn. Faith came in behind him and actually ran into his expansive back. She shoved at him. "Oooh, what are you doin', Angel?"

Angel stalked over to where the two lay entwined on one of his sofas, and yanked Spike up off the little girl. "Spike, you better have a damn good explanation."

Spike, rudely awakened, glared back at his sire through sleepy eyes. "I was tired?" Angel punched him in the face and threw him across the floor. Spike vamped out and snarled. "That was bloody uncalled for."

Dawn, who until now had remained crouched on the sofa, gingerly raised her voice. "Angel, please don't be mad. It was my idea to come here." She had misunderstood Angel's anger and has assumed it stemmed from the breaking and entering part of their escapade.

Angel's face softened. "Dawn, darlin'. I'm not mad at you. Come here." He opened his arms to her and she ran across the foyer to leap into his arms. "Why don't you and Faith run upstairs and pick out a room for you to stay in, while Spike and I talk."

Dawn bit her lip. "I'm not a child. I know you're not going to just talk to him. Please don't hurt him. He was just helping me out by bringing me here. Please don't be mad." He leaned down and kissed her forehead but didn't answer. Faith came over and took her by the arm.

"Come on, D. Let's find you a good place to stay." Dawn had always been nice to Faith. Sometimes it felt like she even looked up to her bad girl image. She was the only one that seemed more impressed with her, than Buffy. And Faith had never forgotten that. When Dawn heard that Faith was in jail, she wrote her letters, that she kept secret from Buffy. She didn't approve of what Faith had done, but she still had sympathy for her.

"Angel won't stake him or anything, will he?"

"Nah, they're just going to blow off some vamp steam, then before you know it, they'll be sharing a pint of something old and nasty and talking about the good old century." Faith winked at her and walked her up the stairs.

*********

"Just what in the name of the powers do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping, mate." Spike settled down in to a leather chair in Angel's office, his irritation was as apparent as the ridges that remained on his face.

Angel paced in front of him. "I know you, William. Like hell you were just sleeping. If you got any closer to that girl--"

"Yeah, you're right." Spike smirked. "Never could keep my hands to myself. Such a young little thing, too. So flexible and innocent. Willing to try anything." He gave a look of pure sin. "Everything."

"I should stake you right now."

"And she tastes so good. Clean and sweet. And what she can do with her tongue. Is it bothering you to hear this? I mean, I'm not getting you all worked up with no way to work it out am I?"

Angel was tongue-tied. In truth the picture Spike wove with his words was enticing, but it wasn't Dawn he was picturing. He had to put a stop to this.

"Or will you be going for the other slayer, now?"

"Spike, I once swore to you that if you did anything to anyone under my protection--" Spike had heard enough. Like hell Peaches was going to claim his Dawn!

"_I'm_ her protector, poof. Not you. Buffy picked me to watch out for her. Not you." Spike would spell it out for him if it would end this bloody boring conversation. "I was cuddling her. We were sleeping." Spike straightened. He was done explaining himself. "Not that I couldn't do more. Me and Nibblet, we're as thick as thieves, y'know. But I have more restraint than that. Not like some blokes that have to move to a different city to keep their pants zipped." Spike gave him a pointed look.

Angel stopped in front of his chair, their knees touching. "I am still your sire. I killed you once. I'll do it again." He leaned over to put his hands on Spike's shoulders. "Understand me, William?"

"Piffle. You wouldn't kill me."

"I could do worse."

"Like what?" Spike scoffed, but his demeanor was nervous. Angel leaned in closer, moving a hand to the back of Spike's neck to draw him near.

"I'm inventive." He whispered into his ear, then he nipped him slightly on the neck. Spike jumped. Angel stood back and laughed uproariously.

"Bloody hell! That's sexual harassment! That's incest! That's--"

"Too damn funny. Relax, William--"

"Spike."

"Spike, turnabout's fair play. You deserve it for trying to make me think you were sleeping with Dawn."

"I am."

"Don't start."

Spike merely rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should be saying that to you." He looked up the staircase that the two dark haired girls had just gone up. "Haven't you learned not to mess with slayers by now?"

"Haven't you?"

"I got over that a long time ago, Peaches. You're the one still carrying a bloody torch for one." He grinned maniacally. "Or two."

"Least I'm not a pedophile."

"Wait it out long enough and it's no longer a crime." He rose his eyebrows meaningfully. "Clear something up for me. . .you shagged her on her 16th or 17th birthday?"Angel glared stakes at his childe. "Don't get your poofy satin knickers in a twist. Me and the Nibblet just came down to visit."

Angel decided on a different tactic. "Nibblet. Hmm. You're going soft, William. Since when does the self-proclaimed 'Big Bad'_ snuggle?_"

"Least I can snuggle without losing my mind, getting some nasty rock demon to take out the world on a whim. I mean, no world -- no leather pants -- no hair gel -- no people-- no BLOOD!" Spike sighed loudly. " You're planning sucks. "

"No, you just summon big blue ones to zap everybody at the mall."

"You're the bloody bugger who took him to The Gap! What's a matter, Peaches? Didn't like his wardrobe?"

Angel sniffed. "At least I have wardrobe. Just how long have you owned those jeans?" He looked down his nose at his childe. "And for your information, the 80's look is over."

"Great, you've been reading Cordelia's bloody fashion magazines again."

"Hey! I happen to like Vogue."

"So you've bought a subscription?" Spike scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Does the word 'cheap' ring a bell?"

"I am not cheap! And at least _I_ have money!"

"You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because_ I_ spend mine, you old miser. Simple, really. Get money. Spend money. Do you follow me, poof, or do I need to draw you a bloody diagram?"

"Whatever."

"Fine. But don't come cryin' to me when some nasty ghosts start calling on you when you're trying to sleep on Christmas Eve, Scrooge."

"Ugh! Charles Dickens." Angel suppressed a shudder. " And that's Mr. Scrooge to you, William."

"Ahem." A small voice called from the top of the staircase.

"Nibblet." Spike's facial expression softened. "Thought you went to bed."

"Can't. Seems two vampires are arguing in the foyer and it echoes through the pipes."

"Sorry." Spike said shamefaced. "Go up to bed and get some sleep, sweet bit. I'll be up in a second."

"Alright, Thumper. Just remember if you can't say something nice. . ."

"Stake the bloody wanker? "The blonde vampire finished hopefully. He frowned thoughtfully. "Or is that if at first you don't succeed. . ."

"No, Spike! Don't say anything at all."

"Well? Where's the fun in that?" He asked impatiently.

"Spike!"

"Yes, dear." He said meekly. "Leave the door unlocked for me, please?"

"Of course." She looked at Angel. "He's tired and grumpy. He really didn't mean it." She didn't want Spike to be a little pile of ashes.

"It's okay, Dawn." Angel said, seeing fear in her eyes. "I'm used to Spike, I would never stake him." Then he muttered to himself. "Now torture. That's a whole different ball game."

"Heard that, poof."

"I know." Angel smiled darkly.

Dawn was confused. "Heard what?"

"Never mind." The two vampires said at the same time.

Angel scowled at Spike then. "What do you mean, leave the door unlocked? You are not sleeping with her."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Spike expelled a breath. "They say that the mind goes first."

"I need Spike." Dawn said quietly. Her blue eyes fastened on the shorter vampire as if he were her lifeline. "I can't sleep if he's not close by."

This was something Angel understood. "I guess it won't hurt."

Dawn beamed at Angel. Then she blew a kiss to Spike which he pretended to catch in his right hand and then pressed to his cheek. "I'll be up soon." He promised.

The young woman turned and walked back to her room. Angel glanced at Spike. "Say one word and I'll rip your bleedin' heart out and mash it to bits, poof." Angel turned away shaking his head and walked up the stairs. Spike put his right hand to his mouth, rubbing a cool finger across his lips, savoring an airy kiss.

*******

Upstairs, Faith was restless. She prowled her beautiful suite like a caged tiger. Seeing Dawn was unnerving. There was something about the young woman. An odd tingle she felt whenever they were together in the same room. She hadn't felt that tingle since she'd been around Buffy. Maybe that was it. Maybe she just reminded her of Buffy, because she was her little sister. Something tugged at her mind, telling her that she was missing someone, but before she could quite grasp it, she heard a sound from down the hall.

Quietly she slipped out of her room and into the hallway, staying in the shadows. Spike was carefully opening the door to Dawn's room. _What is he doing? He better just be checking on her._ As she watched, he silently stepped inside, pulling the door behind him. Narrowing her eyes she stealthily crept to the door and pushed it open just enough to see inside. Dawn was fast asleep in her bed, curled under the covers on her side. Faith felt a softening inside. Despite the feeling she got around the girl, she was kind of fond of her. Then she spotted Spike's pale form.

He had removed his coat and shirt and was now pulling off his socks and shoes. Her eyes widened as he then discarded his jeans on the floor. Faith couldn't help an admiring glance. She was on the path to redemption. She was not a Saint. He stood, head tilted to the side, in a pair of soft black cotton boxer-briefs. For a moment, she wondered if he had heard her or smelled her someway. But as she looked closer, she realized that he was staring at Dawn, watching her sleep. As she continued to watch, he gently pulled back the covers and climbed into bed with the girl.

He brushed her hair off her neck and spooned up behind her, curling an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. Faith bit her bottom lip. _Should I do something? I don't think Angel would like this._ Spike was nuzzling against the girl's neck. Faith reached for the stake in her back pocket. Spike licked Dawn's pulse point and she sighed in response, appearing to snuggle closer to her self-proclaimed protector. _What was wrong with Dawn? Her sister was a Slayer, she should have instincts or something! _Then, just as Faith was about to leave to get Angel, Spike vamped out.

Faith gripped the stake in her hand and stepped into the room. Spike's yellow eyes flashed as he spotted her. "Can I help you, pet?"

"Yeah, get off her before she wakes up covered in your dust." Faith said softly, but fiercely. She wasn't entirely sure that she was ready for this. It had been a long time since she had slayed, and Buffy had described Spike as a formidable opponent.

Spike turned to climb out of bed, but Dawn, in her sleep state, clung to his arm and gave a small whimper. He squeezed her gently. "Hold on, bit. Just going to get you a glass of water."

Suddenly he was standing in front of Faith, gripping the hand with the stake and backing her out of the door. He closed the door behind him. She smirked to cover her unease. "Nice undies."

"Thank you. Now, what part of I am her protector don't you understand?"

"The part where you vamp out and lick her neck." She said pointedly.

Spike sighed. "I vamp out because, one, I'm tired and it's more comfortable. And two, it makes her feel safe. She likes knowing she has the big bad on her side, y'know."

"And you lick her because . . . ?" Faith wasn't going to be pacified this easily. "What exactly does this protector thing entail?"

"Not what you're thinking." He said defensively. "I'm tired. I am going to bed. With Dawn." Spike spun on his heel and went back into the room. He didn't bother shutting the door, he knew Faith would follow. When she stepped back into the room, he was already tucked around the young girl, still in vamp face. While she tried to think about how to extricate Dawn, Spike nuzzled back into Dawn's neck, lightly nipping her ear, more for the dark slayer's benefit than as a natural part of their nightly ritual. Dawn reached behind her and rubbed her palm over his facial ridges, like she was scratching behind a puppy's ears, then settled back into peaceful slumber. Under Spike's watchful gaze, she slowly exited the room and closed the door.

That's when she backed straight into Angel's broad chest. 

  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	5. Daydreams

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Daydreams

Rating: R

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: Wouldn't you like to know?

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. I've thought long and hard about this one, and I need everyone's honest opinion, but please be gentle-I've forgotten the safety word. 

****************************************************************************************************

Angel's arms came around her waist to steady the dark slayer. "Faith. What are you up to?"

Coming from anyone else, it might have sounded accusatory and suspicious. Angel just sounded curious and bemused. She turned in his embrace to face him. "Checking on Dawn." She muttered, eyes downcast.

"And Spike?" He asked with a smile. 

She just nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable as his hands rested on her hips. She wasn't used to being touched, at least not in a nice way. She wasn't used to this much interaction with other people . . .or demons, for that matter. She wasn't used to holding stakes anymore. Which brought her to her top concerns. She wasn't used to being trusted. She wasn't used to being trustworthy.

"What is it?" Angel looked at her with his fathomless eyes, and she squirmed. "What's the matter? Is it Spike?" He questioned. "If he makes you uncomfortable . . ."

Faith shook her head and met his gaze for a second. "I guess, it's just . . .it's this. You." She gestured to where his hands rested lightly on her. She smirked. "Not used to family affection time."

"Oh, I see." It makes sense. She's been in prison. Not like they get with the hugs there. 

Faith waited for Angel to remove his hands and back away, giving her as much space as she needed, like he always did. Instead, she felt Angel's hands slide to her back, as he pulled her against his chest. He cradled her head with one hand and stroked the small of her back with the other. His chin rested on top of her silky hair, and he breathed her in. She stiffened, her hands trapped between them, not quite pushing, but still defensive.

"Angel? What are you doing?" She tried to laugh it off, but her voice caught as she spoke.

"It's called a hug. People do it all the time." He didn't let her go. Rather, he pulled her impossible closer, forcing her hands to raise to his shoulders. "It's okay, Faith. You have to learn to be in this world. To let people touch you. To let people in. You're not in jail anymore. You've paid for your sins. Now it's time to make up for them. But you have to learn how to care about people to do that. "

Her fingers dug into his shoulders. He could feel her heart rate speed up, the catch in her breath. She was afraid. And fighting it. Fighting him. "Sure, whatever. Hugging. Got it. Can you let go now?"

"Nope." He rubbed his cheek against her head, then leaned back a little to look in her face. Tears welled up in her eyes. She bit her lip. 

"Look, I appreciate the gesture and all, but I'm okay. You don't need to . . . cuddle me." She finished, pushing at him a little.

"You don't need to be 'okay', Faith." He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to hold you, whether you admit that you want me to or not. So you might as well hug me back and enjoy being taken care of for once." He felt her arms come around his neck as she pressed herself to him. He smelled her tears before he felt them seep into his shirt. "Shh, baby. I got you. I'm not going to let you go. Not this time." 

He held her for a long time while she cried. It wasn't a pretty cry. She wasn't used to letting emotion out in front of people. Certainly not while touching them. Her face, her voice, were used to holding back, and now her grief, her gratitude, her fear, her guilt all had to get past that barrier and come to the surface. She sniffled and made sobbing and choking sounds. Angel never said a word. After the first ten minutes or so, he sat down on the ground and cradled her against his chest as he would a small child. Eventually she cried herself into oblivion. She'd had a long day. The first day. But she'd made it. It was a good start. 

Angel stared at the door in front of him, wondering what was going on in there. He didn't really know Dawn. He had memories of her when she was younger, but they weren't real. He couldn't help feeling cheated. His intuition had never had the chance to get a real first impression of her and now, the memories filled him with a sense of affection that suppressed anything else he might have felt. Still, she seemed different to him now. He knew what it felt like to lose a sister. He even knew what it felt like to feel responsible for the loss. Tomorrow he would need to find time for them to talk.

As he shifted Faith's weight in his arms, his thoughts shifted to the other occupant of the room. Spike, on the other hand, he knew all too well. And he just didn't trust him. He didn't understand why Spike was so protective of the little girl. Well, actually she was fifteen now. The same age Buffy had been when he'd first kissed her. He planned to keep a close eye on Spike.

Gracefully he leaped to his feet and carried Faith into her room. He laid her gently on the bed. Then he carefully unlaced her boots and covered her small form with a blanket. He stood watching her. She was shaking slightly. And her breath still had a catch in it from her sobbing. He reached down and stroked her cheek, rubbing a lock of her hair between two fingers. She's strong. She'll come through this. Giving into temptation, he sat on the edge of the bed and buried his hands in her hair, spreading it around her on the pillow. His mind drifted back in time . . .

***~*flashback*~***

Angel watches as the slayer steps closer to him. I almost kissed her last night. Getting close is not an option. He steps back. She looks at him, hurt. "You don't trust me."

"It's not that." He desperately wants to explain. He's been tempted and that scares him. Telling her that she had any kind of power over him at all is not an option. But he can't leave. Buffy has instructed him to play along, no matter what. They have to find out the Mayor's plans.

"Hey, no problem. Join the club." She turns her back on him. Damn. What if we're wrong. What if she needs help? He steps closer to her, his hands falling on her shoulders. He stumbles with words that are meant to be comforting. She turns to him.

"Chump." She tosses a vial of blood on him and suddenly a shaman appears. She means to take his soul away. Rage pours through him as he tries to stop her, to get her to prove that she's better than this. Angel falls to the floor as the demon fights to come out and play. Buffy said play along. No matter what. Angel stops fighting and lets him out.

Vamping out, he leaps to his feet. Then he does what he's been dying to do since last night. He grabs Faith by the shoulders and pulls her against his body roughly. His mouth swoops down on her, tongues tangling. If kisses were fights, his kisses with Buffy were elegant fencing duels. His kiss with Faith was a bar brawl. When he's done, he hits her across the face for betraying him. They fight for a few minutes, with words and bodies. Soon he is down on the floor, Faith straddling him and holding a stake to his chest. He laughs. "I should've known you'd like it on top."

"You want to listen or you want to die?"

"As long as you're there," He gave her a sinful smile, and suddenly rolled his hips under her, grinding against her in a way that made her heart pause and her breath catch in her throat. "I mostly want you to wriggle. But, I'm listening."

He wasn't really. All he could think about were the muscled legs wrapped around him. He agreed to whatever it was she was blathering on about and she stopped talking. He caught her mouth in another crushing kiss. He tries to soothe his conscience. This is just to win her trust. She won't trust me if I don't give her something. But his inner voice wasn't buying. I don't think this is what Buffy had in mind when she told me to play along. Angelus laughed inside of him, telling him to shut up and enjoy it. And for the first time since he had last seen Darla, he listened to him.

He gracefully vaulted to his feet, carrying her with him. He slammed her back against the stone wall, rocking his hips against hers. She's panting in his ear. He stops kissing her, to slide his mouth over her jaw to her neck, licking her veins up to her ear. "You want me, slayer?"

"No." She fights back a moan. "Just a good lay." He keeps rocking his hips with hers, rubbing all the right spots.

"I don't think I believe that." He nips her ear and goosebumps cover her flesh. He reaches down and pulls off her shirt. Then he moves his mouth to her collar bone, licking softly and slowly. He changes the pace of his rocking, to something slower. More deliberate. Her thighs clench around him.

"Believe it." She buries her hands in his hair. She's resisting the inevitable. He nips at her skin, leaving a mark that she will remember for longer than it'll be seen. His hands clutch at her, stroking over her skin, kneading her, desperate to touch her. He kisses back up to her mouth.

"Liar." She's shuddering against him now. Her senses in an overloaded frenzy. Suddenly his demon needs to prove that he has some sort of power over this girl. He thrusts against her, straining inside his pants. Angel's conscience won't let him take her, he's not that far gone. But his demon is going to push as much as he can. He lowers her feet to the floor, and in a flash of movement maneuvers so that his back now leans against the wall and her back is pressed to his chest. He reaches around her as he sucks gently on her neck. One hand across her abs holds her in place.

The other is involved elsewhere. He runs his finger just under the waistband of her jeans. The muscles in her stomach jump. He whispers in her ear. "Something the matter?"

"N-no." She holds her breath for a beat. He waits for her to let it out before he unbuttons her jeans. Her hips thrust upwards. "Angelus!"

"Yes?" He intones slowly, his mouth moving to her ear. 

"N-nothing." She tries to control her breathing. He strokes two fingers down the fly, rubbing back and forth. Abruptly, he unzips them. She tries to move away, but he tugs her back harshly.

"Going somewhere?" He gently bites down on her neck, not quite breaking the skin. "Bad girl. You might have to pay for that later."

"Like hell I will."

"Then you can pay for it now." His hand slips inside her panties. Fingers rubbing against her slickness. He lifts his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. "Still going to deny that you want me?"

"Yeah. You're just a lay. That's all they ever are."

"But I'm not like the rest of them. You can't control me." His tongue stroked the shell of her ear. "And a part of you gets off on that."

"I don-"

"Shh. No more talking." One finger slides inside of her. "Unless you're screaming my name." His thumb rubs over her nub. "Which you will be."

And slowly he strokes inside of her and over her until he can feel her tensing. Just when she's about to go over the edge, he pauses. "Dammit, Angelus!"

"See? I told you that you'd be screaming my name." He moves once, sliding another finger inside. "Want me to finish, baby?"

"Yeah." She breathes, shaking.

"Then say you want me." He strokes a little, she bites her lip. "Say it."

"I want you. Angelus, please!" He speeds up his movement until she explodes in his arms. Her head rolls back. She's exhausted. He picks her up and carries her to his bed upstairs. Gently, he lays her down, spreading her hair over the pillow. Sitting down on the bed, he watches her sleep and wonders what he had just done . . .

***~*Present*~***

Angel wonders if she remembers all that happened between them those few days. Does she hate me for that? Does she think that I used her? Does she still feel the heat between us? He shouldn't be thinking these things. She was here to heal. And to find the path to redemption. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he headed for the door. Maybe patrolling would put his mind back where it belonged.

Faith shifted in her sleep. "Mmmm. Angel . . ." And she went back to sleep. Angel clenched his hands. Yep, time for a lot of killing things. Working out aggression, frustration . . .taking a cold shower . . . He left the room in a hurry, only stopping once, to pick up his favorite hurling axe on the way out of the hotel. He had two hours, if he was quick. Somebody better be doing something bad out there.

*********

It was morning, though the room was still dark from the heavy curtains covering the windows. Dawn was fighting wakefulness. Her bed had never felt so soft, like she was lying between silk sheets under a down comforter. Then she remembered. Oh yeah. Angel. L.A. Hotel Hyperion. She flexed and stretched a bit, eyes still tightly closed. She smiled, she could feel Spike wrapped around her. One of her legs rested between his thighs, his arm was draped over her waist and her hand was tucked into the small of his back. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his shocking blue eyes. 

"G'morning, little bit." He had been awake for about twenty minutes, watching her slumber. She was becoming more beautiful with each passing year. Already being her protector meant growling at leering young boys. Soon it would mean beating young man away from her with a stick. He grinned. Literally. He could feel his body stirring. Spike was an impulsive vamp. Any other time he had waken up with a sexy little brunette in his arms and an urge, he would have taken her before the thought that a morning shag would be good had fully registered. But this was Dawn and he was her protector.

"Morning." She started to disentangle herself from him. She wasn't embarrassed to wake up this way anymore, but sleeping entwined with a vampire and being entangled with one while awake were two different things. 

"And where are you going?" Spike protested, tightening his grip on her. For some reason he wanted to spend the rest of the morning sleeping. With her. "You're on a bleedin' break. Why get up so early?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Relax." She pushed out from under the covers and disappeared into the bathroom. After a moment he could hear the faucet running.

"Brush your teeth while you're in there, bit. I'm not sleeping with a girl in possession of killer morning breath!"

"Piss off!" Dawn laughed as she brushed her teeth. He knew her too well. She always headed straight for the Crest first thing in the morning.

When she came back into the room, he appeared to be sound asleep again. She stood next to the bed in one of Spike's shirts. Should I crawl back into bed? Or head downstairs and let him sleep alone for once? She bit her lip in confusion. Suddenly, Spike threw back the blankets, grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the bed on her back. When she squealed and tried to get up, he covered her body with his own, effectively pinning her to the mattress, and pulling the blanket up around them both. "You'll catch your death of cold standing about in that outfit, pet."

"You want me to take it off, then?" Her eyes widened in surprise and she clapped her hands to her mouth. Where had that come from?

"Maybe I do." He countered, pulling her hands away from her face and holding them above her head. He tilted his head to the side, examining her face for . . .something. She held her breath. What was he doing? "Your heart's beating so fast, platelet. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"I do." He smiled wickedly. Gently he pushed a thigh between her knees and then settled his hips between her legs. She gasped. He lowered his face until there was barely a breath between him.

She needed a way to break the tension. She leaned up and rubbed her nose against his. "Eskimo kisses." She smiled impishly.

"Those are nice." He returned them. Then looked deep into her eyes. "Real kisses are nicer."

"I w-wouldn't know." She licked her lips and he focused on them like a viper preparing to strike.

"Care to find out?"


	6. Wake Up Call

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Wake Up Call

Rating: R

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: Just like scenes for the next episode of Buffy, I ain't giving it up.

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. I've thought long and hard about this one, and I need everyone's honest opinion, but please be gentle-I've forgotten the safety word. 

****************************************************************************************************

Wesley cautiously stepped into the office, Cordy right behind him. He looked around a bit, and sat down behind his desk. Heaving a great sigh, he tried to appear cool and collected. A feminine hand gripped his shoulder. "Agghhh!" He spun around. "Oh, Cordelia."

"Don't worry. She's not here."

"Yet." He said grimly. Angel had discussed with him the fact that Faith would be living at the Hyperion for awhile, until she was assessed by the Watcher's Council. To be honest, he was not remotely comfortable with it. But he was a fighter for the side of good now. And that meant personal sacrifice. And he would rather be trapped in an elevator with Faith than give up his position now that he had it. He was finally proud of himself. Here, he fit in, he belonged. He was . . .family, here.

"I heard that she's not psycho anymore." Cordelia offered with a 'trident' smile. "Does that help at all?"

"Do you really think he can do this?" Wesley's hands gripped the edge of the desk. Angel would be here within half an hour. Would the dark-haired slayer be with him?

"He's Angel." She shrugged as she made herself a cup of coffee. "Tea?"

"Please." He leaned back into his chair. "Yes. But can anyone truly be reformed?"

"Do you mean redeemed?" She set his tea in front of him and sat down in a comfy chair, curling her feet underneath her. "Angel was."

"Yes, but he didn't have a soul. That's why he was evil. Thus, when given a soul, well, problem solved, so to speak." He leaned forward. "Faith was evil because she liked it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Cordelia's pretty face scrunched into her thinking lines. "From what I've seen, being a vampire takes the blacker part of your soul and goes from there. It's kind of like being drunk. You do things you don't do on a normal basis, but that are still within you to do."

"You think all people are capable of killing?" Wesley looked taken aback.

"Sure." She smiled simply. "Like you've never wanted to kill someone."

"Not a-" He paused, his thoughts drifting back to the rainy night that had caused all of this anguish. He pictured Faith and Angel struggling in the alley. His reason was blinded by images of the flames she had taunted him with while sitting on his lap. He had stood in that alley with a knife in his hand. "But there are some people-" She raised an eyebrow. "Giles. Tell me Giles could kill a human."

"He has." She looked at him. "First off, Ben, and before you tell me those were special circumstances, one word for you. Ripper."

"But surely, you don't think . . ." He shook his head. "But she's a little more than just capable of killing."

"She's been through a lot. She's confused. And being a Slayer, the constant icky demon killing, living in Buffy's shadow . . .I can see how she got tempted to the 'dark side' and all."

"So you think she's just more prone to her base urges?"

"I'm saying, Mr. Bates," Cordelia grinned. "We all go a little mad, sometimes."

************

Faith stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel she stood in front of the mirror and wiped away some of the mist. She peered at herself as she had once done in Buffy's skin. "Faith. Faith." She whispered. "I'm Faith." She quickly turned away from her reflection, dried off and climbed into clean jeans and a worn black tee shirt. She stepped into her bedroom, shaking out her wet hair. "I'm Faith."

"Thanks for clearing that up, pet." A lighter flared up. "Is this a smoking room? Hate to miss the opportunity to piss off, peaches."

"Spike." She said evenly, though she had been startled at first. He sat sprawled comfortably in one of the wing-back chairs. "What do you want?"

"To talk, luv. That's about all I do anymore. Though I wouldn't mind a bit more if you really want. Haven't had a good shag since I dusted my last girlfriend." He smirked. "Got over that whole blond thing real fast. You could almost say I'm all into brunettes now." He tilted his head and regarded her for a moment. "Must say that I liked the leather better. Seemed to fit you better."

She glared at him and sat in the chair across from him. "Make it quick."

"Why? You got something better to do? Maybe go downstairs and make everyone uncomfortable? Have a little tete-a-tete with Wesley?" Her mouth tightened into a thin white line and she looked down. "Didn't think so. I brought you a cup of coffee, I hope you like it black."

She looked puzzled as she noticed the cup on the small table beside her chair. She sniffed it cautiously. It smelled mouth-watering. She took a sip, then glanced at the vamp in the chair across the way. "Why?"

"Most humans aren't morning people. Not really one myself. I find they're more tolerable after a cuppa joe." He handed her his pack of smokes. "Now, have yourself one of those and get comfortable." He opened his mouth to continue when suddenly he froze and tilted his head to the side. After a moment, Faith could hear approaching footsteps. Then a voice calling out, "Spike?" Dawn.

"In here, Nibblet." He waited patiently as she let herself into the room. She was wearing a pair of Spike's jeans and a camouflage tank top. She carefully walked over and sat on the arm of Spike's chair. Faith noticed he placed a hand low on her back to steady her.

"Good morning, Faith." Dawn tried to ease her stance. She felt Spike's fingers gently combing through her hair against her back and it calmed her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock, D." She smiled at the girl. "What about you?"

Dawn nodded, lightly touching Spike's knee in thanks. "I was going to get some breakfast. Angel makes a killer omelette. Do either of you want to come with me?"

Spike snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She giggled and pretended to struggle. "I was just going to have you." 

He almost already had. Suddenly she became still in his arms, her stomach muscles contracting in the most pleasant way. She was back in time to this morning. He had been about to kiss her. She was sure of it. Then, lightning quick, he seemed to come to his senses and he had jumped out of bed, proclaiming he needed a shower.

I almost already had. He had stayed in the ice-cold shower for nearly half an hour. Of course, it wasn't her in particular. When you keep waking up to a warm, sweet-smelling body nestled against you, reactions were bound to happen, he told himself. That's all it was. "Faith and I were just fixing to have a talk. Why don't you go see if the Poof will get you some breakfast. He makes good eggs." He shoved her off his lap, though gently. "Go on, bit. You can bring me back a mug of blood, if I'm not down there before you finish."

"Um, ok. Faith, do you . . .want anything?" Dawn really wanted Faith to like her and she hoped she didn't sound like a dweeb. 

"I'll be down for some of those eggs in a minute, girlfriend." She gave the girl a warm smile. Dawn left the room as quietly as she had come. Faith turned back to the blonde vampire as she lit a cigarette. "You were saying?"

"Stay the hell out of my bedroom."

***********

Dawn giggled she heard Spike order Faith to keep out of their bedroom. She had been aware of Faith checking up on them last night. But she knew that Spike would take care of it. He always did. She headed down the stairs, her thoughts still on her would-be protector. 

They had become fast friends. Partners in crime, so to speak. Lately, though, things were different, tenser. She sensed some underlying restlessness about him that she didn't fully understand. But it gave her the shivers sometimes. She paused halfway down the main staircase. Angel stood at the bottom, his head cocked to one side. He hadn't turned to acknowledge her, so he must be listening to something else. She stayed still for a moment and she heard it, too. Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia. They were talking about a shower and . . .horror movies? Dawn looked back at the broody figure in front of her. A wicked smile covered her face. 

Carefully she tip-toed down the steps until she was a breath behind him. She silently counted to three and them pounced on him, reaching for his ticklish spot as she knocked him off his feet. 

"What in the hell!" He landed with a loud thud and a priceless look of shock. Then he burst into helpless laughter as Dawn kept tickling him. "S-stop! H-help, please!" 

Dawn smiled and finally relented. "Do you admit defeat?"

"For now. But revenge will be mine. Just you wait." He conceded, tucking an arm around her waist as she sat beside him on the floor.

"I want eggs." She smiled impishly. "And pancakes."

"Hey, I want eggs, too!" Cordy called.

"And maple syrup!"Wesley addded.

"And bacon?" Gunn asked. The trio stood in the doorway watching their former boss rolling about on the floor like a kid, and promising breakfast like a short-order cook. For a moment, they forgot about Faith and the good fight. It was good to be happy and hungry for right now. Angel smiled at his friends.

"Sure. But you're all helping." He climbed to his feet and offered Dawn a hand. 

"Is Faith awake?"

"Yeah. Said she'd be down in a little bit. She's talking to Spike." Angel nodded. They all headed downstairs. Wesley was the last to join them. Nobody saw the look of fear on his face.

***********

"You wish." Faith grinned, taking a hit off her smoke. "I have one word for you blondie. Jail-bait. That's all I got to say."

"I told you. There's nothing going on between platelet and me. I'm her protector. And that's that." He put out his cigarette.

"Protector doesn't necessarily mean no nookie, and you know it. Oldest trick in the book if you ask me." She drained the last of her coffee.

"Nobody did, luv." He locked eyes with her. "I meant it though. Stay out of my bedroom. Nothing comes between Nibblet and me and lives to tell the tale."

"Gotcha." She settled back. She kind of admired his grit, even if he was a vampire. And anyone who looked after Dawn was good in her book. Spike took a sip of his own coffee. "So, how long have you been in love with her?"

Spike spit coffee all over the carpet.

"Maybe you should stay out of my bedroom, too. I liked that carpet."

***********

The mug crashed to the floor. "Wesley! Are you ok?" Cordelia cried from the living room where they were all eating.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Sorry." He called back.

Cordelia looked over to Angel. "Go say something to him. You're not going to have anything left to eat off of."

Angel entered the kitchen quietly. The young English man was sitting on a chair, surrounded by broken glass. He was breathing shallowly, and his face was unnaturally pale. "Wes, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. I-" He sighed. "I'm a little nervous. That's all."

"Look. Wes, you don't have to do this." Angel leaned against the side of the table. "I appreciate you're going along with this, but really, if you need to get out of here, go."

"I don't have to leave. I can do this." He persisted stubbornly.

"Listen. I'm not suggesting you quit. I'm saying take a few days off. Hell, take a vacation. Get out of here." Angel smiled. "Besides, my other dishes are going to need therapy at the rate you're going."

"I, but I just think . . ."

"Listen. Take Cordy and Gunn and go. Go to Sunnydale if you need to be useful. She'll do better without the crowds, I think." When Wesley started to protest again, he put a hand on his shoulder and added. "You're going to hurt things here more than help anyway. I don't think she's ready to face what she did to you."

"Alright then. We'll go." He nodded his head, still feeling guilty, but relieved. He stood up and picked up his coat.

"Uh, Wesley--"

"No, it's ok, Angel, I understand." He edged towards the door.

"No, Wes-"

"I'm sure there's some helpless in Sunnydale." He put his hand on the handle.

"Wes-"

"We can fight the good fight outside of L.A. !" He started to open it.

"Wesley!"

"Oh!" He jumped back from the door as if Angel had yelled 'SNAKE!!' "What?"

"You can finish your breakfast first."

"Oh. Right then. Breakfast." He still wasn't hungry. "Maybe just some coffee?"

Angel wordlessly handed him a styrofoam cup and went to join the others.

************

Spike lay on his bed, pondering what the brunette slayer had said. "Love?" He hadn't loved anyone since . . .Buffy. Well. It was easy to see that the way he felt for Buffy had nothing to do with what he felt for the Little Bit. But before Buffy there had been Drusilla. Now, there was a problem. That was a little similar. 

There were times, when he swept Dawn up in his arms, twirling her around and walking her through the graveyard, her dark hair swinging over his arm, that he felt like his old self again. He felt strong. Powerful. And he didn't want to lose that. Ever. But was it love? She was too young. She was almost sixteen. A week from tomorrow.

His brows knitted together. He should get her something special. A wicked voice deep inside him had a few suggestions. He tried to ignore them. He would take her out. They could have dinner. And go dancing. He'd love to show off. Maybe they'd take Peaches along. He could find ways to devil him the whole night. And Nibblet would help. She had a real ornery streak to her. 

"Spike?" A soft voice said.

"Bloody hell!" It was Dawn. She was getting better and better at sneaking up on him. "What's up, Nibblet?"

She hopped up on the bed beside him. "I brought you some breakfast." She handed him the mug, quickly. It was so warm it had almost burned her skin. He took it from her.

"Didn't burn yourself, did you?" He asked as he sipped it. It was hotter than usual.

"No! Well, maybe just one finger, a little." She held up the reddened digit for his inspection.

"That won't do, pet." He took her hand. Then he raised his eyes to meet hers. Slowly he pulled her hand toward him. He took her finger in his cool mouth, his tongue easing the hurt, then gently suckling. She gasped.

"S-spike . . ." He let her go. Did she even understanding the significance of that act? Did she feel the tension between them growing day by day?

"So, what shall we do today, bit?"

"Cordy's going to take me shopping before she leaves. She and Wesley and Gunn are going to visit Sunnydale."

Spike nodded. "Keeping 'em away from Faith, is he?"

"I think so." She admitted. 

"Hey, chin up, platelet. We're not going back." He assured her. "Tell you what. When you get back from your shopping trip, you can take me up on my offer." 

"Which one?" She stared at him, and for a moment they thought about his other offer. Would you like to? Then he shook it off. 

"Want to learn how to hotwire a convertible?"


	7. Dawn and Out

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Dawn and Out.

Rating: R

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: If you can find the inside joke, I'll tell you.

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. I've thought long and hard about this one, and I need everyone's honest opinion, but please be gentle-I've forgotten the safety word. 

****************************************************************************************************

Angel slowly stretched his arms above his head. It was only a little after midnight, and the hotel was quiet. Dawn and Spike had retired to their room, saying something about playing a game. He didn't know what to make of his childe's relationship with Dawn. He knew that Spike had strong protector instincts, he'd seen it time and time again with Drusilla. He just never thought that they would apply to a human. And there was a tension there. Sometimes it was so thick Angel could smell it, taste it. It harkened to his darker urges. An almost forgotten scent that brought back the old times, making Angelus sit back inside his body, inhale and grin in remembrance, while Angel's soul tried to repress.

Faith had gone to shower. She had trained for four hours, pushing herself to her limits. She told him it was to prepare herself after being lazy for so long. Angel suspected that she was trying to work herself into a state of exhaustion to keep herself from thinking. He had used that technique often enough to know it didn't work. He would go check on her later to make sure that she was ok. Yeah, that was why he was going to go see her. Out of friendly concern.

Wesley and the rest of them had left for Sunnydale shortly after breakfast. Wesley was eager to get out of town, and Gunn was anxious to see what a Hellmouth was like. Cordy seemed to be glad to get a paid vacation. Angel knew that the Scoobies could handle themselves, even without Buffy, but it wouldn't hurt to have the Fang Gang's assistance for a little while. He had instructed Gunn to place some flowers on Buffy's grave for him. He mourned the death of the Slayer and his former love. But it didn't consume him the way leaving her had. Somehow, her death released him from the pain that had begun to feel as much a part of him as Angelus. In some ways, he was relieved for Buffy's sake. She had worked hard for the good fight. Now she could rest. In death, she could be a normal girl. Find some peace, something life had always denied her.

He trudged up the stairs to Faith's room, hesitating only a moment before he knocked. Maybe they could make coffee and talk. She still hadn't told him what Lorne had said. Or they could watch a movie and not talk. Just enjoy companionable silence between friends. "Faith? How's it going?"

He pushed her door open when she didn't answer. She couldn't still be in the shower, he would be able to hear the water running. Maybe she was taking a bath? Or getting dressed? His body tightened in response to his thoughts. He pictured himself entering the steamy room. Her hair damp and clinging to the back rim of the tub. She'd ask him to wash her back. He'd remove his shirt so it wouldn't get wet. He'd run his hands over her slick skin . . .He shook his head. He couldn't entertain those thoughts. He had to focus on helping her, being there for her. Not seducing her, being on top of her . . .Bad Angel!

He walked into her bedroom. The room was dark and chilly. The bathroom door was wide open. Nobody home. He turned to the source of the chill. The window was open. Faith was gone.

**********

Dawn carefully stuffed the last items into her bookbag, looking nervously over her shoulder to where Spike was standing looking out the window and smoking a cigarette. "Ok, I'm ready."

Spike continued to stare out the window, his attention caught by something moving in the shadows. As he watched, Faith turned into a back alley and disappeared. Well, that should upset Peaches. Hope she doesn't kill anybody, wind up in the clink again. She was growing on me. Dawn called his name softly, bringing his attention back to the misadventure at hand. "What'cha got in the bag, bit? We're going for a little grand theft auto, not a slumber party."

"Stuff."

"Well, that was descriptive."

"You're on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Nibblet." His voice held a tone of warning.

"You wanna know what's in the bag?" Dawn rolled her eyes. She tossed it to him, Spike was about to delve inside -- his curiosity was peaked. "I just needed some female items and I was trying to be discrete." 

Spike stopped, cigarette dangling in his mouth. "Female items you say, bit?" He handed it back to her as if the bag contained potpourri, Christmas ornaments, and other things a demon didn't want to touch. "You can have that right back."

"You're embarrassed." She grinned wickedly.

"Am not."

"Are two."

"Am not." He held out his hands again, demonly honor was at stake. "Lay it on me, bit. Whatcha got in there? Pink boxes with silly chits runnin' in fields of daisies? I can take it! Let me see."

"No. You'd probably faint."

"I do not faint!" His voice had graduated to a full blown yell.

"Are you trying to bring Angel up here?"

"No." He hissed. 

"Fine. Then don't worry about it, it's just menstruation."

"Don't say that word!"

"Menstruation?"

"Bloody Hell."

" There's nothing to be upset about, Spike."

"Nothin' to be upset about." Spike muttered, sliding out the window, Dawn in tow. "Like havin' my hands full of tampons and lipstick happens everyday. Menstruation, my bum." No wonder Darla and Drusilla were so thrilled to be vampires when it came to that aspect. Damned if he wanted to talk about it though. When he was alive couldn't' imagine a lady of his acquaintance speaking about such things. And he wasn't her bleedin' girlfriend. He was a demon. A manly demon. High time she treated him as such.

"Did you say something?" 

"No."

**********

"Spike? Dawn?" Angel knocked on the door. "You in here?" So help him, if he found them in a compromising position. . .well, 'Spike' would have to find a new nickname. "I'm coming in!" He quickly opened the door to find -- an open window.

Angel let out a small sigh of disgust. It wasn't enough that they wanted to go off without him, they had to sneak out behind his back. There was only one solution. 

He'd have to go on a search. Angel exited the room and grabbed his coat off a chair in the hallway. He slipped it on and thought lovingly about his car. There was something about driving the big machine that relaxed him. Made him feel powerful and in control. He imagined sitting on the leather seats, sliding his hand along the smooth dash, or tuning the radio to his favorite classical music station. Yes, everything would be alright.

Angel pulled open the door of his garage. All he found was a minuscule pool of oil. His face darkened. "Dammit!" His eyes drifted the Wesley's scooter which occupied one corner. "Least I don't have to wear that pink helmet again."

********

Faith tossed back the rest of her Corona and put the lime in her mouth. She set it back on the table and made her way to the center of the dance floor. She hadn't done this in so long. She let the beat of the music seep in her ears and enter her mind. It felt so good, to move along with the force of the music. She let her body go, moving in time to the music. 

The only other time she felt like this was when she was slaying. It only happened with a routine pack of vamps or something else that was of the ordinary. She loved it, becoming a force of nature. Not in control of her own body. "Hey," A smarmy voice said.

Just like that her mindless dance was obliterated. "Hey." She said, turning her back on him.

"What's your name?"

She whirled around, her hair resembled a black cloud. "Look, buddy, I don't feel like company right now. So you can leave me alone?"

"Sure thing." He said, backing away.

Faith grinned as she let the beat dictate her movements once more.

*********

"So, how does it feel to be bad, bit?" Spike ran his hand along the top of his car door as they sped through the darkened streets. He waited for her to gush and thank him for taking her along. He knew she had an ornery side, he was beginning to think she may have a wild side as well.

"Kay, I guess." Dawn feigned disinterest as she sat next to him, looking at the store fronts as they whizzed by.

"What?"

"Can we go to a club?"

"Uh, I'm a bit old for those dance clubs you can get into." He imagined a throng of teenagers writhing to a boy band and shuddered. 

"What about the ones you go to?"

Spike cast her a sidelong glance. "Ask away, bit, I know you're dying to."

"I want to go to a club, Spike. Please? Can we?'

"No. You're a young girl, you shouldn't be in places like that."

"And you should?"

"I'm a demon, I'm already corrupted."

"I know." She grinned. "But you sound like Angel." He glared at her . "What? You do. You sound exactly like him." She looked thoughtful. "Though you're probably saying that cuz you don't think you can get me in."

"I could get you in anywhere if I've a mind to." Spike said indignantly. "What club are you thinking of? I'm not taking you to strip club."

Dawn's eyes rounded. "You mean with naked men?"

Spike burst out laughing. "Plenty of those in L.A., I imagine. I was speaking of lady ones though." She gave him a dirty look. "I've never been to one with male strippers, but why don't you ask Angel to recommend one to you." 

She laughed a little, not sure if he was kidding. "Oh! How about that one?" Dawn pointed and Spike pulled over and into the parking lot. Her eyes were glinting with excitement. Dammit, she'd played him again. He was wrapped around her fingers. 

"Listen to me, platelet. The only way we're going in is if you do everything I tell you, no questions." He reached over and took her chin in his hand. "Understand?"

"Completely." She breathed, mesmerized by his face. "Whatever you say."

His eyes began to burn with intensity. "Are you sure you should be making that kind of promise to me?"

"I trust you." She nodded, waiting for him to shake off the spell, go back to being her protector. Her babysitter. His eyes didn't change. Abruptly he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the car. He held her gaze for a second more before he turned and dragged her towards the club.

"Good." Was his only reply.

The bouncer gave them the once over. He was a broad young man, wearing the quintessential baggy pants, wife-beater tank top, and baseball cap. "I.D."

"Sorry mate. Ain't got any." He pulled Dawn close to him, nuzzling her neck in an unconcerned way as if he were much more interested in the brunette at his side than the man standing in his way.

"Then get lost." The bouncer crossed his beefy arms over his chest.

Spike stepped closer to him, putting Dawn behind him. Then he flashed his demon face. "Are you sure you want to piss me off, mate?"

The bouncer shifted his hat a little to reveal two small red horns. "Not impressed."

Spike scowled and glanced back at Dawn who gave him a wide-eyed look. He released her hand. "I left my smokes in the car, luv. Be a good girl and go get them for me, would you?" She shrugged and headed back to the car to get them. Spike reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. He quickly handed it to the bouncer who graciously stepped out of the way.

"I didn't see them, Spike. Did you check your coat pocket?"

"Right you are, pet. They were right here the whole time." He held his arm out to her. "Ready to have some fun?"

She looked at him suspiciously, but accepted his arm and walked into the club, her bookbag, almost forgotten in the Angelmobile, in tow.

********

Angel swerved suddenly as a pink convertible pulled dangerously close to him at the stop light. "Hey stranger, you looking for a party?" It was a car full of young men.

"I kinda have one." Angel shrugged, confused.

"It's dangerous to be traveling in one of those." Another of them offered. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, we can put your . . .moped in the back end."

"Among other things." One of them snickered under his breath.

Angel thought it over. He really hated Wesley's moped. And he really loved convertibles. Maybe they could help him. "Hey, do you know of any clubs or bars . . .that someone like me . . .would go . . ."

"I told you he was one!" The guy in the back seat shouted. "Just look at his coat!"

"You . . .know what I am?" He knew there were a lot of vampires in L.A. but he never thought the general population was so aware.

"So, what do you say, handsome, are you coming with us? I know just where to go."

Angel shrugged. Why not. He could get around faster. And he wouldn't have to pay Wesley for the gas money. "Sure." They pulled over to the side and put the moped in the trunk, securing it with a length of rope.

"So where were you headed, honey?"

These guys were awfully friendly and . . .happy. He hoped they weren't taking drugs. Vampire groupies . . .you never know. "Well, I'm looking for Faith, Dawn and Spike."

"We can't help you with the faith part, and dawn's not for a couple hours. But we know where you can find some spikes. " The men exchanged looks. "There's a couple of clubs a few blocks up that you should feel right at home at.

Angel wasn't sure how they knew Spike. But if they could help him find his car, he was all for wherever they were headed.


	8. Midnight Madness

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Midnight Madness

Rating: R

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: 

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

Warning: I'm afraid this will have to be the last part. I haven't had any feedback for the last three or four parts. Hello? Is anyone out there? dejected Maybe this piece isn't worth the effort, and I should spend my energy on another story. 

****************************************************************************************************

Faith rocked her body to the steady sounds of "California Love". She ignored just about everybody to dance with the beat of the crowd. She could feel the energy of the people around her rushing over her body in waves. In this moment, she was in the constant ebb and flow of life. In this instant, she wasn't out of place, she wasn't even a person. She was a force of nature, a glimmery haze of light and power, without focus, without pretension, without pain.

Pain. Pain was prison. Pain was thinking about Buffy. Pain was looking at Dawn. Pain was Angel. When it came right down to it, she owed him her life. He had made it possible for her to step away from the pain, yet he increased it. He helped her stay on the right path. He was the embodiment of good, a warrior for the powers, hero of the helpless, the vampire with a soul. As all that was good about "fighting the good fight", he was temptation personified. Yet, he had a dark side. One that she had occasion to meet. A dark side sitting just under his skin, too close to the surface. A dark side, that just like her, was a force of nature. And as all that was wicked, wanton, and dark, he was temptation as well.

Which is why Faith knew that she couldn't touch him. She knew that she couldn't let herself be tempted. She had come too far. She also knew that the good fight needed their warrior. She bit her lip. Not that she knew that if she were to . . .touch him, that his soul would be in any danger. It was pointless to wonder. He didn't want her. He just wanted to save her. To him, she was no different than the countless, blurry faces he rescued everyday. He was her rescuer, her savior, too. And her penance was to look at him every day, want him, and do nothing about it , except feel grateful. To be honest, it grated against her nerves. For once, Faith, the rogue slayer, would want, but not take. Not have. She closed her eyes. Now was not the time for self-reflection and pity. Now was the time to blow off steam and forget the world. It wasn't like she was going to have to confront him tonight.

*********

Lindsey McDonald stared at the young man dubiously. "You're sure you can do this?"

"No problem." He flashed the lawyer a confident grin and gave silent thanks to glamours and their ability to mask insecurities. Dimitri was fifth in a sacred line of Russian sorcerers. Unfortunately, he was still an apprentice, which meant his spells did not always go as planned. He'd offered his services to Wolfram and Hart in order to prove himself to his family. "You just want a simple 'truth' spell, right?"

"That's right. We want a whole of revelations going on at the bar. That way the drinkers will bond and most importantly go there more often and spend a lot of cash."

"I can do that." Dimitri knew he could, barring any unforseen problems.

"Good." Lindsey gestured to the various bottles of wine and casks of beer. "Go to it."

He rolled up sleeves and ran a pale hand through his hair. "Casting. Right. Okay." He turned to the alcohol and began to chant in Latin. The bottles began to glow. Lindsay looked on with a satisfied smirk. This little investment was sure to bring big returns for the firm, and with that, big perks for him. Yes, this meant a new company paid for car. It was a good night to be, as the firm put it, morally ambiguous.

*******

"Just stick with me, and stay away from the bar, lil' bit. And we may come out of this night intact." Spike slid into a booth in the back corner of the club. He eyed her carefully. She was sitting rigidly straight, shifting her weight back and forth. "Relax. Kick back. Stop squirming."

"Actually, I'll be right back." Dawn started to climb out of the seat. Spike put his foot on the seat beside her and grabbed her wrist in both hands.

"Hmm, that's funny." One hand circled her wrist, while he used the thumb of the other to stroke small circles on her palm. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave."

"I don't remember asking." He didn't budge. "C'mon, Spike. Lemme go! I have . . .stuff . . .to do." She grabbed her backpack and raised it to indicate what 'stuff' she was talking about. He grinned at her and moved his foot out of her way.

"Just don't take too long." He warned her. "I don't want to have to come in after you." He smiled, she was blushing. "What do you want to drink?"

"Screw driver?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a cola, sweet." He raised his eyebrow. Ah, what the hell. They were out to have a good time, and as long as she was with him, nothing was going to happen to her. "Feel like being bad, do we?" She nodded emphatically. "Alright then. It'll be here by the time you get back." Dawn stood up, but Spike, who still held her wrist, tugged her toward him. He bent down and nipped a knuckle. "As will I."

Dawn was shaking as she ran for the bathroom. She strode quickly into a stall and locked it, leaning her head against the door. What was going on with him? What was going on with her? She shook her head. Then she pulled her shirt over it. She summarily stripped and began digging an entirely different outfit out of the bag. Did she want to be bad? Oh yes. She was sixteen at midnight tonight, which was in . . . (checking her watch) OH! Twenty seconds. It was time that she had some real fun.

*******

Angel climbed out of the car in the parking lot. He had spotted his car while they were flying down the highway. He had to admit that he was glad they had found it when they did. The car hadn't seemed that crowded when they had first invited him into it, but somehow or another, he kept coming into contact with its occupants. He could almost swear they were a little too friendly. And happy.

He carefully maneuvered the moped into the backseat of his convertible. Looks like Spike and Dawn were inside. He knew that Spike was the only one audacious enough to take his car, and he knew that Dawn didn't go anywhere at night without Spike. He tried to retain some amount of self-righteous indignation about their unusual relationship. He knew that most likely their relationship was innocent. And even if it was starting to become more, he really had no right to talk. Buffy had been sixteen when they had started dating. Hell, he had slept with her on her seventeenth birthday. And technically, Dawn wasn't human. Still, Spike had no soul. It should have made a difference. It didn't. He wasn't sure why he trusted Spike with Dawn. But he did. Soul or no soul. Chip or no chip. Spike would look after his own, and Spike considered Dawn his.

He understood why they were inseparable. He understood that they had leaned on each other after the death of Buffy. He understood that Spike protected Dawn when she needed security the most. He understood that Dawn loved Spike, the Powers only know why. He even understood the cuddling that went on. He could NOT understand why they had to be inseparable in HIS car! 

He walked past the bouncer and into the club. His eyes scanned the dance floor for any sign of the dynamic duo. His eyes lit on an attractive brunette, decked out in leather. She was dancing to the music like a wild thing, ignoring the crowds around her. She seemed to exude pure sexual prowess. He felt his body responding to the sway in her hips, the power that charged the air around her. She turned and he could see her face. It took him a moment to register who it was. 

He ran to the bar. "Vodka. Neat." The bartender had no sooner placed the glass in front of him then he had it raised to his lips. By The Powers that Be, that was Dawn!

*********

At the other end of the bar, Faith looked on as the bartender set her up with four tequila shots. She gave the frat boys next to her a cocky grin. "You sure you want to bet on this, boys?"

The leader of the motley group sneered at her. "You sure you can out drink me, honey?"

"I'm sure." Faith drawled, trying to hide her grin. The guys had pestered her since she sat down on the bar. They asked her to let them buy her a drink, or dance, or other things that she had no intention of doing. She challenged the leader, Blaine or something to a 'drink off.' She'd drink him under the table and collect her twenty bucks. His pals had slapped him on the back and he'd cockily asked her for her phone number instead of the twenty bucks when he won. Blame, Lame, Plain or whatever the hell his name was, lucked out. She couldn't kill humans anymore, maybe just a little maiming. Bad Faith! Not that he didn't deserve it. 

Blaine picked up his first shot and so did Faith. She licked her wrist and poured salt on it and so did he. They both downed them at once and bit down on a lime taken from a small bowl. She grinned as she reached for her second. They repeated the process three more times. Blaine swayed a little on his feet. Faith was still sober. Gotta love that supernatural constitution. The bartender poured four more shots. The frat rat downed another shot as did Faith. He sucked on his lime and then held out his hand. "Do you know why I really drink?"

"Because your daddy gave you too much growing up and you're just a macho schmuck?"

"No." He shook his head. It felt.. . fuzzy. "Because I have a very small-" he leaned over and pulled at the waistband of his jeans. 

"No need to finish that thought." Faith tossed back another shot. Blaine reached for his next one, dribbling it down the side of his mouth. She did another shot and then another. The young man had one more, before he looked at his best friend. "Did you know I slept with your girlfriend?" His friend blinked. "She has the ugliest mole on her inner thigh. Gyugh! I nearly lost my lunch when we did it on your desk and I got an eyeful of that."

The other frat boy proceeded to ball up his fist and punch Blaine in the nose. He fell on the ground, blood streaming from his nose.

Faith grinned, feeling a little disoriented. She knelt by Blaine's motionless but still alive body. "Can I have my twenty bucks now?" No answer. "That was rude." She reached over and pulled his wallet out from his jeans. She extricated a twenty and put it back. She looked up to see more fighting among the fraternity brothers. "Why do I always get involved in fights?" 

She was about to intervene and keep the peace when she saw something very strange at the other end of the bar. Angel was drinking. . .and taking his coat off?

***********

Dawn closed her eyes and let the music guide her steps. She was glad she'd talked Spike into this. She was about to turn around when a cool hand grasped her forearm. "Spike." She said, confident it would be her protector and regular pain in the ass. 

"Guess again." She opened her eyes to see Angel. He looked angry. There was a small vein in his face that was nearly popping out. Then he threw his coat over her.

"Hey! I'm not a coat rack!" She threw it on the floor.

"That's wool!" Angel groused, bending over and picking it up. He looked at her revealing outfit. She wore a leather mini skirt and a backless top held together by one string that looked like a second skin. "You might as well be naked." Then he got a funny look on his face.

"I'm not naked. I'm just having some fun, Angel." Her chin jutted out. "Spike said it was okay."

"What did I say, bit?"

"That I could come here and dance." 

Spike looked her up and down. "Is that what you had in that book bag?"

"Yup." She looked apprehensive.

"You don't look half as slutty as Buffy did when she wore it."

"HEY!" Angel and Dawn cried. 

Angel shook his head, trying to clear it. "She can't be wearing that in public. She's a child!"

The blond vampire smirked. "Not anymore."

Angel tried to reason with the young woman. "Do you know what men think about when they look at you dressed like that? They want to dance with you, put their hands on your hips and guide them to their own. They want to get you alone in a darkened corner of this smoky bar and whisper in your ear decadent things they'd like to do to you." His voice deepened. "They want to slide a knee between your-"

"That's quite enough of that kind of talk, poof." Spike said angrily, as he stepped behind Dawn, placing his arms protectively around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. "And I'm the one you call the pedophile."

Angel still stared at Dawn dreamily, he hadn't heard a word his childe had said. "I know it's the first thing I thought when I saw your dressed like that." He clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, God! I said that out loud." He reached out to Dawn in supplication. "I'm so sorry, Dawn. I'm not that kind of man. Well, yes, maybe I am sometimes. If you only knew the things I'd like to do with you." He was shocked by his own words. He slapped his own hand. "Argh! I keep saying these things. I need to stop this!" 

By now Spike was seething. "Dawn is mine! Keep your filthy mouth and mind to yourself!" He watched as Angel looked at Dawn and continued smacking his own hand. "Stop thinking about her like that! That's my job!" Spike turned Dawn, who was wide eyed, to face him. " I didn't mean that! I wouldn't get you in a dark corner, I was thinking more along the lines of a hotel suite. Or earlier, I was thinking about the two of us in the back of the poof's convertible." He slapped his own hand, he couldn't meet her eyes. "I need another bloody drink."

Angel made a moue of disgust. "Oh, God, You two didn't. . . in my car did you? That would never come out of the leather interior. Leather stains you know!" Angel looked down at his sedate black trousers and brushed away a speck of lint sadly. "I miss leather."

"Excuse me." The blue eyed demon turned to see a preening man appear at Angel's shoulder. 

"Oh, hi, Jordan." Angel said. Dawn and Spike looked at him in askance. "He gave me a ride here."

"Wasn't the ride I was hoping to give you, dearie." He smirked. Angel's brow furrowed. 

Spike snorted and sneered at Angel. "Always expected that of you, peaches." 

Jordan eyed Spike. "Though you've got very good taste, dearie. He's simply yummy."

The younger vampire grinned, liking any compliment. "Think I'm better looking than the poof?"

"I think it's a toss up."

Dawn grinned. "Here, here!" Both vampires pinned her with an intense gaze. Dawn looked at the bar longingly. She wanted another screwdriver. 

Angel was sick of this. "I'm taking Dawn home."

Spike stepped in front of her. "Like hell you are! I bloody well know what you're planning to do with her when you get her alone."

"And you aren't planning it? You sleep with her."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." He scowled. "Get your own girlfriend, Peaches. I'm sick of you taking mine. Oh, I have an idea! I'll pick out a girl I don't give a flying rat's ass about and I'll pretend to like her so you can steal her away. Alright? Will that work?" 

Angel blinked. "I don't steal women away. I'm just cuter so naturally they-" 

Faith joined the mix. She gave Dawn a thumbs up for her outfit and then she smiled at both vampires. "You two are fighting. . .AGAIN?" She rolled her eyes. "Do everyone a favor and get the sexual tension over with. Just go for it so we don't have to hear you two whining." 

"I knew it!" Jordan crowed. "The coats, the cheekbones, the hair gel. . .both of you are too good looking to be straight.

Faith leaned back and looked at Angel's backside. "Nice ass." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I heard that. It wasn't only in my brain was it?" Dawn shook her head sadly.

"Lot of that goin' around, luv." Spike drawled. Then he turned around. "What do you think of mine?"

"Very nice, too."

"Not you, Jordan."

"Oh. Sorry."

  
  


  
  



	9. Liar Liar

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Liar, liar . . .

Rating: R

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: As if you didn't know.

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

Thanks: I feel so loved. Thanks for the feedback guys! It really helps me out. Please, please, keep it coming!

****************************************************************************************************

Dimitri put the finishing touch on the spell, binding it. He turned to the lawyer. "Job completed."

Lindsey poured a glass of newly magicked brandy. He plunked it down in front of the young Russian sorcerer. "Bottoms up."

"What?" He furrowed his brow.

"I want to make sure it works." Lindsey smiled grimy.

"O-ok." He took a sip of the drink. "There."

"Now what all does this spell really do?"

"It intensifies emotion. The more intense the emotion, the bigger the urge to 'share' it. Your basic truth spell." Dimitri smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm too scared to screw you over."

Lindsey nodded his head, pleased. It seemed to be working quite well. "Any negative side effects?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend ignoring the urge to tell the truth."

"Why is that?"

"The more you ignore it, the more intense the emotion becomes. I'm not quite sure what'll happen if you don't give in to the emotions."

Lindsey scowled. "Is this going to kill people?" That was not in the deal. Dead drinkers didn't come back to the bar.

"I don't think so. As long as people are following their instincts, there shouldn't be a problem."

"And if they're not?"

"I don't know? They might get sick, or pass out." Dimitri frowned. "I don't think it's possible to resist for that long. I think they just give in after awhile."

"You're not being clear enough to make me happy right now."

"It would be like trying to suffocate yourself by holding your breath. You just reach a point where you let go and instinct takes over, get it?" Dimitri bit his lip. He hoped he hadn't pissed the lawyer off. "You're not going to have me killed now are you?"

"No. You did well. You'll receive payment in about seven business days. You did fill out the worker's comp paperwork and all that?" At the young man's nod, Lindsey smiled. "Good. Now, just sign this disclaimer, and we're all done here."

*******

Dawn downed her fourth screwdriver and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. They were all seated at a round table in the back. Angel, Faith, and Spike stared glumly at the table, wondering why they couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut about their personal affairs. Personally, she was having a great time. Especially since that Jordan guy kept trying to get Angel to dance with him.

"Spike? I want another screwdriver." She smiled prettily at him.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" He asked.

"Get me another one, of course."

"And why should I?"

"Because I smiled at you. You always give in when I smile at you." She looked confused as to why he wasn't complying as quickly as usual, so she reminded him, "You said it makes you feel all manly."

"Maybe you should slow down a little, lil' bit." He frowned. "How many have you had, four?"

"Yeah, but I want another." She pouted.

"You want anything else?" He reached out and rubbed his thumb over her protruding lower lip.

"Y-yes." She said unsteadily.

"What's that Nibblet?" He leaned close to her.

"A dance. I want you to dance with me." She met his eyes. She had seen him one night at the Bronze. The night Drusilla had come back. They had been out on the floor, moving as if they were a single entity. She knew she was a good dancer. She wanted to show off for him. She wanted him to be impressed, even though as the big bad he would never show it.

His eyes locked with hers. He rose to his feet. Don't speak, whatever you do. He didn't want Dawn to know what he was thinking, but more importantly he didn't want to know himself. He extended a hand to her and together they walked onto the dance floor. He stopped and pulled her close. He enfolded one of her hands on his chest, her other hand rested on his shoulder, gripping him as she leaned her head against him, her breath warming his neck. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and for a moment was surprised to touch naked flesh. He had forgotten her shirt didn't have a back. He splayed his fingers over her skin. She was so soft.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, bit?" He rubbed up against her, she felt so good in his arms. He closed his eyes and slid his hand up her back, lightly leaving fingerprints on each vertebrae.

"What are you thinking about?" She nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm not." He paused for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"What it's going to be like sleeping with you tonight." She said simply.

"Bloody hell!"

*************

"Look at him!" Angel made a sound dangerously close to a "harrumph". "He's all over her. That's disgusting!"

"I don't think so. He looks pretty hot to me." Faith bit her lip. She had to stop talking. "Why is it disgusting?"

"Because it isn't me!" Angel sighed. "So do you want to dance with me?"

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes. But I'm an awful dancer." He answered truthfully.

"I'm not." Faith smiled. "Then why do you want to dance?"

"Because otherwise, we're going to sit here and talk." Angel watched as she thought over the ramifications of such risky actions. 

"Dancing it is." She said grimly.

***********

"I'm not going to sleep with you tonight." Spike leaned back to look at her. "Well, I can't say that. I might. But, I'm not planning on it." Spike closed his eyes. This truth thing had to stop. It was just wrong.

"Why not? You sleep with me every night." She sounded hurt.

"Oh. You didn't mean sex." 

"No. Did you?" Her eyes widened. "You might?"

"Forget I said that." He knew that he should take his hands off of her, let her go. He should go back to the table and explain to her . . .something. Tell her that they couldn't, that he didn't want to. But if he had said it, he must want to. He decided it was time to stop thinking about that before he told her what he was thinking about.

"Why? Didn't you mean it?"

"Yes." God dammit! He buried a hand in her hair."Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He pushed her head back down on his shoulder. "Before I say anything else."

*******

Faith and Angel faced each other on the dance floor, both looking a little lost. Faith raised her arms. "How should we . . .do this?"

Angel had been drinking for some time at this point. He had reached the moment where he no longer cared what other people would think, no longer cared about maintaining appearances, brooding enough that no on would think he'd gone evil. All he knew, was that he wanted to be holding Faith the way that Spike was holding Dawn over there. He reached out and roughly pulled her hips to his. Then he wrapped both arms around her, forcing her arms up around his neck. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "How about like this?"

"I like this." She whispered back. She rested her head on his shoulder and gazed at him from heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you like this?"

"More than I can ever tell you." His hands rubbed small circles on her back. He sighed. "You don't even want to know what I was thinking about earlier when I went to look for you in the shower." 

Faith blinked in surprise. As did Angel. "What were you thinking about?" 

"You." Angel bit his lip. Don't say anything else. Don't say anything else. "And me." 

"What about you---"

"Faith?" 

"Yes, Angel?" 

"Don't ask me anything else. Please." 

He pulled her closer, tightening his arms around her. "Let's just dance and not talk." 

"Alright. But this truth thing is wicked crazy." 

"Truth thing?" 

"Yeah. It can't just be the alcohol."

*********

Angel strode across the floor, an annoyed Slayer in tow. He stopped in front of Spike and pulled him off of Dawn. "We might be under a truth spell."

Spike sucked in his cheekbones and glared at Angel in his 'duh' expression. "You think?" He sighed and continued , speaking very slowly. "Did you figure that out all by yourself or did someone help you?"

"Faith helped me." Angel's widened just after he'd blurted that out. "Dammit!"

"What do you propose we do about it?" Spike said, trying not to be distracted by Dawn . She had plastered herself against his back, resting her cheek on his arm as she looked around him at Angel. 

"Speak with the proprietor and then-- "

"Alert everyone in the area that we're looking for the witches, demons, or whatever did this mojo? Way to be stealthy, poof."

"You have a better idea?"

"Yeah, you sod off while I dance with the little bit, and when we're through you can drive us home." He turned and pulled Dawn back into his embrace. She rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Spike's hand stroked up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Angel clapped a hand over his eyes.

"You two have five minutes. Then we're leaving."

"Yes, Father." Spike smirked.

Faith stared at Angel. "How do you really feel about Spike?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Angel, everybody wants to know. B used to wonder. Dawn, back me up here."

"It's true. Ever since Xander found out that he was your sire." Dawn lifted her head from Spike's shoulder to stare up at the dark eyed vamp. She didn't see Spike gritting his teeth or staring at the floor, but she could feel the new tension in his body. "Buffy said you hated him. But I didn't believe her. Family is family."

"I don't hate him." Angel choked out. Every time Spike had threatened Buffy, Angel knew that he should want to stake Spike. But he just couldn't. He couldn't even let Buffy stake him. Angel could feel the rest of what he felt for Spike rise up inside him. Remorse. Guilt. Pride. Disapproval. And something else. "I love the little bastard." Angel spun around and walked straight to the bar. Spike looked after him, blinking in surprise.

"Nibblet, stay with Faith for a minute." Spike released her gently and strolled over to his sire. He sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. "Why'd you go an' say that, peaches?"

Angel tossed back another vodka. "Because she asked me a question."

"You don't hate me?" He tried to sound mocking. "You love me?"

Angel was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. The need to tell the truth was irresistible. Yet, he couldn't say these things to Spike. He swallowed hard, trying to delay the inevitable answer. "Do you hate me?"

"You're my sire." Spike muttered. "Course I do."

Angel squeezed his eyes shut, pain crossing his face. He looked broodingly into his empty shot glass. He almost missed the rest of Spike's answer. 

"As much as I love you." Spike hated this. He wasn't the touchy-feely type. Well, yes he was. It was just usually more skin than emotion he wanted to feel. "Listen. I don't want a bleedin' kodak moment. But, of course I love you. You're my sire. I'm your childe." Spike glared at him. "You left us."

"Spike, I--"

"Shut up, poof." Spike snapped. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Damn this alcohol. And damn this truth spell. He had always been a sad drunk."You don't get to apologize for that." Angel nodded his head, sadly. Spike was right. He couldn't make up for that. Spike put a hand on his shoulder. "You just get the chance to not do it again."

Angel stood up. He reached over and pulled his childe into a 'manly' hug. Angel inhaled the scent of his blood, of him. "I promise. Never again, William." For half a second, Spike buried his nose in Angel's neck. He had always had too much emotion for a vampire. He could smell his sire's blood just under the skin. Angel and Spike vamped out at the same time. Their nerve endings were on fire, and old memories danced through their minds. Nights spent hunting together. Sharing blood. They pulled back. Spike stared at Angel for a minute, then pulled away.

"Right then." He looked over to where the Slayer and Dawn were engaged in conversation, seated at a booth. "Maybe we should get the hell outta here while we can."

*******

"I don't think it's just a truth spell, Faith." Dawn sipped another drink and shifted back and forth on the bench. "Do you feel a little more, I don't know . . .tense?"

"I always feel tense." Faith answered with a frown. "I haven't had sex in two years."

Dawn blushed. "That's not what I meant. Well, actually sexual tension is high on my list of problems tonight." Dawn paused to blush harder and give the requisite look of shame that came with all of the truthful answers they had been spitting out lately. "But I mean, I think it's bringing feelings closer to the surface. So, not only do you tell the truth, but it makes you-"

"Feel the truth as well?" Faith eyes lit up with understanding. "That's wicked weird, D."

"But the question is, why would anyone want to do that?"

"And can you fight it?" Faith pointed out. "What happens to you if you resist the urges? That's not something I was really used to doing."

Angel and Spike approached the boot. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so." Faith looked to Dawn for her nod of agreement. "I call shotgun!"

Spike shrugged and took Dawn's hand. He intended to sit next to her anyway. They headed out to the car. Faith hopped in the front seat and shook out a smoke. Spike stared at the backseat. "You left a moped in my seat, peaches."

"I guess you'll have to walk, Spike." Angel grinned. "Or ride the moped."

"Rubbish." Spike climbed into the seat next to the moped. "You can sit on my lap, sweet bit."

Dawn gave a little half smile. Her heart was racing. She accepted his hand as she climbed into the car. He pulled her down onto his lap and grinned at her. Angel started the car and pulled out onto the highway. She squirmed, he hissed. "Am I too heavy?"

"Hardly." Spike smiled wickedly and leaned close to her ear. "Though I wouldn't recommend a lot of squirming or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Dawn gasped. Then she smirked mischievously, and wiggled to one side. "What, like this?" She wiggled to the other side. "Or like this?"

Spike gritted his teeth. It was going to be a long ride home. "Do you really want to play, platelet? I'm better at this game than you are." At her dubious look, he picked her up and turned her around so that she was facing him, one leg on either side of his. Then, pushing her hips down, he thrust upwards, letting her feel the effects her squirming had on him. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had never felt like this before. It was like when she had thought Spike would kiss her the other morning, only there was more feeling. He raised one scarred brow. "Like that did you, bit?"

"Just as much as you did." She shifted again, experimentally.

"Nibblet. Hold still or we're never gonna make it back to the hotel."

"Whatcha going to do with me when we get there?" She asked impishly.

"Put you to bed."

Dawn laughed. "Whatcha going to do with me when we get *there*?"

"Good question, pidge." One that he wasn't asking himself right now. The answer still rung in his head. He pictured them entangled in their shared bed and swallowed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and reminded himself that he was her protector. She shouldn't be playing games with people like him. He was still the Big Bad. He would just go far enough to scare her. To teach her not to tease the puppies. Then he would stop. Really, he would stop. She was too young for . . .the rest of what he had in mind. She was only . . .bloody hell! Sixteen. "Happy birthday, Pidge."

"What do I get for my present?" She had to speak in his ear to be heard over the noise of the wind rushing by the car.

"This." He gripped her face in his hands and met her eyes for a full minute. Then he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own. His tongue was an invading force of sensation, sweeping past her lips to taste her deeply, just once. He pulled back, pushing her head against his chest and resting his chin on the top of her hair. He felt a surge of longing. Dawn made him feel strong, powerful, like the vamp that he had been. Yet, she still trusted him. Wonder if she'll still trust me when she finds out the chip's gone?


	10. Three Little Words

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Three Little Words

Rating: R

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: As if you didn't know.

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

****************************************************************************************************

Angel and Faith climbed out of the convertible in tandem. Faith reached back and pushed up the front seat. Spike cradled Dawn to his chest and carried her out of the car and up the steps to the hotel. Angel swooped ahead of him to unlock the door and open it, watching bemused as Spike carried Dawn over to the round chair in the middle of the Hyperion's lobby and settled down into it with her. In such a short time, they seemed to have reached a compatible routine, functioning as a group.

Faith reached around Angel's body to flick the lights on. Her hands and movements were slow and careful, almost as if she was savoring the gesture. He glanced at her, but her face was carefully guarded. When she felt his eyes on him, she swept passed him to the little fridge behind the desk and removed a bottle of water. "Anybody want anything?"

"I'll take some O neg." Spike ordered softly. He nudged the sleepy girl in his arms. "Nibblet?"

"Water, please!" She called, sitting up and trying to blink the fatigue away.

"Angel? Want anything?" Faith repeated.

He met her eyes, an abiding warmth seeping from the cinnamon orbs. "Yeah, I want something." She blushed and he smiled. It was good to see a touch of bashfulness under all the bravado. "I'll have what Spike's having."

"That's a bloody shocker." Spike snickered. Dawn frowned and tapped his lips lightly in admonishment. He gave her a grin and nipped at her fingers, playfully. "So, anybody still feel like playing Truth? Or is that over?"

"Just to be on the safe side, maybe we should all try to sleep it off." Angel said gruffly as he accepted his cup from Faith. "Alone."

"We're not going through that again, Peaches." And without any further discussion, Spike stood, Dawn cradled in his arms and walked up the stairs to the bedroom they had been sharing.

Angel started to go after them, but he couldn't seem to find the energy anymore. He trusted Spike, for some reason. His eyes traveled to the brunette at his side. Her make up was gone. Her hair was unbelievably mussed, first from the wild dancing, and then from leaving the top down on the way home. Angel thought she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Well, except for the day after he had given her sanctuary. 

He had brought her donuts, because he didn't have any food in his apartment. She had been fresh from the shower. No special clothes, or make-up or hair-dos. She was simply Faith, and with the kitchen knife gripped in her hand like her last vestige of control, she had seemed to him wild, free and pure. Strong. Slayer strong. But what drew him to her, was something that he had never seen in Buffy's eyes. Need. Pure and simple human need for another creature's comfort. It called to his soul and it called to his demon. He had never felt a stronger urge to protect someone, and it was in that frame of mind that Buffy had walked in, and something shifted in Angel. He had let Buffy go. Because he wanted to protect Faith. Because Faith needed him and Buffy never would.

He met Faith's eyes. She was staring at him as if she had something to tell him. Her hands were clenched around her water bottle and her knees were locked as if she was afraid they would start shaking. He touched her shoulder, gently. "What is it?"

"Would you mind not going to bed alone?" She asked. For an instant his whole world stopped. He swore that if his undead heart still beat it would have exploded in his chest. Did she want to . . .with him? It had been so long. And what about his soul? Sure, he still had it after sleeping with Darla, but he had to face the fact. That coupling had nothing to do with love or happiness. He had been alone in the world, isolated from his friends, his purpose, his humanity . . .there wasn't a snowball's chance on the hellmouth that he could have lost his soul. 

Faith read the uncertainty in his eyes and rushed ahead to explain. "Oh, no! Not like that, not that I wouldn't like to, " She hoped to every power that had ever been that he hadn't heard that last part. "It's just that I'm all wound up, and I don't want to hang out in my room by myself. I could use some company, if it's ok. I meant it's no big thing, if you're tired and all, but I thought maybe, being a vampire you would still be really awake and I-"

"Faith." He put a finger to her lips. "I would love some company. I'm going to go jump in the shower, why don't you do the same? We can meet in my room in twenty minutes, that'll give me time to pick up and everything."

"Fraid I'll see your undies, Fang?" She laughed.

"Who says I wear any? Spike had to take after some one." He grinned and casually walked away, as she gaped at him.

************

Spike was sprawled in a chair, staring at the bed he was supposed to share with Dawn tonight. He could hear her in the bathroom, showering and doing all the things that woman do to get ready for bed. He wasn't sure what to do. There was a part of him that wanted to warn her away from vampires, but his demon was whispering that the only vampire she'd ever want would be him. Not that he was any safer, he groaned. Every night, with his vamp face nestled into her neck, the knowledge that he could bite if he wanted to haunted him. He knew what Slayer blood tasted like, he now hungered to know what being the Key did to her flavor.

If he bit her, would she be upset? Would she scream and cry and never forgive him? Would he be able to stop with just a taste? If he asked her, trusted her with information that could get him staked by the Scoobys, what would she do? Would she trust him, and lean into him, and hold his head to her neck? Those last thoughts haunted his dreams. Did a Key have a soul? If he turned her, could he curse her with her soul and have an immortal version of his Nibblet for his very own?

The door opened and the scent of her shampoo washed over him. She walked out of the bathroom, clad in a deep purple robe with a full moon and stars on the back. She stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm. Spike."

"Nibblet." He leaned into her embrace. Just when he had decided that she didn't need warned away from vampires, an image of the great poof himself talking about what she was wearing in the club earlier tonight popped into his head. Like hell he was going to leave her vulnerable to wild poofter attacks! "Careful, luv. You shouldn't get too close to vampires."

"Why not?" She asked teasingly. She leaned over his shoulder to peer into his seraphic face, her hair swung around her, brushing his cheek and glowing around her face in the dim light like a crown of perfection. She brushed a fingernail down one flawless cheekbone. "They seem tame enough to me."

Without warning, he was standing in front of her, clasping her delicate wrists in his left hand, behind her back, forcing her to arch towards him. He closed in. "Are you so sure about that, pidge? What if I hadn't lost my bite? What if I was pretending to get close to a tender little morsel like yourself?"

"Rubbish. You don't have that kind of patience." She smiled, unafraid, though her breath was now coming in slight pants. He gave a sharp bark of laughter, his platelet knew him too well. "Besides, I've got you wrapped around my little finger, don't I?" She reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to his chin. "My protector. My Spike." She murmured softly, her forehead pressed to his face.

Spike groaned deep inside. She reminded him so much of Drusilla. Not in a 'wish-the-loony-chit-were-still-here' sort of way, but in a 'bloody-hell-I've-missed-being-touched-and-talked-to-like-this' sort of way. He liked hearing that he was hers. He liked hearing that she trusted him to protect her from the big bad world. He liked the way she was leaning in to nuzzle him. Spike walked forward until he could feel the impact of the back of Dawn's knees hitting the bed. "I'm not the only vamp in town, platelet."

"I'm not afraid of Angel. He's like a big fluffy puppy . . ." she imitated his accent almost perfectly now since she had first started trying.

" . . .with bad teeth." Spike finished for her. But his expression wasn't as light as it usually was. His eyes held a level of intensity that was making her legs shake and her stomach tremble. He cupped his free hand around her face and leaned in close to her. "Ready for bed, pet?"

*************

Angel glanced around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Maybe he could dust in that corner over there some more. But, as he was reaching for the feather duster, a soft knock resounded through his rooms. Faith. He walked blindly towards the door. He'd put on a pair of soft, black, drawstring pants that he usually wore to train in and pulled a faded black tee-shirt over his head. He opened the door and felt his jaw drop.

Faith stood there in a pair of worn, red pajama pants and a black tank top. She was biting her lip, in an uncharacteristic gesture of nervousness. He stood, staring at her and she smiled at him. She took a breath, laughing a little and gestured beyond him. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He didn't move out of her way. Leaning down he placed a hand over her neck, letting his thumb rest on her pulse, which jumped at his touch. "Hmm, you're heart's still beating, so nobody turned you in the past twenty minutes. Why do you need an invitation?"

"Well, it's polite."

"You don't worry about such things."

"You learn to respect people's space in prison." She offered. "You're not always welcome."

"You'll always be welcome in my space, Faith." His hand drifted up to stroke her face. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Not to mention you're standing in the way." She pointed out, relieved when he stepped back to remedy the situation. It wasn't that she minded his touch, per se. It was more that she was worried about interpreting his conduct as more than he perhaps meant it. She was certain that Angel only meant to be comforting, but her oversexed body wanted to make it into more.

She stepped into the room, looking around. It made her feel at ease. She recognized familiar things from when she had last stayed with Angel, Japanese affectations and screens.

Faith's eyes caught on the light switch. She flipped it and the lights went out. Then she flipped it again. Angel grabbed her wrist. "Why did you do that?"

"Did you know in prison, lights out was at eleven?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"The lights were on until eleven. Then they were out until eight in the morning." she gave a harsh laugh. "Can you imagine what it's like to not even be able to control when the lights are on? To have even that simple of a decision taken away from you?" She looked down. "And now, I have to make all the decisions. When to get up. When to eat. When to go outside. When to shower." She took a deep breath. "When to turn the light on." 

She sat down on a couch as familiar to her as the man who owned it. The last time she had sat here, she had lost hope, and this was the only place that dared to offer it to her again. She remembered the way that she had sat here, with his arms around her as she shook and cried. She had finally dared to believe that someone did give a shit about her. She, a Slayer, owed this vampire everything. Her freedom, her second chance, possibly her salvation. And all she could think was that he looked damn good after a shower.

Angel sat down next to the dark haired slayer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder and she moved away, quickly. "Angel-"

"You don't want me to touch you?" He asked, feeling hurt. The truth spell was still in effect. He couldn't hold anything that he was feeling back and his emotions were simmering so close to the surface.

"Yes, I want you to touch me. So you shouldn't." She said, shamefaced. "Angel, I appreciate everything you've done for me. You're the only one who's ever given a shit about me without expecting anything in return." She gave voice to her recent thoughts. "And here I am, expecting . . ." Despite the need to say what was on her mind, she couldn't get the words out. "I was never any good with apologies. I'm even worse with thanks, but I wanted you to know that . . .well, that I . . .I guess, I just wanted to say thank you."

He met her eyes, filled with pain and need. "Thank you."

"For what?" She said, confused.

"For needing me."

"I don't nee-"

"Just let me finish." He put his hand to her mouth. "I need for someone to need me. To remind me what I'm fighting for. I try to look like I have all the answers, but deep down, the only thing I have is faith." He gave her a look to convey the double meaning. "Faith that fighting the good fight is important. That finding salvation is not a lost cause. That they are people who need me. That I matter in the long run. And you give me that, Faith." He dropped his hand to clasp hers. "I need you, too."

"Angel. I don't know what to do!" She cried. She was so confused. She continued in a low, humiliated voice. "I've acted so long on want. Want. Take. Have. And I'm so afraid that . . .it would be so easy to go back to doing whatever I want, so tempting. I'm not used to being out of control." She pushed back a sob. "But, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know when it's wrong to want things . . . or to have them . . ."

He pulled her into her embrace. "I won't let that happen to you. I'm not going let you get lost this time. You're needed here, Faith."

She raised eyes welling with tears to his. She struggled within, needing to let emotion, held in for years, out. "Do you think Buffy would have ever forgiven me?"

"That doesn't matter." Angel privately thought that Buffy could never forgive her. Buffy's world was too black and white. "I forgive you." 

He cupped his hand under her chin. She gave him a trembling, watery smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling her closer. He pulled away, then leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "No more tears. We have eachother, right?"

"Right." she nodded fiercely. She would find a way to pay Angel back for his help, his support, his understanding.

"If you lose your way, I'll pull you back." He promised.

"And if you lose your way, I'll find you and bring you back." Faith vowed. She finally had someone else to care about again. Something she hadn't had since she had failed her Watcher and let her be killed. She would never fail Angel. Ever. Then she did something she couldn't remember doing since she was five. She hugged someone. She didn't just hug them back or offer an embrace as payment for services rendered. She hugged Angel, because she wanted to.

They pulled away just a little. Their faces were inches apart. She felt closer to him than to anyone she had ever known. "Angel." She whispered.

"Faith." He whispered back. His lips were so close to hers, he could feel the warmth of her breath. He could hear her heartbeat, feel her blood moving through her veins in the skin under his hands. He leaned in closer, three words repeating in his head. Want. Take. Have. 


	11. Five by Five

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Five by five

Rating: R 

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: As if you didn't know.

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Feedback: Pretty, pretty, pretty please? With whip cream and cherries on top?

Author's Notes: This part is still rated R, but if anybody would care for an NC-17 version, email me, and I'm happy to oblige. Also, as before: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

****************************************************************************************************

~*~ Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping...waiting... And though unwanted...unbidden... it will stir...open its jaws, and howl. ~*~

  
  


Dawn stood, frozen in place, studying the flicker of emotion in Spike's eyes. Spike's hand still cupped her face, his body dangerously close to her own. He swallowed thickly, gently wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. She inhaled sharply. He smiled and repeated his question. "Pet, ready for bed?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She shook her head, swallowed and tried again. "Not yet. I just came out because I forgot my clothes." She gestured to the bed, where one of his old tee shirts and a pair of her underwear lay neatly folded. 

Spike followed her gesture and felt the temperature in the room rise as one realization hit him. She wasn't wearing anything beneath that loosely tied bathrobe. Without ever looking away from her, he reached out, picked up the stack of clothes and handed it to her. She took it with shaking hands and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Spike sat down on the edge of the bed and covered his eyes with his hands. The muscles in his abdomen had been clenched so hard that they were quaking. This was possibly going to be the longest night of his undead life in one hundred and forty years. Spike was a creature of instinct. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. If he was thirsty, he had a beer. If he was hungry, he had some blood. If he felt a bit peckish, he'd have a blooming onion or buffalo wings. If he wanted a woman, nine out of ten, he had her. Dawn had completely destroyed his system, he thought as he pulled his shirt over his head and shucked out of his jeans, getting ready for bed, if not for sleep.

He didn't do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, because what he wanted most was to protect her. He had stopped drinking everyday, because she said it made him sad and smell funny. He only drank bagged blood, because one, she didn't know that he was no longer chipped, and two, she'd be really pissed off if he started snacking on humans again. Instead of his normal blooming onion or buffalo wings, he found himself ordering bacon cheddar fries, salads and combinations of chocolate and cheesecake that he hadn't known existed, so that she could share with him. 

And he loved it. Every minute. He loved when she'd take his six pack out of the shopping cart and replace it with coca-cola. He loved it when she heated his blood and brought it to him in a novelty mug that said "Vampires love to neck." He loved it when she reached over the table to steal a bit of whatever appetizer he had just ordered. He loved it when she cried out because her hair was tangled, and then she would let him in the bathroom to brush it out. He loved the way she dressed and talked and walked and smelled. He loved that she slept in his old tee-shirts because she liked how they smelled like him. He loved the way she instinctively snuggled closer to him when he climbed in bed beside her. He loved the way she caressed the ridges of his demon face, and felt comforted by it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Dawn emerged, shutting the door quietly behind her. "All ready."

Spike stood, crossing the distance between them in quick strides. He flattened one hand against the door on either side of her head. "Nibblet, much as I hate to say it, maybe the Poof's right. Maybe we should sleep alone tonight." She was shaking her head vigorously back and forth. He put his forehead against hers. "Now, you'll be fine. You haven't had nightmares since-"

"Since you started sleeping with me. I can't Spike! Please, don't make me." Dawn pleaded, her eyes wide and slightly afraid. "Not when there's no good reason."

Spike sighed heavily. No good reason? Who was she kidding? He moved his face closer to the object of his temptation. This was the other part she had messed up, because he wanted her, and he couldn't just have her. "You know what the reason is, Bit."

"But we-" she cut herself off, not sure of what she had been about to say, not sure if she was right about what he was implying. She finally stated firmly, "No. I don't know."

Spike took an unnecessary breath. "Because, Platelet. I'm not a man of endless restraint." Which was true. There's a breaking point in anyone's self control. When Dawn seemed to be about to question him further, Spike reached his breaking point. Leaning his body weight into her, he angled his face and caught her lips in a fierce, feverish, forceful kiss. He closed his eyes, lost to the sensation. His kiss was a prayer to the only thing he considered sacred, his Dawn.

************ 

Angel swooped forward, his mouth capturing Faith's in a fiery dance of desperation. There is a moment in a kiss when realization hits and the gift of objectivity allows you to pull away. Angelus stepped forward, deep inside Angel, took hold of this moment and ripped it in half. Then laughing with jubilation, the demon did the Mexican Hat Dance on it with a flourish.

Faith's hands gripped Angel's massive shoulders in shock, her mouth eased under his persuasive onslaught. She felt his tongue thrust through the seal of her lips. She gasped and tried to pull back, but he surged forward, his hands pushing through her thick hair, holding her skull in place. She gave herself over to his kiss.

Her body was on fire. She had been numb for so long, now her veins, her blood was tingling with sensation. Emotion enveloped her. Here was the only soul alive (sort of) that she trusted, that made her feel safe. The only one she respected, only one who knew her inside and out, good and bad. He had looked inside her and seen something worth saving. She felt closer to him than she had ever felt to anyone. The need to share all of this with him was an irresistible force.

Angel released her mouth, panting for air he did not need. He had wanted to do that for so long, he could not bring himself to feel sorry. He searched her eyes. Had he scared her? Did she feel what he was feeling? Pure unadulterated need and desire shone back at him. Still, she looked unsure of herself. "Faith, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The confession she had been choking back all night rose in the back of her throat. Her eyes grew shiny with frustrated tears. She looked at the pack of smokes she had left on his table earlier, to avoid meeting his eyes. "I know I don't deserve to expect anything, and I swear that I don't, but I can't help it. Angel, I'm-"She bit sharply into her lip in a last ditch effort to hold back. A drop of blood beaded on her lower lip. She held the words back against the force of the truth spell by sheer will.

Angel cupped her chin in one hand, the smell of Slayer blood making Angelus howl inside. He tilted his head to the side, leaned in and licked the droplet from her lip, she tasted earthy and real. She whimpered. He closed his eyes. What had he just done? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Angel, I'm in love with you!" Faith cried. She covered her face with her hands.

Angel sat back, stunned. She loved him? In the cavity of his chest, his long dead heart beat just once. In Caritas, Lorne had told him, "Faith is the next part of the road to your salvation. It's going to get a lot darker though, Angelcakes. This one's going to blindside you." Was this what he had meant? Could the Powers have given him a shot at love again?

Faith stood up. "I didn't mean to -- I mean, I don't expect anything from you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll go now." She tried to maintain her dignity as she quickly retreated towards the door. A strong hand wrapped around her arm, spinning her. Faith found herself pinned to the door by a large scowling vampire.

"Do you think you can tell me something like that and just runaway?" he asked, tersely. She shook her head. "Did I say I wanted you to leave?" Again, she shook her head. Slowly his face eased into a grin. He moved closer, leaning his body weight against her, locking their hips together. "I think, then, maybe, you should stay." Her eyes widened and she wet her lips. "So you love me, do you?"

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse.

"Good." Her lips parted in surprise. Angel brushed his face against hers, his lips touching her ear as he whispered, "I love you, too."

********

Spike slid his knee between Dawn's thighs. Her hands tangled into his hair and she returned his kiss with all the passion in her young soul. Spike's intention had been to frighten her a little, to impress upon her the very real danger of teasing the edge of tension between them. He wanted to make her understand the nature of that tension. All of his intentions vanished from his mind with force of her innocent response, with the feel of her tongue touching his, the sweetness of her body sliding against his own.

Suddenly he pulled back, slamming his hands once more against the door beside her head. He held her gaze and asked harshly, "Now, do you understand, Bit?"

"No." Dawn didn't seem frightened at all. She loosely linked her arms around the back of his neck. "What are you afraid of?"

He stared at her in a moment of disbelief, ready to brush off the thought that he would ever be afraid of anything. But there was something that he was afraid of. Failing her. "I'm afraid of you, pet. That you're not afraid of me." He replied grimly.

"Are you trying to frighten me?" Her face clouded with confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"So you don't underestimate me!" He took a deep breath and lowered his voice to an intense whisper as his primary intentions returned in full force. "Or overestimate me."

"Spike, I trust you." She stroked the back of his head. It was important that they cleared this up. That kiss had changed the dynamic of their friendship forever, and she was determined to control in what way the change had occurred.

"Don't." He glared at her for a second. Then he pushed his hips forward, grinding against her. "This . . . me . . . I am over your pretty, little head."

"I'm not a kid, Spike." She said evenly. "I know what's going on between us." At his patronizing look, she bristled. "I've had experience with men before."

A deep rage built in him at the thought of any other man touching his Nibblet. His blue eyes sparkled with anger like ice in a cold sun. His angelic features shifted into his demonic visage. Spike gripped her wrists in his hands and spun so that his back was towards the door. He demanded, "Tell me who." 

"Guys at my school." She said defiantly. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the ridges on his face like she did every night before she slept. How ironic that the face that meant death to most people symbolized safety to the sister of a Slayer.

"What? Little boys still trying to figure out what goes where?" He scoffed trying to belittle the experience for the sake of his sanity, with little care to Dawn's sensitivity. He dropped her wrists and she took a step back from him.

Dawn was incensed. How dare he? Sure, she was making it sound like the experiences were more than the fumbled kisses that really happened. But that wasn't the point. She knew she was beautiful, she could see it in the faces of strangers. And if her life hadn't made her a freak, even in Sunnydale, she would have had tons of boys clamoring for dates with her. Provoked, she quirked an eyebrow and flashed Spike a suggestive smile. "They seemed to figure it out alright."

The heat melted out of Spike's eyes as he considered the fact that she might be serious. If the thought hadn't made him so blind with jealousy and possessiveness, if it hadn't been his Dawn in question, if the truth spell hadn't brought so many of his feelings to the surface, he would have seen that she wasn't talking about what he was talking about. Her mind was on a couple of kisses that she hadn't really enjoyed, and his mind was fixed on the couple of things that he would like to do that they both would enjoy.

"Did they?" He asked quietly. Too quietly. He took a slow step forward and then another. She backed up the few feet to the bed, and stopped. She wasn't frightened, not really. But her heart was about to pound its way out of her chest. He stopped so close that they appeared to be touching. He slid flat palms up and over her shoulders. "And what did they do?" He gave a slight shove and she sat down, hard, on the bed. He placed his hands on her knees and pulled them apart, stepping between them. "Did they do this?" He leaned forward and she leaned back until she had to start scooting up the length of the mattress. She felt the plush bed dip with his weight as he leaned one knee on the bed and followed her. He reached out and spread her shining brown sugar hair on the pillow. "And this?" He settled his full weight between her legs, pinning her torso by leaning on his forearms and pressing her shoulders into the mattress. 

His mouth took hers in a fierce kiss that wasn't about worship, or protection, or teasing, or birthdays. It was a kiss as carnal as sin, and twice as decadent. He slid his hands down her sides over the worn tee-shirt of his that she wore, lightly gripped her waist, stroked her hips and caught her legs beneath the knees, spreading and lifting her body, wrapping her long, bare legs around his waist. "Mmm, pet. You taste so good. You feel so good." He trailed kisses down her chin, across her jaw bone and up to her ear. He kissed her lobes, licked the shell of her ear and then bit down on the spot just behind it. 

Dawn moaned low in her throat. Was this what she had heard Buffy and Riley doing what seemed so long ago? Was this the happiness and pleasure that had once cost Angel his soul? Was this the physical haven that Faith had made her personal retreat? "Spike . . ." She hissed. She could feel his hardness against her, and her body was responding faster than her mind could. She could feel the ridges of his face against her neck. 

"Did they make you feel like this, Nibblet?" He trailed his raspy tongue over sensitized skin. "Did they make you hiss their name or moan in your throat? Did they make this happen?" And without warning he rubbed his hips across her and she arched off the bed. 

"Oh, God, Spike!" She cried out. "No, they didn't. No, never. No." She couldn't hold back anything from him, not when he was making her tingle like this.

Spike senses began to return to him. He buried his face in her neck and groaned, half in pleasure, half in pain. He pulled up to look at her and begged, "Tell me to stop, platelet. Before it's too late."

"I don't want you to stop." She said innocently. She reached up and stroked the ridges on his face like she had wanted to. Then she leaned up and tenderly kissed each ridge. If she had stopped there, maybe Spike could have held onto his control. But then she licked one ridge from his divine cheekbone to his ear, and bit down hard on his jugular, calling his demon to the front.

Spike shivered with the contact, as the demon inside of him rose to the meet the challenge usually only offered by another vampire, a potential mate. He nudged her head to the side and licked along her jugular and when he heard her whimper, he grazed the skin with his fangs. He heard her whisper his name, encouragingly and he gently, possessively, bit down, breaking skin and spilling her intoxicating blood into his mouth.

***********

Angel captured Faith's mouth in a tender kiss that turned into pure passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body as far into his as she could, needing to get closer. He slid his hands down her back, hooked his hands under her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he headed for the bed.

"Angel, what are you doing?" She asked, uncertain. He kissed her, nipping at her lips, lightly.

"Want." He reached the bed. "Take." He dropped her on it. "Have." He followed her down. Cupping her face in his hands, he stared into her eyes for endless moments. In a confessional tone, he began to speak. "I can't seem to get close enough to you, to get enough of you. Do you know how long it's been since I felt like I had a . . .a, well, a kindred soul? Someone who knows how difficult it is to keep a dark side leashed?" Angel didn't seem to be thinking. The words of his soul were streaming out of his mouth, and the actions of his demon were moving his body as he gently rocked against Faith. He trailed kisses across her neck and ears and face and shoulders. "To be denied happiness? To be denied the only kind of peace available in this world?"

Faith leaned up and kissed him sweetly, her tongue dancing with his instead of battling like long ago. "Angel. My savior." She laughed, a sound full of irony. "Who would have thought we'd end up here all those years ago?"

"Not so long ago." He countered. He offered her a sinful smile. "Do you remember that afternoon at the mansion?"

"Of course." She blushed. "You were the best I'd ever had, lover."

"Let me make love to you." Angel knew he should take it back. It was dangerous and reckless. But there was just something inside of him that needed to be inside of her. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he'd had sex since that time with Buffy and he still had his soul, and that since Faith was supposed to be the path to his redemption, that this should be allowed. It had been so long since he had been close to someone. And he had wanted her for what felt like eternities. Angelus, for the first time was completely agreeing with him. "Please, Faith?"

"Yes." She said softly. He gently removed their clothing. And then, surrounded by light he made sweet, slow love to her until they both ached. They finally fell asleep, close to morning. Angel cradled Faith against his chest and she allowed herself to be held and touched as much as he liked. When she closed her eyes, she had the feeling that she could make it. She was safe and happy. She had something worth hanging on for. 

*********

Angel woke with a start, at a pain near his chest. It was sunrise. He glanced at the window, but he heavy curtains were shut. Faith was still resting against him, fast asleep. He felt the pain once more. "Oh no. No." Gently, he moved Faith away from him and climbed out of bed.

"Angel, baby, what's wrong?" Faith asked sleepily as she looked up at him.

"Nothing. Thought I'd get you a drink of water." Angel sighed as she closed her eyes and rolled over. He fled to the kitchen.

Do vampires get heart attacks? He didn't think so. He had to get as far away from here as possible. Or maybe he could write a note and lock himself up somewhere? His mind raced, but time was running out. He fell to the floor as the pain sharpened. He mouthed a prayer to the powers that be to protect Faith and Dawn. Then, the pain shot through his being and he was surrounded with blue light.

The vampire climbed back to his feet, pain gone, collected once more. "Gotta be the Slayer thing." He chuckled. He walked over to the sink and filled a glass half full with water. Then he walked back to his bedroom, where Faith lay on her side, waiting for him. He handed her the water and she took a sip and placed the glass on the bedside table. "Miss me, lover?"

She shyly reached her hands up to him. He crawled under the covers beside her and enfolded her in his arms. She nestled against him. He pulled two smokes from the pack on the table and lit them. Faith took one, took a drag off of it and looked up at him. "Are you ok, baby?"

Angelus smiled and kissed her forehead. As he blew the smoke out, he felt a sinful smirk slide across his lips. "Five by five."


	12. Mates

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Mates

Rating: R 

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: As if you didn't know.

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Feedback: Pretty, pretty, pretty please? With whip cream and cherries on top?

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

****************************************************************************************************

Dawn smiled, her arms and legs wrapped around Spike. He was gently licking at her neck, which felt warm and wet. He rolled over, pulling her on top of his chest, his hands linked on the small of her back. She leaned down to kiss him, teasingly licking his lips. They tasted strange, metallic. Abruptly she pulled back, her hand flying to her neck. Her fingers came away tinged with red.

Spike swallowed as she stared at him, realization spreading across her face. Panic filled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"You bit me." She whispered softly. It hadn't hurt, far from it actually. But Spike wasn't supposed to bite. "How's your head?"

The concern in her voice threw him a little. "Fine."

"Why is your head fine?" She spoke slowly.

Here was the moment of truth. He could lie to her. Tell her he was fine because his intention had been pleasure, not pain. That his chip wasn't activated because he hadn't hurt her. And she would trust him because eh was her protector, her friend. Or, he could trust her with the truth. Tell her his chip was gone and risk her never trusting him again. "Did I hurt you, platelet?"

"You bit me." She replied. His eyes filled with concern and he stroked her hair comfortingly. She took pity on him. "No."

He closed his eyes briefly in relief. "Then no chip pain."

She rolled off of him and turned away to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nibblet?"

"You're lying to me." Her voice was surprisingly steady as she stood and paced in front of the bed. "After all that's happened, you're lying to me?"

Spike got up quickly, putting up a placating hand. "Listen, Little Bit, I-"

"Shut up." Dawn turned an icy glare on him. "Sit. Down." He sat. "I have a name. It's Dawn. Dawn Summers. My sister was a Slayer. And-"

"Dawn, I'm-"

"Shut. Up. Vampire." She leaned against the bathroom door. "And, Buffy, were she here, would have kicked your ass until next Tuesday. But she's dead." Dawn met his eyes, a hard edge creeping into her voice. "So, I'll have to do it."

Spike looked confused. "Dawn, I don't think you can, platelet. I'm sorry I bit you-"

"I'm not." That stopped him in his verbal tracks. "You didn't hurt me. You never would. I trust you."

"Then why . . .?"

Because you lied to me!" Her fury, no longer held in check, poured forth. "You lied to me while I was in your bed, in your arms!" Despite the tense situation they both felt a flush of heat at her words. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, there were tears shining there. "You didn't trust me."

He approached her cautiously. "I was afraid I'd lose you, pet." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Dawn shoved him back on the bed. "That's bullshit. You'd never let me go and you know it."

Spike was stunned, both by her strength and the way she had cut right through him. Drusilla had never been able to resist his charm. He glanced at the clock. It was near sunrise. He was exhausted. And completely lost as to how to fix things.

Dawn stalked over to where his jeans were lying on the floor next to the bed. She quickly pulled them on. "I'm going to go get some coffee. And . . . and, chocolate. You stay here and figure out how to make this better." She tugged the door open and looked back over her shoulder. "Quickly. I'm tired and I'm not sleeping alone. And you're not the only over protective vamp in this hotel, y'know."

*********

Dawn stood, sipping black coffee and making bitter faces, in the middle of the Lobby. She was over being angry and had moved on to being hurt. When she wsn't feeling hurt, her mind would replay Spike's mouth on hers, his cold body on top of hers, his strong hands . . .she sighed. Spike was irresistible, but she had to maintain the fight to make her point. He had to see her as an equal, a mate, instead of the key, the girl he had to protect.

Cool, strong arms slid around her waist, pulling her back against a broad chest. She smiled, putting her cup down and leaning back "Mmmm . . . ."

He leaned down, lips brushing her ear. "You smell like my childe."

Dawn spun abruptly in his arms. "Angel?"

"In the flesh." He chuckled, if not in spirit. He hugged her young body to him. "Why is it I don't think you went to bed alone last night, princess?"

"I -" Dawn took a deep breath, fighting off a blush and looked him in the eye. "I don't sleep alone, Angel."

He smiled wickedly and nodded in acknowledgment. "Black coffee? Couldn't find the sugar?" She shook her head. "C'mon princess, I"ll fix you up."

In the kitchen, the dark vampire added sugar to her cup, then hopped up on the sink by the shaded window, motioning for her to join him. She looked at him warily. He seemed different, happier. "Where's Faith?"

"In bed." He grinned. "Open that window." She complied. "That's not a hickey you've got there, Dawn."

"I know." She said in a small voice.

"You seem upset. Tell me about it." He said, casually pulling out a cigarette and handing it to her. She raised an eyebrow, but took the smoke and let him light it for her.

"Since when do you smoke, Angel?" She eyed him suspiciously, as she smoothly exhaled.

"Since when do you?" He countered.

"I've been stealing Spike's since . . .but we aren't talking about me." She reminded him.

"I won't tell if you don't." He winked at her. "But, back to you, Bite Sized."

"It doesn't hurt." She stroked the bite mark tenderly. It was true. Spike had been extremely gentle.

Angelus lifted her hair, leaning in to get a closer look. He could smell her blood close to the surface of her skin. He could also see how carefully his childe had bitten her. "No, I wouldn't think so. That looks like it was fun."

Dawn pulled away sharply. "What's wrong with you? You're being so strange."

He took the hand she was holding her cigarette in and pulled it to his lips, taking a hit off her smoke, then looked up at her through his thick lashes. "You're not fooling me, princess." He stroked a finger down her forehead and nose, tapping her chin lightly. "I can still smell how much fun you had." He ignored her shocked expression. "Now tell me what's really bothering your pretty little head."

"He doesn't trust me." She said in a small voice as she put out her smoke.

"Why would you say that, princess?" He moved off of the counter to stand in front of her. "Because he bit you?"

Dawn sniffled a little. Though Angel should have figured it out already, he hadn't, so she felt she should keep Spike's chip a secret. Still, she was felling hurt and betrayed. She opened her arms up to him. "Angel, would you . . . ?"

Angelus smiled and accepted her unspoken invitation. He stepped between her knees and let her wrap her arms around his neck. "Shh . . . .I'll make it all better."

Dawn rested her head on his shoulder, and he nuzzled her neck. She had been teasing Spike about sleeping next to Angel, earlier, but it felt so good to be held when she was upset and she was still fighting with Spike. Then she felt his lips graze her earlobe, followed by his teeth and despite herself, a shot of awareness jolted through her. "A-Angel?"

He was now kissing her ear, scraping with his teeth in little nips. His arm tightened around her waist, his other hand grasping her skull to pull her head to one side. Slowly he licked the bite mark. "You taste delicious. No wonder he bit you."

Dawn tried to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be shy, princess. You're not fooling anyone." She started to struggle but he had effectively pinned her on the counter. "You like older men. You like vampires. What's the problem?"

Dawn tried to shove him far enough away to kick him. She only succeeded in sliding forwards, dipping down against his hips. He caught her wrists in one hand, laughing. He vamped out. "You're so beautiful when you're angry. It's really a turn on."

*********

Spike slowly got dressed, finding a pair of blue jeans he hadn't worn since the eighties, since Dawn had taken his black ones. That hadn't gone as badly as it could have. She wasn't upset about the bit and she had blatantly implied she still wanted to be with him. He sat down by the window, risking a glance outside. It was heavily overcast and starting to rain.

Spike lit a cigarette. Maybe Dawn would let him take her out for breakfast. He chuckled to himself. And maybe he's take her home for dessert. He frowned. He was already thinking about her as a lover, as a mate. He felt a twinge of wrongness. She was still so young, not even a driver's license yet. Of course, as a being, she was as old as the Earth. Still, the truth of the matter remained. Spike didn't believe in guilt or restraint. Spike believe in doing as he liked, and everyone else could piss off. As far as he was concerned, he had shown more than his fair share of decency.

Spike strapped on his boots, slid into his coat and tossed his keys, wallet, smokes, and zippo into his pocket. He would go find his platelet, charm her out of her socks, and have steak and eggs on the side. He shut the door behind him and headed out the door, humming a sex pistols song.

Which is when he heard Dawn scream, "Angel!"

************

Angelus angled Dawn's head, catching her lower lip between his own. He smiled, holding onto her hands with one hand and tenderly cradling her head with his other. He sweetly, seductively, thoroughly kissed her, enjoying the taste of her fear beginning to mix with pleasure. Just when she was relaxed, he drew her tongue into his mouth and bit down, sharply. Her innocent blood flooded his mouth, and he groaned with pleasure as her fear spiked once more. Dawn's fingers dug into his shoulders and tears pricked her eyes at the pain.

Spike stood in the doorway filled with and all-consuming rage. How dare Dawn kiss another man after what had happened? How dare his Sire touch HIS Dawn? Not this time, mate, he vowed. As he stepped forward, his Sire sensed his presence and pulled back from Dawn. It was then that he smelled her blood. A crimson trickle shone in the corner of her mouth. As angry as he had just been, when he saw the tears rolling down her face, his fury increased tenfold. A low growl emanated from his chest as his face morphed. "Get the hell away from her."

"Spike, my boy." Angelus grinned and spun around, keeping hold of Dawn's hands and blocking her on the counter. "Haven't you learned to share yet?"

"Angelus." Spike grimaced. "Don't. Touch. My. Mate."

Angelus dropped Dawn's wrists and ran his hands down her legs. "What was that?"

Dawn's fingers inched towards an array of cooking utensils. Her hand lighted on a wooden skewer. As Spike watched with amused eyes, she lifted it and without compunction stabbed it into Angelus' neck. He cried out, spinning around to face her, and she kicked him with both feet square in the chest, knocking him over the staging island onto the floor. She jumped to her feet. "He SAID don't touch me." She ran to Spike, taking his hand. As they fled out the door she tossed out, "Asshole."

Spike held onto Dawn's hand the way a guilty man hangs onto an insanity plea. They raced outside and he didn't even let her go as he made a dive for the De Soto. Opening the side door, he jumped in and pulled her inside across his lap. Then he slid over to the driver's side, and only as he started the car did he release her hand. He immediately pulled her against his side and wrapped an arm around her as he squealed his tires out of the parking lot. When they had gotten out of sight of the hotel, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You alright, platelet?"

She nodded. "If I were Faith, I'd say--- Damnit!" Dawn shifted to face him and grabbed his shoulder. "Faith!!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what did it. Talk about your fatal STD." Spike remarked, his mind caught on getting Dawn as far away from Angelus as possible.

"No, I mean we have to go back." Dawn smacked him lightly on the chest.

"What? Why?" Spike swerved to avoid a pedestrian, ignoring the ideas of right of way and the whole purpose of traffic lights.

"For Faith. She's alone. In the hotel. With Angelus." Dawn gripped his tee shirt and in turn, his chest. "We can't leave her there!"

"She's a slayer. She can handle him." Spike frowned. "You're not going anywhere near that wanker, and I'm not leaving your side."

Dawn pulled away from him, scooting further down the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. Fine. Whatever you say." She faced the window. "Can we stop somewhere? I'm hungry."

"Uh-huh. No way. I'm not falling for that, Dawn." Spike set his jaw.

"What?" She asked, the picture of innocence.

"You go ahead and agree with me, and then when I'm ordering your eggs, you're hopping out the back and you're not going back there alone. You're not going back there at all."

"You're right."

"Dawn. We're not going back. That's the Scourge of Europe you were having your morning coffee with!" His voice held an air of desperation.

"Of course. It would be much too dangerous to go back." She smiled at him, complacently.

"Platelet, be reasonable. You don't even know Faith that well." Spike gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Well, actually, she was like the best friend I ever had. You ever had one of those? A best mate?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, pet. I have." He looked her straight in the eyes and she blushed a little. Dawn was the best friends Spike had ever had, even before he had been turned. 

"She used to talk to me, when the rest of the Scooby Gang was having meetings. And she let me borrow her lipstick once. First time I ever put on make up." Dawn smiled distantly. Spike pulled into the parking lot of a little diner. She turned to look at him again. "She stayed with me one night while Buffy was out with Angel. We ordered pizza and she let me have a sip of her beer. Which, by the way, was really gross. And she brushed my hair out before I went to bed."

"Nibblet-"

"We've been writing to each other for years. Every week." Dawn smiled at him. "But if you think we should just abandon her to your soulless sire, fine by me."

"I'm sorry, luv." He said with what he hoped was definite firmness. Spike shut off the engine, got out and walked around to open her door. He extended a hand to her. "But we're not going."

"Whatever you say." She accepted his hand out of the car and ran towards the door of the diner. "C'mon, before you get crispy."

He grabbed her arm just inside the door. "NO. And that's final."

"Ok, Spike. Whatever you say." Dawn smiled brightly.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Everyone in the place turned and looked at him. Spike didn't have the decency to look embarrassed. He dragged Dawn to a booth despite the "please wait to be seated" sign. He lit a smoke and stared at her. She simply smiled back at him. He exhaled and looked away.

The waitress came and asked what they wanted. Spike just continued to glare at a space on the wall, so Dawn ordered coffee and pancakes for the both of them. Then she made to get up. Spike caught her on the arm. "And where do you think you're going, Bit?"

"To the bathroom. Geesh." She said loudly. "I never knew older men were so possessive. "

A few people turned to stare at the young girl and older man. "You're not going anywhere." 

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Alone, this time." She twisted out of his grip, her eyes glinting. She was about to make a huge, public scene. Leaning forward, she whispered, "So, you want the whole of LA to think you're a perverted old man who goes after little girls, or are you going to admit defeat?"

Spike looked in her eyes. She'd do it, too. Just when exactly was it that she had wrapped him around her finger? Not that he cared what a diner full of people thought. But they might stand in his way and give Dawn enough time to run out the back way. "Fine. But you're to keep one hand on me at all times. We go in, we get Faith, we get out. I'll handle Angelus, you handle the escape vehicle. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She replied solemnly.

"I'm not going to lose you, Dawn." He grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep, intense kiss. "Not ever."

************

Angelus stripped off his shirt as he walked into his rooms. Faith was still asleep, covered by a sheet. Slowly he walked over to stand by the bed in just his black leather pants. He rolled his neck and regarded her carefully. The last time he had been released, he had been sloppy. After a century of being caged, restrained in every urge, and then set free, he had felt the need to gorge himself in blood and death and pain. But, now, now, he was feeling a bit more cautious. He was more himself. He wanted to have a good time. And with a Slayer, one that loved him no less, at his disposal, again, well, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. For once, he had to play it subtle. It was going to very painful. For her.

Angelus lowered himself on the bed beside Faith. She stirred and he gathered her into his arms. Smiling, she reached up to touch his face but he caught her wrist in one hand and pinned it above her head. "Hello, Lover."


	13. Hell Hath No Fury

Series Title: Genesis

Title of this portion: Hell Hath No Fury

Rating: R (sexual situations, some profanity)

Email: snow_whte@hotmail.com

Pairing: F/A, S/D

Spoilers: For " The Gift."

Summary: The resurrection of a Slayer. No, not that one.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Feedback: Pretty, pretty, pretty please? With whip cream and cherries on top?

Author's Notes: Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back. This story takes place a year after her death, in L.A. 

Notes 2: This part is told from two perspectives, but they occur simultaneously. Try not to get confused.

****************************************************************************************************

Previously on Genesis:: Angelus lowered himself on the bed beside Faith. She stirred and he gathered her into his arms. Smiling, she reached up to touch his face but he caught her wrist in one hand and pinned it above her head. "Hello, Lover."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel slowly covered Faith's body with his own. "I have to admit, I sort of like this way, vulnerable and at my mercy."

Faith gripped Angel's shoulder with her free hand, wanting to wrap it around his neck to pull him closer, and set it against his chest to push him away at the same time. While she trusted Angel, a tight feeling tugged at her rib cage in response to her trapped wrist. "Where'd you go?"

"I heard someone downstairs, and you were asleep."

Frowning, she pushed at him in an attempt to sit up, but he didn't move. "Was there trouble? Who was it?"

"Relax, " he grinned, settling his weight more firmly between her legs. "It was just Dawn, after some coffee."

Faith fought the urge to get out of there, telling herself that it was Angel, so she shouldn't be having intimacy issues, but she couldn't shake that panicked feeling. "Maybe we should go downstairs. Have breakfast, be sociable."

"Spike took Dawn out to breakfast." He smirked. "I don't think they want me chasing after them."

Angel lowered his head to nuzzle at her neck, teasingly licking his way up to her ear. He felt her muscles relax and he smiled against her skin. Pulling back, her captured her mouth in a fierce, claiming kiss. Faith locked her legs around his waist, bucking up against him. He ended the kiss, musing, "That's what I loved about Buffy-- Slayer strength."

"What?" She whispered, disentangling her limbs from his. This time, he obligingly rolled to the side, releasing her. Faith climbed out bed and began pulling her clothes on.

Angel sprawled on his side, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He lit one as he watched her dress. "What's the matter? Something I said?" Faith shook her head, her mouth a tight line. "What? I didn't say that she was better." He laughed. "Truth be told, I like my women a little dark."

"I'm not dark." Faith bit out. Something was nagging at her brain, a realization demanding attention, but she wasn't ready to think. "Not anymore." His brows lifted. "And since when do you smoke?"

"C'mon Faith!" He exhaled, still reclining on his bed. "What --you're on the path to redemption now?"

"Yes." She said sharply.

"No such thing." He scoffed. "And even if there were, where's the fun in that?"

"What's gotten into you?" She took a cautious step back.

Holding her gaze, he slowly put his cigarette out. "You've got it all wrong. Nothing's got into me." In a split second he was standing in front of her, pushing her back, raising his arms to box her in against the wall. His lips grazed her ear as he whispered, "I got into you."

Suddenly the thought that has been beating at her rib cage and screaming at her mind to be let in, exploded withing her head. She inhaled sharply and hissed through clenched teeth, "Angelus."

"Miss me, baby?" He licked the shell of her ear. She turned her head, knocking into his jaw. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle the first time."

"I won't." Her face hardened, but she didn't tense another muscle.

"If that's the way you want it." Angelus vamped out. He leaned his ridged forehead against hers. "You can't hide from me, Faith. I know you. I know what you want."

"I 've heard that before." She smirked. "Usually from the ones that can't deliver."

Angelus pressed his hips into hers, lightly nibbling on her lower lip with sharpened teeth. "You want me, baby. We both know it. Just give in."

"You don't have anything I want."

"But Angel does? Please." Angelus rolled his eyes. "You don't want him and his promises of redemption." His voice lowered to a dangerous octave. "He can't help you."

Her eyes denied his comments, but she refused to speak. Faith forced herself to focus, searching for an opening, trying to remember what little training she had picked up from Giles.

Angelus looked the Slayer up and down, thoroughly. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't even want you."

"Yes, he does." Faith bit her lip to hold back the words desperately needing to refute his words.

"You'd like to think so. Hell, he'd like to think so." Angelus turned a pitying look on her. "But I know better. I'm inside his head." He let that sink in a second. "He loves Buffy, dead or not. Always will, and everyone knows it. Even you. And this crusade of his to save you? It's just an attempt to salvage some of his dead soulmate."

"No, that's not true." But doubt had crept into her formerly stalwart eyes.

"It is true. You're a slayer and she wanted to save you, so he's going to try, for her. Think about it, Faith. He'd never touch you while she was still alive."

"But he did - "

"When she asked him to. Listen to me, Faith. You're not like Buffy, but he can't see that. You're not part of the light. Your destiny lies in the dark with me." He gripped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "You gave into temptation your first chance. You don't want redemption. You want to be dragged back down." His words hit with deep impact. Faith desperately tried to deny his words, but what could she say. She should have protected Angel, said 'no', her loneliness and hunger be damned. And still, Angelus kept on. "And this time, I'll be there waiting. No more guilt. No more pain. No more penance. I can bring out the wildness, the strength in you, Faith. No more being alone. No more solitary confinement. I'm not trying to change you into Buffy. I want you."

Angelus leaned in to kiss her and she parted her lips. He buried his hands into her hair. With a small jump, Faith leapt up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want you, too."

Angelus turned, Faith's lithe body clinging to him. He rested his back against the wall, grasping her hips and groaning as she put her own blunt teeth into the kiss. Faith pulled away abruptly. 

"But not as much as I love him." And she punched him square in the mouth. Throwing her weight back, she jumped off of him and took advantage of his surprise to kick him hard in the groin. Faith took her fighting stance. "And if he didn't love me, you wouldn't be here."

Angelus backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. The he grabbed her arms and tugged her up, flush against him, and putting his back to the door. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you, Faith? Maybe you're just a really good lay."

"Why should I believe you?" She smirked. "My destiny isn't the only thing that lies in the dark."

"Why would I lie? I could just kill you." His face took on a menacing demeanor.

"Know what I think?" She laughed. "I think you're just a really cranky demon."

"You're too gullible, Faith. Taken in by a soulled vampire in need of paxil." He twisted her head to the side baring her neck. "But that's ok. I don't have to change your mind. Just you." Suddenly, he let her go and jerked back. The point of an arrow appeared through his shoulder. His eyes, widened in panic, met hers.

"I'm not Buffy." Faith balled her fist up. "I'm Faith." She clipped him under the chin. "And nobody fucks with my head." He hit the floor, out cold. "Not even you."

************

Spike and Dawn tiptoed into the office of the Hyperion. Spike had a lethal looking crossbow in one hand, and Dawn's arm in the other. He shoved her lightly into the room, shutting the door, and setting his back against it. "Should be in a drawer under the middle. There's a catch under the gold thingie."

Dawn crouched under Wesley's desk. Her hands lightly stroking the wood in search of the catch. "How do you know it's here?"

"Cordy." Spike whispered impatiently, making a motion for her to hurry or quiet down, she wasn't sure which. "Trust me, I know she has one."

"Got it!" Dawn crawled out from under the desk, and leaned her back against it. She inspected the box that had been the sole occupant of the secret drawer. It appeared to be a bubble-gum pink caboodle. It was covered with Dracula stickers in various hissing and biting poses. "I don't know what it is, but I've got it!"

"It's her emergency "grrr" kit." Spike set a chair against the handle of the door. Then he sauntered over to settle next to Dawn. He pulled out three arrows and gestured to the plastic contraption on her lap. "Open it up."

Inside was a clear bottle of holy water, two thick, wooden crosses, four stakes, antiseptic, band-aids, cotton balls and a small deep green vial, with a glass cork in it. Dawn lifted it up to the light to look at it closer. "What's this?"

"What we're looking for." Spike grimaced. "You'll have to do this part." He shifted to face her. "Dip a cotton ball in some of that stuff, and wipe it on the heads of the arrows."

"It's not poison, is it?" Dawn looked worried. "We have to save Faith, but we can't kill Angel's body. He needs it."

Spike grinned. "No, it's not poison. It's a vampire tranquilizer." 

Dawn obediently wiped each arrow with the concoction, while Spike leaned away from it, explaining how powerful it was. By the time she had finished the last one, Spike was resting his head on his knees, a little woozy. She soothingly stroked his hair, imitating the comfort he had offered her countless times in the past year. "I think I had better take the crossbow."

"Can you hit what you aim at?" He asked dubiously. He had seen her stake vampires before, but he couldn't remember seeing her with a bow.

"Spike, my sister was the Slayer." She rolled her eyes. Still, Dawn appreciated that he took the time to ask her, instead of assuming that she couldn't do it.

"But, once again, she is not the issue. Can you do it, without dusting Angel?" Spike didn't want to admit it, but he would kind of miss the not-so-broody older vamp. He was more fun to pester than Harris.

"You know how some families have 'game night'. They sit around, order pizza, play monopoly, that sort of thing?" Dawn lifted the bow, as Spike nodded. She put two of the arrows into her book-bag, and knocked the other one into place with expert precision. "Guess what the Summers' family did for entertainment?"

Spike snorted with laughter at the picture of the three Summers women out in the backyard, surrounded with weapons, targets and pizza. He didn't doubt it. Buffy had talked about preparing her sister in self defense. "Alright, Bit. Just be careful where you point that thing."

Dawn set the crossbow to the side for a moment. "Do you think we're safe in here?"

"Yeah. Angelus was never much of the office type." Spike put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "Not afraid are you?"

"Not me." She replied in a small voice. Dawn laid her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his forehead against her. "Not when I'm next to you."

"That's right, platelet. Nothing can harm you as long as the Big Bad is by your side." Spike took a big breath to puff out his chest, and promptly passed out from the fumes on the arrows next to Dawn.

*************

Dawn followed a shaky Spike up the stairs towards Angel's bedroom. She gripped her crossbow close to her chest. Dawn was trying to stay calm, but she was worried. Worried about Angelus. Worried about Angel. Worried about Faith. Worried about herself. Worried about Spike. Spike was just worried about staying upwind of the fumes. He paused just outside of the door. He detected the scent of the Slayer and his sire, and from the smell of things, the tension was really heating up. Spike leaned against the door, and he could hear parts of their argument. He winced as heard Angelus telling Faith that Angel wanted to turn her into Buffy.

"What's going on in there?" Dawn whispered nervously, leaning close to him.

"They're fighting." Spike scowled. "Bloody hell, nibblet! Get away from me with those arrows." 

Dawn took two steps back. "So what's the game plan?"

"I'm going to kick down the door. Then I'm going to beat Angelus' head in until you poke him with one of those." Spike grinned. "Just don't hit me on accident." Dawn nodded, biting her lip. "And, platelet?"

"Yeah, Spike?"

"I love you." Spike grabbed her by her shirt collar and tugged her roughly against him. Then he covered her mouth in a fierce, breathtaking kiss. When he let her go, Dawn thought she was going to swoon. Spike did.

"Great." Dawn looked down at his crumpled body, his head resting on shoe. Spike was going to be of no help. Even if she could revive him, he wouldn't be ready to fight. There was only one option left. "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

Dawn nudged Spike off her open-toed sandals and readjusted her crossbow. "Now, if only I had a glib pun." She took a deep breath and started to kick down the door. Frowning, she paused. She really like the shoes, and it occurred to her that kicking the door down would ruin her stealth entrance, and might possibly hurt a lot. Dawn reached over and tried the knob. She rolled her eyes as it turned easily in her hand. "Of course."

She opened the door as quietly as possible. Angelus had Faith's neck bared and was an instant from sinking his fangs in. Faith met her eyes over his shoulder. Dawn held a finger to her lips. Some people would have made a loud entrance in hope of distracting the villain. These people didn't watch enough movies. Dawn pointed her crossbow, aimed, and fired without compunction. The bolt shot through Angelus's shoulder. He never saw it coming. Dawn watched as Faith punched Angel and sent him to floor, where the drugs forced him to pass out.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." Dawn smiled.

Faith hopped over Angel's body and walked over to Dawn. "Am I glad to see you." 

Dawn through her arms around the Slayer, almost knocking her over. "I second the sentiment." She let go quickly, Faith didn't like to be touched a lot. She was surprised when Faith reached over and tucked a piece of Dawn's hair behind her ear.

"Good work with the bow." Faith grinned. "What happened to the bleached wonder?"

"Oh, Spike!" Dawn quickly ran over to where Spike lay in the hallway to make sure he was alright. She cradled his head in her lap. Gently she leaned down and covered his mouth with her own. Then she breathed into his lungs, making them expand and contract, forcing the tranquilizer fumes out. He opened his eyes and she leaned back. 

"Bloody hell!" He sputtered. "Did we get him?"

"Yep." Dawn gestured over her shoulder to where Angel could be seen lying on the floor. Faith approached them.

"What happened to you?" She asked, smirking at Spike, who glowered and turned away from her.

"He fainted." Dawn giggled. "Boys are such wimps." 


	14. Personal Demons

Title: Genesis

Chapter Title: Personal Demons

Author: Sara snow_whte@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Um, yeah. I don't own them. I'm broke. Don't sue me.

Summary: Well, you knew we couldn't stay in LA for the whole time. Not when we sent the rest of the Fang Gang to Sunnydale. So you guess where this is going.

Pairing: A/F, S/D

Notes: The resurrection of a slayer. No not *that* one. Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back.

Feedback: Please? I can't beg you enough. I want to make this as good as possible so all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated, worshipped, rewarded . . .

********************************************************************************************

"So, what do we do now?" Faith nudged Angel's body with the tip of her shoe. "How long will it take for them to wake up?"

"Well Spike came around pretty soon. But, he just inhaled the stuff." Dawn frowned. "Angel's body was shot with it." 

"He should be out for awhile. " Spike grimaced, still feeling the effects to some degree. "But the wanker is so bloody huge. Who knows how long we have?"

"Better hope that drug is wicked strong." Faith glanced back at Angel, still lying prone in the other room. Her eyes lit up. "I have an idea. You got any of those hair scarf type thingies?" Dawn nodded. 

"I hardly thing its time for a newly evil makeover, ducks." 

Faith gave him an irritated look before turning back to Dawn. "You got anymore of the vamp sleep drugs?" 

Dawn grinned. "Yeah."

"Go get it."

When Dawn returned, pink scarf in one hand, bottle in the other, they doused the scarf with the tranquilizer. Faith took the soaked cloth and walked over to Angel. Gingerly she lifted his head and tied the scarf around his face. "That should do it."

"He looks like a gay Jesse James." Spike said, scratching his chin. "Or a really butch harem girl."

Faith continued. "It's going to dry out and he's going to wake up eventually. So, let's get the hell out of here."

"What are we going to do with him?" Dawn bit her lip. "Are we just going to leave him here?"

"What do you want to do, bit? Take him with us?" Spike looked at her incredulously. "We should be headed to the other bloody end of the Earth."

"Well, do we want to leave him here to wake up in the bad mood from hell while we have no idea where he is? Or tie him up, take him with us, and know where he is?" Dawn asked.

"And where are we going to go with him? The local zoo?" Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's face it. We're going to need help. There's only one place we can go."

"Bloody hell."

**********

Wesley carried in a tea tray from the kitchen and sat it on the coffee table in the middle of the group. Cordy and Fred had been staying in the Summers residence with Willow and Tara, who were looking after the house for Dawn. Tara carefully refilled Cordelia's cup with herbal tea before sitting back down next to Willow. Willow smiled and put her arm around Tara's shoulder. "So, Cordelia, any progress with the acting?"

"No. I had a gig last year for a suntan lotion commercial, but it didn't pan out." Cordy shook her head sadly.

"No call backs?" Xander asked as he shifted further down the couch trying to get a little space. Anya scooted right along with him, possessively clinging to his hand.

"Not exactly. Got sucked into a hell dimension, so I wasn't there for any calls." Fred patted her shoulder comfortingly. "But," Cordy added. "There was a plus side. They made me ruler."

"Cordelia, ruler of a hell dimension. Wasn't that it in the yearbook as most likely to happen?" Willow smiled.

Gunn just sat back, watching the group dynamics in bemusement. Wes and Cordy had told him stories of the hellmouth, but it hadn't really hit him until he was had come to Sunnydale to see for himself just how commonplace the thing was in this town. Suddenly, he just had to wonder. "You are kidding, right? That wasn't actually in the yearbook?"

"Oh, no, we're just joking." Willow reassured him. Gunn didn't look convinced. "I'd prove it to you, but nobody has any yearbooks left."

"No? Problem with the printing company?"

"Burnt up when we blew up the school on graduation day." Xander explained. "Anybody in the mood for pizza? I hate to be hungry on patrol."

"Count me in!" Gunn shifted comfortably in his chair. He liked these people. Here they were, Slayerless, on top of a Hellmouth, and they were still fighting the good fight. They reminded him of his old gang in L.A.

"Alright!" Xander jumped up. "I'll go pick it up."

"Why don't you just get it delivered?" Fred asked. "We don't want to make you run out."

"Oh, pizza stopped being delivered in Sunnydale about three years ago." Willow explained. "All the delivery men quit. Or died."

Wesley stood up. "I'll go with him." Fred was chewing her lip, uncertain. "It'll be ok, Fred. We'll be back before you know it." Fred moved closer to Gunn's knees on the floor. She was still a little uncomfortable being around so many people and sitting between the couch and the coffee table gave her a safe niche to be in. 

Wesley followed Xander out the door. "Do you mind if we go through Taco Bell?"

"You eat Taco Bell? You really have grown."

"Well, I have, but it's not actually for me." Wesley looked down at his feet as he walked around the car. "Fred really likes tacos."

"Am I sensing some sparkage here?"

"No, not at all. She just returned from a hell dimension. I feel that she could use some, what does Cordy call it? Comfort food?"

Xander started the car. "Sure. And you decided to come to Sunnydale when Faith got out of prison because you missed the scenery." He pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Wesley didn't respond. "Don't sweat it man, we all have our demons to face. Some of us are dating them."

*************

The sun's last rays seemed to set Faith's hair afire as she closed the trunk over the prone form on Angelus. "All set. Let's motor."

Dawn hopped into the front seat of Angel's convertible, scooting as close to Spike as humanly possible. Spike impatiently revved the engine. Faith, taking one look at the backseat hopped in next to Dawn, who raised an eyebrow at her. 

"What? You want to sit one layer away from the Scourge of Europe?" Faith said defensively. Neither replied and Spike took off, squealing tires and throwing gravel as he sped towards the highway. The road twisted down the road in front of them like a snake waiting to coil back and strike. Each bump that Spike hit brought a small jump from the girls and uneasy glance to the trunk. "How long is that stuff supposed to work again?"

Spike met her eyes. "Not sure."

"Uh-huh. Hope everyone went to the bathroom before we left. I don't want to take any chances with pit stops."

Dawn reached into Spike's duster and lit two smokes for her companions. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip."

"So what's the plan when we get to Sunnydale? Pull the Scoobies into this mess?" Spike looked at Dawn, questions in his eyes beyond the ones he asked. What would happen when they got back? Would she betray him to the group that had raised her? Would she tell the Scoobies they were together now? And when did she start making the decisions and giving the orders? There was an air of strength about her, an air of following instinct that reminded him on her sister. And Buffy's words echoed in his head. "She's me. They made her out of me."

"We figure out how to get his soul back. Giles still has the spell and I know that Willow can---"

"Wait, Giles has the spell?" Faith interrupted.

"Yes, he keeps it under lock and key in Sunnydale so Wolfram and Hart couldn't destroy it." Dawn explained patiently.

"Ok, so how are we going to get it if Giles is still in L.A.?" Faith asked gently. "And before you say anything we are absolutely not turning around."

"Do you have his number memorized, bit?"

"Sort of." She took a deep breath and waved a hand over her lap. "Libre nombre illuminati." A personal phone book appeared, opened to a page with Giles' various numbers and information printed on it. Snapping her fingers the book turned into a cell phone, which began to ring. "Hello, Giles? We need your help. How soon can you make it to Sunnydale?"

*************

  
  


"Wait! Stop!" Wesley grabbed his arm. "That's Angel's car!"

A black convertible was speeding down the road past them and towards the house they had just left. "Are you sure?"

"How many people do you know that have convertibles in Sunnydale?"

"Point." As they watched, the car pulled into the Summers' residence. Looking closer they saw Spike helping Dawn and Faith out of the car. "Ready to face those demons?"

************

Spike grabbed Dawn's hand and headed straight for the door. Faith remained outside of the car, looking distinctly ill. "Spike, stop," Dawn said. She turned and walked back to the Slayer, and refusing to let go of her hand, Spike followed. "What is it?"

"Wesley's going to be here. He left L.A. to get away from me." She bit into her lip.

Spike heaved a sigh and was about to tell her that the little nancy boy could get over it, when Dawn spoke up. "He is going to have to deal. He can either get over his issues or he can leave. Right now, Angel needs you and that's all that matters." She poked Faith in the chest with her free hand. "So stop with the guilt, suck it up and pretend you're the slayer that I need right now!"

Spike stared in shock at his little nibblet. He should try to remember that she was a Summers' girl. He looked at Faith, expecting her to be angry for the presumption. Faith wasn't the sort that took well to constructive criticism, but she just cocked her head to the side and looked at her for a moment. Then she straightened her spine and set her jaw. "People don't usually have the nerve to talk to me like that anymore. Well, at least not twice." A smirk covered her face. "You're a brave girl, D."

Together the three traversed the yard. Dawn raised her hand to knock, but was interrupted when a car came screeching into the driveway. Xander and Wesley hopped out and ran towards them. Xander immediately took a hold of Dawn, an awkward position, as Spike was still not letting go. "What's wrong? Where's Deadboy?"

The door behind them opened and Willow, Tara, Fred, Cordy, Anya, and Gunn flooded out onto the porch. Anya looked disgruntled. "What's going on? Where's the pizza?" She caught sight of Dawn. "Why are you back?"

Dawn opened her mouth to answer. "Well, the news is kinda of the bad."

"Apocalypse?" The eight of them asked.

"Worse." Faith replied, moving towards the car and away from the group. "Angelus."

"Oh no!" Willow gasped.

"How did that happen?" Gunn demanded. "I thought he had to get a happy . . ."

All eyes lit on Faith. She hung her head. "I'm sorry. But we have to help him before he hurts someone."

"Uh, question?" Anya raised her hand. "Where exactly is he?"

Faith hopped up on the trunk of the car and pounded on it. "Three guesses."

"You brought Angelus home with you? In the trunk? Of his own car?"

"We tied him up first. And he's drugged!" Dawn pointed out, as she wrapped her arms around Spike, resting her head on his chest. "Nothing fatal though. He'll be fine."

"You did good, bit." Spike rubbed her back soothingly. "Nibblet's a crack shot if I do say so myself."

"You shot Angel?" Willow looked at her astonished. "My little Dawnie shot Angelus?"

Dawn's jaw tightened. "Damn straight." They all stared at her. "What? Uh, Slayer relation, 'kay? Comes with the last name."

Faith crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground, wondering when a convenient hole would come along so she could escape in it. "What we need is a plan, people. He won't stay knocked out for long."

"Research." Xander said. "We can do that. Scoobies to the rescue." He stopped for a moment and looked at the ex-Watcher. "Well, being the only English book guy here, you're nominated."

Wesley looked pointedly at Faith. "Are you sure you don't require my help to procure some sustenance?"

"Huh?" Xander said, missing the jumble of words but not the fear and unfinished business between Faith and Wesley.

"Food." He simplified.

"Oh, yeah, food. You'd better stay here but I could use Faith's help."

She met Xander's eyes, compassion shown from them. So, this is what her choices were. . .one-night-stand guy or ex-torture victim. Although, she had nearly choked Xander too. But throttling him paled in comparison to what she had done to Wesley. "Good. I'm on food detail." She jumped down from the trunk and strode to the waiting vehicle. 

"See you all later." Xander said.

"I'm coming with you." Anya called, capturing his arm.

"An, it's okay. I'll be right back."

"No, Xander. You had one night of sweaty sex with her. I'm not letting that happen again." Everyone in the general vicinity looked away, pretending to study the grass or the sky.

"Believe me when I tell you that's not gonna happen. Never ever never. No." He shook his head.

Anya considered this. "Okay, I believe you." She let go of Xander and he got in the car." She leaned down to glare at Faith. "But I'll be watching for signs when he gets back. You know, lipstick on his collar and bringing back a guilty bouquet of flowers." She blew Xander a case. "I love you, cookie face." 

Faith just sighed as she and Xander pulled out of the driveway. 

"So, how'd he get the happy?" Gunn asked.

Willow coughed to cover her smile, took her girlfriend's hand and headed into the house, the rest of the group following her lead and filing past Gunn.

"You obviously haven't had an orgasm friend in awhile." Anya said, patting his back comfortingly as she passed him. "It's ok. You'll figure it out."

***********

Faith rode silently, three boxes of pizza, two container of nachos, a box of doughnuts and a sack of tacos balanced on her lap. She stared out the window, and tried to think of a place she could hide from Wesley in when they got back. "Are you sure this will be enough food? We could stop at the Doublemeat for some fries."

"We have enough food to feed an army. And trust me, when I say we have enough food, it's true. Besides," Xander glanced sideways at her. "It won't help. You'll still have to face him eventually."

"I'm not used to being so easy to read." She said quietly. Xander couldn't help but be touched by her quiet admission. It was very contrary to his notions of how she operated and he took a moment to notice the changes in her. Sure, she was still fatally beautiful, she still had a very guarded air about her, she still fluttered with wild energy. But there was something softer about her, something not as cocky or as angry as she used to be. It was almost . . .humility.

"You're not. But the tension between you and Wesley is." He said simply. "Look, Faith. Honestly, there wasn't really one of us that was willing to give you another chance. You hurt Buffy, you hurt Willow, you hurt me. In a several times, multiple levels sort of way. You had your second chance and you blew it."

Faith's fists clenched. She knew that she probably deserved the hurtful words, but that made them no easier to hear. "I'm - -" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Xander."

"For what?"

"Everything." She bit her lip.

Xander pulled into the driveway behind the convertible, turning to look at her as he put he car in park. "Dawn said that you were working toward redemption and I can respect that. But if you . . ." Faith was reaching for the car door, a stake in hand. "What? What is it? Do you see someone?"

"No, I definitely do not see him." Faith grimaced. Xander looked ahead at Angel's convertible. The trunk was standing wide open. And it was empty.

  
  


Passion.  
It lies in all of us.  
Sleeping......waiting... And though unwanted...  
...unbidden... it will stir...  
...open its jaws, and howl.   
It speaks to us... guides us... Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?   
Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief.   
It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow.   
Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...   
Without passion, we'd be truly dead.  
Passion.

  
  



	15. Watching

**Title:**  Genesis

**Chapter Title:**  Watching

**Author:  **Sara     snow_whte@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer: **Um, yeah.  I don't own them.  I'm broke. Don't sue me.

**Summary:   **Imagine Angelus running down the street screaming "amuck, amuck, amuck!"  Ok, so he's no Sarah Jessica Parker in Hocus Pocus, but it's still a funny image, isn't it?

**Pairing:  **A/F, S/D

**Notes:   **The resurrection of a slayer.  No not *that* one. Buffy is dead.  She is NOT coming back.

**Feedback:  **Please?  Pleeeeeeeease?????  Picture a really cute puppy with a very sad face.  C'mon!! I can't beg you enough.  I want to make this as good as possible so all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated, worshipped, rewarded . . .

****************************************************************************************************

_~*~But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...Without passion, we'd be truly dead.~*~_

Angelus dropped the rose on the ground next to the headstone.  "Hello, lover."  He felt rage well up inside him at the thought of her death.  Damned mystical energy.  It should have been him, he told himself. He was the Scourge of Europe.  He had once loved this girl.  He deserved to be the one to kill the oldest living Slayer. Possibly even turn her.  Wouldn't that get the council's knickers in a twist?  Angelus's thoughts drifted to a different slayer.  Buffy wasn't the oldest living Slayer anymore.  He grinned and sauntered away from the tomb of the people's champion.  Time to stop by the Bronze.

          ********

Angelus moved through the dimly lit room like a shadow.  Wisps of smoke curled around the faces of couples happily engaged in conversation.  A band fronted by a throaty young woman caused others to gyrate to the beat.  All were unaware of how close they stood to death incarnate.  How close they came to being an entertaining meal.  It made him smile.

Looking through the crowd he chose a brunette.  She was leaning against the railing in the balcony, staring down at the crowd, looking lonely.  Upon closer inspection her gaze seemed to be trained on a handsome blond guy dancing with another girl about her age.  Angelus walked up behind her, placing a hand on the railing on either side of her.  

"Don't waste your time looking at him, baby."  He whispered in her ear.

She spun around, a hand clapped over her heart.  "Who are you?"

"The answer to your problems."  He smiled. "I'm guessing that's your ex-boyfriend over there."

She stared at him a moment. She didn't usually strike up conversations with strangers.  But she was desperately hurting right now.  There was something about this man that seemed dangerous, and she knew that she should give him the brush off, and head home.  Yet, he was so handsome, and he looked so concerned and intent.  "Do you have a name?"

"Angel."

"You're kidding, right?"  She grinned despite herself.  "I guess it'll do."

"Do you have a name?"  He smiled warmly at her.

"Mia."  She turned back around.  "You see that girl he's dancing with?  That's my sister."

Angelus gently smoothed her hair off the back of her neck.  "What do you say we take a walk?  Get some fresh air?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip.

"Look, even I know this would be a bad time to hit on you.  But wouldn't you like to walk across the dance floor and leave with another guy?" He cajoled.  "C'mon.  We'll drop by the Expresso Pump, I'll buy you a mocha and give you a ride home.  It's really not safe to walk alone."

The thought of making her ex jealous was way too appealing for her to pass up.  Turning around, she smiled at him and nodded.  "Ok."

He took her hand in his and led her down the stairs and onto the dance floor.  Her grip tightened on his reflexively as they neared the couple she had been watching.  He squeezed her hand.  "Would you like to dance, baby?"

Angelus pulled Mia into his arms, holding her close and rocking to the beat of the song.  They twirled past her sister and ex-boyfriend, who stared in shock.  Angelus winked at the guy and then swept Mia off her feet up into his arms and carried her out the back exit. She giggled and then shrieked in delight.

Out in the alley, he put her back down.  "How was that?"

"That was perfect!  Thank you so much!"  Mia threw her arms around his neck. 

"My pleasure." Angelus wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her still.  "But I deserve more than just a few words of thanks for my trouble." 

She had to admire his audacity.  "Fine, I think you've earned a kiss."  She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her mouth against his sweetly.  "Thank you, Angel."

One jet eyebrow rose. "Is that it?  A paltry kiss?"  There.  That's what he was looking for.  Fear bloomed in her eyes.  

She let go of his neck and strained to separate their hips but he held her tightly around the waist.  "Stop it!"  She shoved at his chest.  "You better let go of me or I'll—"

"What?"  He challenged, loving her struggles and the way her heartbeat picked up.  Mmmm….adrenaline flavored blood.  She kicked him in the shin.  "You're gonna pay for that." 

"Let go!  Help!  HELP!"  She screamed.

Angelus laughed.   He backed her against the alley wall, the cold brick dug into her shoulder blades.  He slid his hands from her waist up her body until they held her face; her body was caged in by his.  He savored her terror as his demon emerged.  He licked his lips as he smoothed her dark brown hair to one side, permitting himself to substitute the image of another brunette in his grasp.  Her pale throat was vulnerable, gleaming in the weak light.  The pulse beat there frantically.  He bent over her, his mouth grazing the vein he sought entry to when he was hit with a searing pain.

He growled as he turned to face his attacker.  His exposed skin was on fire and broken glass trickled down his back from the bottle of holy water that had been smashed into his head.   "Rupert."  He acknowledged.  "How kind of you to stop by."  He tugged the girl closer and placed her in front of himself. "But as you can see, it's dinner time." 

"I'm afraid you'll be going hungry, tonight." He smiled tightly. He threw another bottle of holy water at the wall behind Angelus's head. Startled, the dark vampire released the girl for a second.  Giles reached over, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the way.  Angelus lunged forward, and Giles slugged him twice.

"How about that? Buffy taught her Watcher how to fight.  I'd be careful though.  Her moves didn't keep her alive, Rupert." Angelus sneered. 

Giles produced a crossbow from inside his coat.  "But it wasn't an overgrown mosquito like you that killed her."  He pointed the arrow at Angelus's stomach and fired in the time it took Mia to blink.  Angelus fell to his knees.  "And Angelus? You can call me Ripper." 

************

"Alright people, this changes things a little bit."  Willow paced back and forth in front of the coffee table.  "We still need to research that gypsy curse.  I want to make some revisions to it before I recast it.  But our first priority is to find Angelus before he does something Angel will regret."

"God forbid we give broody one more thing to mope about." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Spike." Willow didn't even bother glancing in his direction.  "You're on Dawnie duty.  If he touches her, I'll dust you and your sire." 

"I don't need someone on 'me duty'!  I shot Angelus!  I can help."  Dawn's tone was firm.  "Besides, you need all the help you can get, and you know it."

"Alright Dawn.  You and Spike are in charge of guard duty.  The last thing we need is an unexpected Angelus visit.  Especially once we start the ritual."

"C'mon, Scrappy.  Let's go get you armed."  Spike grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her up the stairs behind him.

"The first sign of trouble and you guys scream out for me as loud as you can.  I'll hear you."  The group nodded.  They had been briefed on how Willow's new-found telepathy could work as an alert system.  They were also aware that she could teleport them to safety.  They did not know how easy it was for her. Willow's eyes flashed darkly.  She could feel the power building inside of her.  She knew that she could find Angelus in a moment.  But something inside of her was whispering, warning her not to let everyone know just how much power she had gathered recently.  She looked over at Tara, feeling how nervous she was getting. Willow took her hand.  "Tara, Anya, and Fred, you're Wesley's research team.  Xander, you and me are going to make runs for supplies and anything else that we need.  Gunn, Faith, you're on patrol." Willow turned her back to the door to look them each in the eye.  "Does everybody know what they're doing?"

"No, I'm afraid you missed me." A cultured English voice said from behind her.  Willow spun around.  "Hello, Willow."

Willow threw herself into Giles' arms.  "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago.  You'll never guess who I ran into at the Bronze." Giles ran a hand over her fiery hair.  He could feel something different about her energy lately.  He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it called to a younger part of him. He took a step back, his hands still on her arms.  "Sounds like you have everything under control here."

"I'm trying."  She forced herself to step away from him.  Willow was trying to avoid Giles as much as possible, because if anyone could guess her little secret, it would be him.  But the mischief and magic of his youth clung to him like the scent of good brandy and old books, and it was intoxicating to her power addiction.   She whispered softly, "I think Wesley could use your help."

"With the curse." He nodded.

"That, too."  She agreed.  Looking over her shoulder she jerked her head to where he stood in the opposite corner of the room from Faith, his eyes down, his jaw clenched and tension radiating from his body.

"I see."  He looked down into Willow's eyes.  "I'll take care of it." He hugged her to him again.  Something about her had changed.  He could feel it when he was this close.  Giles tried to hide the suspicion in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  "What ever you need."

***********

 "Are Spike and Dawn still outside?"  Tara asked quietly as she turned down the bed.  It was nearly sunrise, so they had decided it was time for some sleep.

"I think so.  After Giles and I put up wards around the yard, there wasn't really a point in patrolling the yard."  Willow answered sounding slightly distracted as she changed into her pajamas.  Her mind drifted back to the ritual she had performed with Giles.  She had told him that she didn't need his help for such a simple spell, but he insisted that she should save her energies for the soul restoration.

They had stood in the yard, holding hands and white candles and chanted.   That was the bulk of the spell.  But she had felt his magic flow through her body, could taste the restraint and power he held.  If she closed her eyes, she could bring back the exact sensations, her skin tingling with his essence.

"Willow?  Earth to Willow?"  Tara touched her shoulder and Willow jerked around.

"I'm sorry, baby."  Willow put her hands on Tara's waist.  "I got distracted."

"I asked if Gunn and Faith were back yet?"

"No.  But I'm sure they'll come in with the sunlight." Willow smiled at her girlfriend and headed to bed.

"Was it Giles?"  Tara's brow furrowed. "Distracting you, I mean.  Was it doing magic with him?  Was it weird or something?"

"No, not weird.  Different.  He feels a lot different than you do."  Willow shrugged and closed her eyes.

"It's just that I noticed a vibe between you two and I thought . . . "

Willow swore under her breath.  "I'm still gay, Tara if that's what you're asking." 

"I just thought that---"  

"It's nothing."  Willow tone indicated that this should be the end of the discussion.  "I'm just stressed and tired.  It's been a long night.  So can we just go to bed now?"

"Sure."  Tara's mouth tightened into a straight line.  They'd been having a lot of fights lately.  She couldn't remember the last time Willow had agreed to do a spell with her.  They couldn't even talk about spells without getting into an argument.  "But, if it isn't Giles, is it me?"

            "Of course not, baby."  Willow heaved a sigh, reaching out to touch Tara's face.  "I'm sorry for the cranky.  I guess . . ."  Willow played her 'get-out-of-jail-free' card.  She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't discuss magic with Tara anymore and she was too tired for another argument.  "It's just days like today that I miss Buffy the most . . ."  She made her lip tremble, and just as she had hoped Tara's face softened.

            "Of course.  I didn't think."  Tara gathered her in close and flipped out the light.  "It's ok, baby.  I got you."

***********

Giles walked into the familiar kitchen.  In the hours just before dawn, the Summers' house, and it would always be the Summers' house to him, was quiet and still, a rare occurrence in such a place.  Moments earlier he had heard the soft sounds of Willow arguing with Tara, but that too had stopped and he was trying to pretend that he didn't care what their fight had been about.  He peered out the widow over the sink at the last vestiges of night.  In mere moments the sky would start to lighten, and the birds would make their presence known, but for now he was free to enjoy a moment.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette from a pack he had bought on his way over.  He was feeling more and more like the youth he had been ever since Buffy had died.

He stood, smoking by the window and thought about his little band of fighters and what they were going to do.   Angelus was a formidable opponent.  They were going to need a slayer if they were going to capture him alive.  Once upon a time he could have dusted Angel's body, spit on the floor and walked away without compunction.  But he couldn't stand to watch the Scoobies lose another person.  He couldn't bare to see Dawn in another tasteful black dress.  Or Xander wiping his face unobtrusively in a corner.  Didn't want to see Anya face her mortality anymore, or wait to see what spell Willow would do to make herself feel like she was in control of her world.  

He thought about Faith. He knew she was strong enough to do this.   She was just as strong as Buffy had been.  But she didn't have the same support as Buffy did.  She never had. Not even from him.  Giles tossed the smoke out the window and walked to the living room.  The Fang Gang was settled about the furniture in sleeping bags.  His eyes rested on Wesley.  This would be the hardest test.  Faith needed a Watcher.  A real, involved, supportive Watcher.  She needed to be surrounded by people that trusted her. But it just wasn't within Giles anymore.  He couldn't lead another fearless Slayer into a ceaseless stream of battles until the inevitable happened.  It would have to be Wesley.

            Giles heard the back door close softly.  Gunn and Faith must be back.  It was time that he sat down and had a talk with Faith.  It wouldn't end with Angelus.  She was the Slayer, now.  And it was time that she filled her destiny.  His eyes closed and he heaved a sigh, offering a plea to the Powers that Be that her true destiny, to die weapons out, in a fight to protect the innocent, lay far ahead of them.  

Giles wasn't sure how he could convince the rest of them to care about her.  Faith thought they simply didn't trust her now.  But it wasn't that simple.   They were ready to forgive her.  They weren't ready to trust themselves, or the Powers that Be.  They weren't ready to become emotionally involved with a Slayer again.  They weren't ready to spend lonely hours wondering if she would have lived longer without them in the way.  But that had to change now . . .


	16. Tangled Webs

Title: Genesis

Chapter Title: Tangled Webs

Author: Sara snow_whte@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Um, yeah. I don't own them. I'm broke. Don't sue me.

Summary: Well, you knew we couldn't stay in LA for the whole time. Not when we sent the rest of the Fang Gang to Sunnydale. So you guess where this is going.

Pairing: A/F, S/D

Notes: The resurrection of a slayer. No not *that* one. Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back.

Feedback: Please? small, sad, pleading, but not whiny voice

****************************************************************************************************

Dawn moved away from the window. "Looks like Faith and Gunn just got back in from patrol."

"Make sure you put that blanket back in place, nibblet. Sun's almost up." Spike leaned back against the one black pillow in the pale blue bed. It was his, because he refused to sleep on anything with lace or pastels.

"Do you think this is going to work?" She sat down, criss-cross, on the edge of the bed, worrying her lip.

"Sure. Red's done this spell before. And she seems to be a little more competent than she used to be." Spike frowned. He had been looking forward to some sleep, and holding Dawn. But it looked like it was "talk time" again.

"That's not what I meant." Dawn scowled at him. "I meant Faith."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, she's tough for a slayer."

"Not as tough as Buffy." Dawn maintained. "I mean, I like Faith a lot. But my sister could've kicked her ass any day of the week. And twice on Tuesdays."

"What are you afraid of, Bit?" Spike looked puzzled. "Honestly, you Scoobies confuse me. I tried to kill all of you on multiple occasions, pretended to be your friend, lied, stole, and I'm Evil. That's with a capital "e", luv. I don't even have a soul. But I'm allowed in the club. Why is everybody so edgy about Faith?"

"Yeah, but you started off evil, and decided to help. She started off in the good fight and sold out for a geezer and a Playstation."

"I don't think that's exactly how it went down." Spike crossed his arms over his chest. "You lot are more intimidating than you think. It's hard to get into the inner sanctum of the Scoobies." He leaned further forward, getting into his subject. "Faith strikes me as the hard childhood type. A little street tough, poor excuse for a mother and an absentee dad. Enter Buffy, complete with Upper Crust Watcher Dad. The only thing harder to break into than the Buffy/Willow/Xander trio, is the Slayer/Watcher bond. I've seen it before. A Watcher is supposed to have one Slayer, not two. It created a sibling rivalry. Faith never had a chance of getting into Giles's affections. He already had his favorite before she jumped in the running. So she found herself a Watcher that liked her best. He just happened to be evil."

"So what are you saying? If the Mayor had been good, she would have stayed on our side the whole time?" Dawn thought it over. "I guess I never looked at it that way."

"Aren't you tired yet, bit?" Despite the heavy curtains over the windows, the room was beginning to lighten with the rising sun, and he was exhausted.

"I suppose." She shrugged, still feeling too tense to really sleep. She offered Spike a small smile. "I'm just going to go clean up."

Spike caught her hand as she stood up and tugged her over to stand next to him. "We can talk more when you get back." He brushed his lips over her knuckles, his eyes meeting hers and holding. Huskily, he whispered, "Hurry back."

Dawn shivered and hurried from the room across the hall into the bathroom. Thinking back over what Spike had said, she realized that was part of why she sympathized with Faith. Dawn understood how hard it was too compete with Buffy. She smiled. One thing that she loved about Spike was his ability to explain things to her without making her feel stupid. Then she frowned, she was so confused. For a moment, she had forgotten what had transpired between them while they sat talking on her bed like old times. But Spike had become more than her protector now. And the two of them in her childhood bedroom didn't carry the same innocent context that it had before.

Dawn filled the sink with warm water and quickly undressed. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed the faint scar on her neck. Her body flushed with pleasure, but at the same time she knew that the bite carried more serious consequences than a small scar. How would the rest of the gang act if they knew that Spike was no longer chipped? She quickly washed up and dried off, pulling on one of Spike's old tee shirts. He had been forced to go shopping when she kept stealing his shirts and refusing to give them back.

Entering the room, her eyes lit on Spike. He was stretched out on top of the covers on his side, staring at her in a way that made her feel too warm. She had seen him look at her like this before, usually when he didn't think she was watching. Slowly, Spike moved to his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. Rising, he stood in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. Spike lifted her into his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed, immediately following her down and tugging her against his chest. Gently he stroked her hair away from her face, cuddling her close. He kissed his mark on her neck, then brushed his lips over her forehead. "It'll be ok, bit. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Spike, what are we? Now that you're not my protector?"

"Well, I suppose, you could call me your boyfriend." His eyes held a twinkle of mischief. He nibbled on her ear. "Or if you really wanted to irritate the Scoobies, you could call me your lover." Dawn playfully smacked him. He morphed, growling and rolled her onto her back. "And, Nibblet?" His face changed back, a serious expression marking his striking features. "I'm still your protector. 'Till the end of the world."

Dawn felt like her insides had melded as he cradled her close to him. The Scooby Gang was already looking at them strangely. How would they react if they knew what she had done with Spike? Her face took on a fierceness. They would have to get used to it. For right now, she would protect Spike's secret, just like he had been protecting hers.

***********

Wesley set his jaw, staring moodily Giles. He wasn't sure how it was done. Maybe it was a talent among older English men like Giles and his father. But he always seemed to be able to make him feel like a moron.

"Pay attention." Giles sighed. "This is going to be hard, but our goal is more important than your fear."

"I'm not afraid of her." Wesley muttered. Giles gave him a questioning look. "Listen, I know that turning Angel back is more important, I just don't see why I have to make up with the girl who tortured and would have killed me to do that."

"First off, if she had really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Second, there were reasons for what she did, and you're going to have to find out what they are. For the most part, Angel's the only one she ever really explained herself to. Which is partly why we need to get her to open up to you." Giles turned grave eyes on him. "And finally, our goal is not to change Angel back. At least, not just that. Our top priority is helping Faith follow her destiny. She was supposed to become something, and she's not there yet."

"You mean besides an ex-con?" Wesley asked snidely.

"A Slayer." There was that tendency to make him feel like a moron again. Still, there were moments when Wesley really admired Rupert Giles. Having been Buffy's Watcher for so many years, the title 'Slayer' had grown in meaning to him. The reverence his cultured voice gave the title gilded it. "You, too, were supposed to become something, and you're not there either."

"I'm a fighter for the powers!" Wesley protested, indignantly. "What more am I supposed to be?"

"Her Watcher."

**************

Angelus walked into his old mansion on Crawford Street. As he strolled about his former home, the only occupants that dared encroach on his domain were spiders, that quickly scuttled deeper into corners as they sensed his approach. He sat in front of the cold fireplace, scowling.

Faith seemed to have been accepted into the Scooby fold, at least they hadn't kicked her out already. That didn't mean that they were ready to trust her, though. And he could use that. But where to start? Who was the weakest link? Spike and Dawn were out. Gunn, too. He barely trusted the soulled version of himself. Xander's fondness for Slayers took him off the list. Giles was out of the question. Wesley was the obvious choice, but he would be hard to get to, probably all wrapped up in "research mode". Still, he must be kept in mind. Fred would be well insulated as well, but still a likely target. Cordy had faced him before, and he wasn't about to make the mistake of trying to intimidate her again. Hmm . . . who else?

Tara - Willow's girlfriend! Now there was an idea. Hard to believe that Willow had moved on from the wolf, he used to be able to smell Oz all over her. Tara was a good choice, she had never faced him. And she had been around when Faith had surfaced from her coma and taken off with Buffy's body. He smiled. Willow would be very upset, but she wasn't much of a threat for him. Her spells never worked very well from what he remembered. Hopefully, she would blame the Slayer and take her pain out on her. Perfect. He sat back, plotting, a smile sliding sinisterly across his sinfully angelic face.

*********

Giles strode up the stairs. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and most of the Scooby Gang was still asleep. He needed to organize them and get them out of the house. Wesley and Faith needed to be alone to talk and then, with luck to train. He would slay for a little while to moderate, but otherwise they needed to be free of interruption. The truth of the matter was, that this was fairly easy. They didn't need too much research to recurse Angel. Unless of course they tried to find an anchoring spell so that this wouldn't happen again. 

He would probably just send them to the magic shop, with a list of the things they needed to order. Then they could train for patrolling later. Willow could help him set up the training partners. She had become his second in command. She had pulled him out of a drunken haze and reminded him that he still had responsibilities and people to take care of. He had stopped seeing her as one of the "kids" and started to think of her as his partner. And he wasn't completely comfortable with the options that opened up. So he had decided to move to L.A. and let her handle Sunnydale. Now he wasn't sure he had made the right decision. She seemed to be getting deeper into . . .something. He just didn't want to say what.

Giles lightly knocked on Willow's and Tara's bedroom and after a moment the door lightly opened a crack. Willow stood, blocking his view of the rest of the room, draped in a sheet. For a moment, his mouth went dry and he allowed his gaze to slide briefly over her body.

Willow quirked an eyebrow at him, a small grin tracing the corners of her mouth. Can I do something for you, Giles?"

"Yes, actually." He fights the urge to tease her back. "Get dressed." He's become a lot more brusque since the death of his Slayer. He still loves them. They know that. But he isn't as polite as he used to be. Or as safe. "I have work for everyone. And I could use your help."

The door closed in his face. He stepped back, shocked. In the next minute, Willow stood before him, easing the door shut. "Tara will be down in a moment." She smiled. "Can we have breakfast before we start?"

"Sadly, no. You better keep it to just coffee. I'll give you some money to go out for breakfast." He scowled. She had changed awfully fast. As she moved to sweep past him, the charge of her magic brushed through him. "Willow . . ." She didn't stop. He ran after her, grabbing her arm before she got to the stairs. "You've been using a lot of magic lately."

"And your point is?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't like it." He jerked her to face him.

"Oh." For a moment she looked repentant. Then, shrugging her shoulders, her facial expression reminiscent of vamp-Willow, said, "Oh well!"

"What have you been doing?" His mouth set in a tight line. He pushed her against the wall, caging her in with his arms.

"What's the matter, Giles? Afraid your protege will surpass you?" She smirked. "Might be a little late for that."

"I can feel the dark magic in you, Willow." He gritted out darkly, finally putting words to things he hadn't dared to think last night. He leaned closer, resisting the urge to shake her.

"But's that's not what really scares you, is it?" She moved away from the wall, almost letting their bodies touch, knowing the last sparks of her spell would tingle across his skin. Her face a scarce two inches from his as she stretched up to whisper, "What scares you is how much you like it."

Willow slipped underneath his arm and skipped downstairs. Giles leaned his forehead against the wall. She was right of course. The thought that she would go to far was only part of what scared him. The thought that he wouldn't be able to pull her back. The rest of him was scared that she would take him with her.

  
  


**********

  
  
  
  



	17. Bored Now

Title: Genesis

Chapter Title: Bored Now

Author: Sara snow_whte@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Um, yeah. I don't own them. I'm broke. Don't sue me.

Summary: Well, you knew we couldn't stay in LA for the whole time. Not when we sent the rest of the Fang Gang to Sunnydale. So you guess where this is going.

Pairing: A/F, S/D

Notes: The resurrection of a slayer. No not *that* one. Buffy is dead. She is NOT coming back.

Feedback: Please? small, sad, pleading, but not whiny voice

****************************************************************************************************

Willow stared out the window of the café, ignoring her breakfast and wishing it wasn't raining. The sky was overcast, and every Sunnydale resident had learned only vampires were happy when it rained. She turned to the group. "Where's Tara? She should be back by now."

"I don't know Wills." Xander smiled at her, his mouth full. "Maybe she can't find it." Tara had lost her lucky ring, and gone out in the back parking lot to retrace her steps to the car.

Everything seemed calm. Gunn and Faith were comparing street fight stories, Fred and Wesley were poring over the translation of the recursing spell she had used. She knew that Giles had intended for them to stay at the house, but Wesley said he needed breakfast before he spoke to her. Xander was tucking enthusiastically into his food, Anya was clinging to him and shooting angry looks at Cordelia, who was happily munching on a donut. Dawn was sitting in Spike's lap, trying to pour syrup over her waffles while he tickled her. She smiled. Spike had more than proven himself in her opinion. And she was glad that Dawn had a permanent protector. Willow turned back to her food, pushing an egg around on her plate. "Tara, Tara, where are you?"

Finally she pushed her stool away from the table and stood. "I'm going to go help her look."

Everybody mumbled or nodded and went back to what they were doing. Willow rushed through the rain, behind the building. There was the car, door ajar, and she could see Tara's feet, getting wet as she leaned inside. She walked quickly, calling, "Tara, baby, forget the ring, we'll do a locator spell later."

There was no reply. Willow's heart started to pound. "Tara?" She took in a deep breath, and looked around the door. Tara's head lay at an unnatural angle on the seat, blood pooling beneath it. "Oh, God, NO!"

There was an envelope clutched in her hand. Shaking, tears running down her face, Willow reached for it. It was a familiar cream parchment. Opening it, she found a letter. *`* Dear Willow, Sorry about your girlfriend, but you didn't have any fish. Love, Angelus. *`* She crumpled the letter up, throwing it in a puddle and gathered Tara into her arms. Carefully, she lifted her fully into the car, watching to make sure she didn't hit her head. She closed the car door with a decisive click.

She lifted her face up to the sky, and lightning began to crackle around her, thunder booming. She smiled and vanished.

*********

"Faith?" Wesley stood uncomfortably next to her chair. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Wes." Faith leaned back in her chair, glancing at Gunn. "You want him to take the sharper silverware with him?"

"That won't be necessary." Wesley sat down across from her and Gunn went to join Dawn and Spike. He met her eyes as she took a long sip from her cup. "I haven't forgiven you for torturing me."

Faith spit her coffee back into the mug. "That was blunt."

"But, there is no one I would trust more to get Angel back." Wesley continued. "He believes in you."

"I know."

"And so do I." He finished.

"Wesley, I'm . . .not really sure how to say this. But I'm sorry." Faith said. There she had said it. She had practiced that for two years in her cell, never thinking she would have the nerve.

"Thank you." He smiled, shifting about in his seat. "After we get Angel back, and we will, things are going to change."

"Hey, listen, I know you were in LA first. Don't worry, I'll get out of there." She pushed a hand through her hair. "I was thinking maybe I'd get a room here somewhere. Sunnydale can always use a slayer."

"I would rather you not move to Sunnydale." He said stonily.

"Wes - " Where would she go? Faith knew she didn't deserve any consideration, but she had to fight the forces of darkness somewhere. "This isn't going to be one of those 'get off my planet' speeches, is it?"

"No, I just don't particularly like Sunnydale. And I hate moving. I'm rather fond of my apartment in LA. It would also be quite a drive every time Angel invited us over for eggs and - "

"Wesley, what are you talking about?" She took another sip of her cup to brace herself.

"I want to be your Watcher." Wesley ducked the coffee spray. "We really will have to work on your table manners, though."

*********

Giles paused inside the magic shop as a vibration went through him. Someone was using very powerful magics. Quickly, he gathered the rest of what he needed, dropped some cash on the counter and ran towards the café. He had to check on Willow.

He ran in the café. "Where's Willow?"

"She's out back, with Tara. What's wrong, Giles?" Xander looked up from his plate. 

"Go out back and get them in here, now." As the boy walked out the back, Giles sat down on the edge of a stool, looking very tense. "Dawn, would you help me with this bag?"

Dawn stood and crossed to him, helping him unload the items and set them out. "Spike, luv?"

"Yes, pet." He was right behind her. 

"Why don't you take Gunn, and convince the owner that we need to take over his café for a few hours." She kissed him lightly on the chin.

"Good thinking, D." Faith stepped up behind her, lightly ruffling her hair. "What can I do to help?"

She was about to answer when Xander returned, ghastly white, a hand over his mouth.

"Xander!" Anya rushed over to him. "Are you ok?"

"It's Tara. She's dead." He looked over at Giles. "And Willow's gone."

"I was afraid of that." Giles' eyes closed, as he muttered a quick prayer. "Faith?"

"I'm on it, Boss." she replied without thinking.

"Take Spike and Gunn with you." Wesley added. "And Faith?"

"Yes?" She turned back, half in the door, half out.

"Be careful." Wesley said softly. As Faith, Gunn and Spike headed out, Wesley though back to when he had first moved to Sunnydale. He used to sit in the Library and watch Giles say that to Buffy before each mission. She would smile back at him, and head out, the slayer in every way. Now, he could see that in Faith, and in himself, and it felt good.

"We have to work quickly. Maybe we can give him back his soul before Willow gets to him." Giles turned to Dawn. "I'm going to ask you to do the spell. We'll help you."

"I can help!" Cordy stood up. "Hello! Helped the last time we did it."

"Alright, let's move people. Cordy, light the sage. Anya, you can help, too. Start lighting candles. Xander, Wesley, pull the shades!" Dawn's orders rand loud and clear. Giles put a hand on her shoulder. She was so much like her sister sometimes. "Do you really think Willow will hurt him?"

"No. I think she's going to kill him." Giles said. "I can feel the magic she's using. I think this may have pushed her too far. I just hope we can get her back."

"We will, Giles." She smiled at him. "The whole redemption thing? We do it really well."

*********

Angelus leaned back the fireplace wall, wondering how the little redhead was taking his message. He pictured her crumpled up on the floor, after Miss Calender died, sobbing her eyes out. "Poor Red."

"Wouldn't pity me just yet." 

Angelus looked up, and there in the doorway, was Willow. "Don't tell me you came by yourself? Getting a little big for our britches, aren't we? Pretending to be the Slayer?"

Willow leaned her head to the side and smiled, not answering. Then she smiled.

"Pretty smile. Bet your girlfriend loved it." He smirked.

"She did." Willow nodded.

"Are you really going to try to take me on?" He asked incredulously.

"That's the plan." She stepped forward, out of the light.

"Oh well, why send one death-o-gram when I can send two?" He vamped out, waiting for her to scream. "Show me what you got, little girl."

"Bored now." And her eyes turned black.


End file.
